The Dog that Fell in Love With a Cat
by ABLOOD-SUCKING BARON
Summary: A crazy, animal-obsessed scientist manages to stir up trouble at the Konoha-Suna border! What happens when he catches Hinata and Gaara? Changed the summery, the other didn't really explain well. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey! If you're reading this then good for you! Just want to make it known that I don't own NARUTO in anyway. Heads up to the reader that this is rated M for later chapters, so if you can't handle the language or the explicit content then turn tail and run. Now that that is out of the way, on with the show!_

Episode 1: Staring?

Being the head of the Hyuuga clan, she shouldn't be here, but apparently as the mission was top secret; only members of the Inner Circle could do these kinds of missions. Currently she was stuck underneath a boulder, shading herself from the sandstorm that had erupted earlier, regretting the moment she volunteered on taking the mission. 'Why _am_ I doing this again? Oh right, Naruto asked me.' Hinata gripped the scroll she was given tightly to herself, knowing that the contents would determine the future of both Konoha and Suna. For the past few months there have been unexplainable disappearances on the borders of Konoha and Suna, and due to said disappearances people began to point fingers to the neighboring nation. Things were beginning to get out of hand, people were becoming restless from the lack of development to solve what was happening, and this made them angry. Rumors of war were quickly rushing through the citizens of both nations, and this wasn't what Naruto wanted. Multiple times Naruto had sent messenger hawks to have a council with Gaara, but sadly the hawks were disappearing as well, so he had no choice but to have to risk someone to get the message to Gaara. Although it was direly important to get the scroll to the Kazekage, he didn't want to risk someone's life, he asked for a volunteer. Hinata jumped at the chance when he had announced it, feeling confident in her abilities on completing the mission as she had worked hard to get where she was now.

Hinata had worked so hard to show her worth by constantly training with Kiba and Shino, and built her strength by working with Sakura every so often, non-stop did she practice until she found blood and sweat normal to her. No one at the Hyuuga compound challenged her anymore, even Neji found her to be a difficult opponent, her father saw her develop into a lethal kunoichi. Hiashi was so pleased by her progress that he managed to appeal to the Elders to reinstate her as the future predecessor of the Hyuuga clan. Her training had paid off when Naruto sent her an official notice stating she was now part of the Inner Circle. After two years, she was tired, but content with her current position- so long as she could remain close to Naruto.

The sand storm rushed swiftly around her and in that instant she felt another presence. Hinata began to weave her hands to make the symbols to activate the Byakugan, when the presence moved behind her, too quickly for her to turn and defend herself, it placed a sickly sweet smelling cloth over her mouth and nose, making her inhale it. Her vision blurred and she felt hands hold her steady, preventing her from falling.

Sitting at my desk, bored of looking at scrolls of complaints and upcoming festivals, I took out the folder of the messenger Naruto had sent out to meet me. The folder was slightly covered in dust from being in my desk for a week. Strange, that I had completely forgot such a thing. Inside contained a short summary of the person- of their likes, dislikes and capabilities- followed by copies of myriad reports on the person's progress.

From what was supplied in the older reports, this "Hyuuga, Hinata" was a very weak shinobi and more likely to be a hindrance, rather than provide actual assistance. Point being: She's a very terrible ninja. But her name wrung a bell in my head, as if I recognized her name. I checked the back of the old reports and found an old photo of a petite, and frail, looking girl. This was Hinata; this picture was of the thirteen year old girl who caused the one-tailed demon in me to stir during the chunin exams. Yes, her sweet blood had caused Shukaku to squirm, and in turn my bloodlust rose to a level that made watching her bleed almost painful. The pleasure had nearly driven me mad; I enjoyed watching the pain cross her face as she faced her more powerful cousin, Neji, fruitlessly attempting to strike him down. The demon went crazy over her, my blood lust loved her, with her wide fawn like eyes, soft face and body, but overall, loved her weakness.

The picture in my hand expressed all of this, but now I didn't feel that crazed blood lust, just pure disappointment at the fact that Naruto was sending _her_ as the messenger. Behind this picture there were more, newer, reports on her progress and as I read my opinion slowly changed, that still didn't change it completely. Behind the last report there was one last picture. Hinata was in lavender Yukata with an obi that was a deep shade of purple around her petite waist. This picture seemed to give off a completely different person than the first. This picture didn't show a weak young girl, but a strong maiden. She was so… different from before and it raised a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach. It was as if the bloodlust had returned, but it wasn't exactly the same. I looked over the picture again, paying close attention to the parts of her that seemed appealing. I traced her slim figure, entranced by the calm look in her pearly eyes and distracted by her plump pink lips. Hinata was smiling out at me, her fingers were curled around flowers someone had given her and she was in the process of putting them in a vase when this picture was taken. Without really noticing I was imagining I was the one who gave her those lilies and that she was smiling at me in thanks.

"Gaara," surprised I blinked up at to find Kankuro slouching on the wall on my right. The hood he always wore was down, his hair a mess of brown tangles and he let a grin spread on his purple painted face. I hated that smile, his 'I-know-what-you-were-thinking' smile; I really wanted to yank it off. His paint also made him seem sly and cunning- which he could be, but more often than not he acted like an idiot.

"You should have knocked first." I said, casually slipping the picture of Hinata underneath my arm; hoping to the gods that Kankuro wouldn't notice it, or dismiss it as some random document.

"I did knock, for about 30 minutes- and I'm not exaggerating- but forget about it. So…What were you looking at so intently, little brother?" Again he let that smile curl on his face as he leaned on my desk, both elbows on top and let his hands cradle his head.

"Nothing, it isn't important."

"Oh? I don't think it was just nothing. It must have been important for you to stare continuously without even hearing me knock, or hear me shout your name twice. So, what is this _unimportant_ thing you won't tell me about, Gaara?" I sighed and gave him the photo, if I didn't he would either continue his pestering or he'd tell Tamari and she would nag at me for days to tell her. Neither was appealing. "Wow! The Hyuuga's grown into quite the catch, aye, Gaara!" I wanted to roll my eyes as I watched him leer at her picture. "Gaara?"

"Hm?" I began to re-read some of the Hyuuga reports to_ hint_ that I wasn't just staring at the picture, as Kankuro focused at the picture.

"Is she the messenger who's bringing Naruto's status report?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy…This ain't good." I looked up at him with a questioning look in my eyes. "Um, you see, it seems that Hinata's been kidnapped." _What? That can't be, she's suppose to be here, with me to discuss the scroll_, I thought. My temper rose and that confused me. "Don't worry, we have a lead, but there's one problem that I came to discuss with you." Again I looked up. "Well, so you remember the old Suna Mountain Pass, right? Yeah, so, you see the place is covered in seals and the only way in is through the sand dunes. From the location and the placing of the seals we believe that there is an underground cave that the assailant is using, underneath the dunes that are giving us one hell of a tough time. None of our Onbu can get through, that or once they enter they never come back."

"And you want me to go in?"

"Yes." I thought of it and realized that if Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, is reported dead in Suna, then a war would definitely be unavoidable on the Suna and Konoha border. No matter what he or the Hokage do, the war would come unless he can get the Hyuuga back and safe. That and there is a possibility that the ones who captured the heiress are the ones who started this whole strife. "Do you think you can help us out for a bit?" I waited a little; contemplating if maybe I should try to report this to Naruto, maybe if I told him to keep this situation secret then maybe I would be able to prevent the war from starting.

Kankuro must have confused my silence for doubt so he just had to add another reason to the mix. "Plus, Gaara, you'd get to meet the girl, bet she'd want some time to stay to give thanks."

"Fine, I'll do it, but not for the reasons you believe." He left, satisfied, while I thought on how my encounter with the Hinata would turn out, but my throat felt dry when I thought of myself asking the Hyuuga to stay so I just shook it off and continued to sign scrolls.

Author's Note: I'll try to update as often as humanly possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Been a while hasn't it? Sorry for not updating quickly, but life tends to get in the way. I didn't mention this earlier, but this is my first fanfiction so please be kind to me, and I also am aware of the mistakes I've made concerning Kankuro's name and other small details. I'll try to keep mistakes to the minimum. Oh! Also, that in the story there will be an animal-obsessed scientist, so if Hinata and Gaara suddenly become nekos, well…Just go with it! I don't own NARUTO.**_

Episode 2: Mad Science

Gaara was dressed in his onbu gear, the dog mask cool against his face. He felt joy as he ran through the golden sand, finding comfort in how the sand rose and hit his mask, making a continuous clicking. He missed going on missions, being Kazekage was great and all, but it grew boring when all you did was read and sign scrolls.

"Gaara, I want you to be careful! You get in there, kick some ass, save Hinata and get your ass out! Got it," Tamari growled as the sand siblings made their way to the sand dunes.

"Geez, Tamari, he ain't a kid anymore! He's the fucking Kazekage, I'm sure he can handle himself."

"I know that! I'm just saying, Kankuro. Kazekage or not, he's still our little brother." Tamari retorted.

"If it makes you feel better, afterwards we can all go get some ice cream and balloons!" Kankuro joked, receiving a punch across the face and sent flying back.

"Baka! Ignore him, Gaara, that idiot cares in his own twisted way. Make this quick and let's bolt back, alright?"

"Hm." Both stopped as they reached their destination- the sand dunes. It was really beautiful, especially at that moment, just as the sun was setting over the horizon, giving the sand a rosy shade and the sky a deep violet that crept black further up to the stars.

"Hey, what I miss?" Kankuro gasped as he finally caught up before collapsing into the cool sand. "Ready, Gaara?" Gaara shook his head and created a deep hole before them and dove in head first, willing the sand to move aside as he delved deeper, the temperature dropping along with him. Sand dunes weren't dangerous- people travel above them- it was just that these weren't normal dunes. From a distance they looked normal, but once in, it becomes apparent that it is a giant sink hole, that's why this area was usually restricted unless given permission by the Kazekage.

The drop ended when something solid came into view, it looked like some sort of hatch, but there was nowhere to open it. A sudden groan came from the thing and as Gaara attempted to leap away a cold wind literally sucked him into a dark tube, the hatch closed quickly, not allowing enough sand to enter to be of any real use as the tube was covered in seals. The bottom had tiny holes that drew water in and filled the tank, but it wasn't normal water- it smelt odd and like a certain herb he couldn't name at the moment. It rose steadily and gave no indication of stopping soon, knocking at the sides of the tube didn't help and Gaara stopped as it would just prove to be a waste of energy. _So, this is how I die, drowned in the middle of the desert; lovely. _The water now passed his head and as much as he resisted taking in the water, he was in desperate need of air. His lungs burned, his head was pounding savagely, and he could feel his body betraying him. Finally, he took that deadly gulp- it tasted sickly sweet, like medicine and he began to choke on it. Again he pounded at the sides to no avail and what he saw last before falling into total darkness was a light shining through the tube and the laugh of a maniac.

Gaara awoke cold and half naked on an examining table; metal cuffs held him tightly around the ankles and wrists as he was tilted in a forty-five degree angle. Inspecting his surroundings he saw two empty tables to his right and three other tables across from him. From what he could see, two of the tables were also empty, but the one that was directly across was occupied- although it was facing the opposite direction he assumed someone was on it as the edges of a plain white sheet, similar to his own, poked around. Plus the fact that none of the empty tables had sheets hinted at it as well. The place seemed utterly devoid of life, as no noises could be heard, and thus far Gaara has not seen a single person about. The place was huge, surrounded by large crystals and other interesting things, but what stood out to him were the expensive looking medical equipment and cages that were scattered about the place. What in the world have they been used for? A huge metal door loomed to the right, it looked more like a giant's mouth as stalagmites covered the top and bottom edges, giving you the image of sharpened teeth.

A searing pain pulsed behind Gaara's eyes as the door groaned open, letting light flood into the dark lab. A man walked in, the light leaving nothing but a dark silhouette as he walked gleefully to Gaara. Fresh, cool air hit Gaara and the smell of grass as the mouth closed, removing the painful light from his eyes. Was he in Konoha? How long had he been out? Gaara didn't know and didn't care at the moment as he glared at the man who had just walked in. In response to his glaring the man just cackled wildly as he strode by, examining the person Gaara couldn't see- the one on the opposite table. Laughing wildly he spun the table around and around- almost like a child that was fascinated by the motion of wheels on a bike. The faster the table spun the more the white sheet exposed, eventually it flew off completely from the nude body that shivered from the cold breeze that had entered earlier.

"Like what you see, Lord Kazekage?" Again he laughed. Gaara could barely hear as he stared at Hinata, sprawled there, her hands and feet cuffed to the table. She was beautiful, with her sweetly pale skin, midnight black hair, and toned body. He was acutely aware of Hinata's generous bust and the gentle curves of her hips that gave him a little wicked pleasure at the thought of pressing her against him. A shock of desire shot threw him, but he settled himself, not wanting to be distracted from the matter at hand. Reluctantly Gaara tore his gaze from the shivering female and pinned a glare on the man who watched him attentively. "So, even the cool and stoic, Sabuko no Gaara isn't immune to the sight of an exposed enchantress, aye? No matter how inhuman you may act, a male is a male, and instinct tends to rule over our judgment when it applies to the opposite sex."

"Who are you?" Gaara said in a monotonous voice, the emotionless mask put into place- not wanting to give away the fact that this mad man was right.

"How cold you are, Lord Kazekage! Well, I don't care about such things, I'm not easily offended. My name is Mikoto, Hashi; former scientist of Konoha, but you can call me Dr. Mikoto. Forgive me for the discomfort, but it's best to be fair with everyone. After all, it wouldn't be nice if you were warm and Hinata-chan was left cold."

"What are you planning?" Gaara said as coldly as he felt, struggling to keep his teeth from chattering. He definitely wasn't made for the cold.

"I'm so glad that you asked! You see, I love animals, so much so, that I was experimenting on travelers from Konoha and Suna, as my base is right underneath both borders, and change humans into animals of my choosing! My peers called me mad for such things and I was banished from Konoha. Am I sad? No! Well, maybe a little, but that won't stop my research! I plan on changing everyone, even myself in the end. That'll probably be tricky, but I'll manage somehow. Life as an animal is just far less complicated, yes; a simpler life will be good for everyone. The only battles we would have to suffer would be the one to survive, as nature intended," he said this as he flailed about; he looked to be about forty, maybe older, but he acted like an over grown child with a new toy. This guy was completely insane, he was an eccentric lunatic with knowledge; those combined never went well.

"You plan to change us as well," Gaara questioned as his gaze traveled to Hinata's face- restraining himself from looking anywhere lower than absolutely necessary. Dr. Mikoto glanced at the girl and back to Gaara before frowning.

"Hm, what _do_ I do with you two? The Hyuuga heiress and the Kazekage…I can't use you for experimentation, at least not yet. Both are high class specimens… Ah! I have it! Once I've successfully changed an average human into an animal, I will use you both. Oh yes, I can see it now! An animal that can use chakra; who knows, maybe Hinata's gekkai genkai will be enhanced by her animal nature?" He laughed so loudly it bounced off the crystals surrounding the lab.

"You are the reason people have been disappearing, you're the reason a war could break out between both nations." Mikoto went dead silent, a dark look with cold eyes looking down at Gaara.

"A minor sacrifice compared to the whole picture." He stroked his dark brown beard as he regarded some scrolls, then pulling a remote from a desk a large screen came down and millions of boxes displayed bloody scenes from wars from years past. "You are still young, Lord Kazekage. You have yet to learn of true human nature. More so than most, if I say so myself, as you've a lack of human emotion, yet as a young boy you harbored the worst of human feeling- anger. You held that emotion to you like a security blanket. Back then you stood for everything evil in humans, an unloved, angry, unstable, abomination who sought to find no greater reason for living other than killing! Despite all of this, I theorized that maybe you just didn't understand what you felt and did what felt normal to you and that was to kill, as it appeased the blood lusting demon in you. Now, though, you are a man of high quality, a man who doesn't let his most basic nature rule his judgment, an honorable man. What I am trying to tell you Kazekage is that human nature is a volatile thing; it is what will condemn us all to meet a bloody end.

"I've come to the conclusion that it is our human mind that is contradicting with our animal nature, or the basic nature we are all born with. We are leading ourselves to self destruction! I plan to stop this, no matter the cost…" Dr. Mikoto held an anguished tone as he said that; his dark eyes seemed to glaze, his face almost gray, it was as if a tortured memory was visibly aging him by years. Was there always gray hair on the sides of his temples? "Kazekage, no, Gaara, the world is hideous with its meaningless bloodshed, but when I succeed, it will once again be a wild and savage beauty. I will create a beautiful and untamed world once more."

_**A/N: Okay, there's chappy two! I'll try to upload chapter three by next week! Hope you enjoyed my psycho scientist! To be frank, I really like Mikoto. What sort of crazy crap will he put Hinata and Gaara through? Until next time! Now where the hell is my ramen? **_

**Naruto: *Slurp~***

_**Baron: NARUTO!**_

**Naruto: Crap… *scrambles away***

_**Baron: Will I ever get my ramen back? *sighs***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, I got to say, they made my day. Oh! Almost forgot, I'm starting a new fanfic called **_**Hunting for Angels**_**. Well, on with the story! This should also answer some of your questions. Don't own NARUTO…Though I wish.**

Episode 3: Caged like an animal

"I will create a beautiful and untamed world once more," Dr. Mikoto had a large grimace and surprised Gaara when he suddenly spun the table he was chained to, smiling as if the gravity of what he just said was nothing. "Why are you so serious, Kazekage-sama? Well, let's not harbor any ill will between us, this _is_ what's best." As he said this, not once has he stopped spinning the table, making Gaara light headed. With a sudden stop, Dr. Mikoto laughed at how Gaara's head bobbed left and right, earning a very intense glare. "Relax, it's not like I plan to kill you. Hell, you should try to enjoy yourself, but with the face you're making I assume you're not the partying type of guy, huh?" When he didn't receive an answer he spun Gaara again, thinking of something that would loosen the Kazekage's mood. With another abrupt stop he held in a laugh as he watched the young man's attempt to focus his gaze. "I so hope that you don't make such a face during sex; that would be such a turn off for your partner!"

"Why do you want to know?" Gaara retorted, warmth rising in his cheeks. He was tired of this lunatic playing around. Dr. Mikoto just laughed hysterically.

"You are very interesting, Kazekage-sama. Sadly it is time for my staff to arrive so I must regrettably end our conversation." With another spin of the table, Dr. Mikoto placed a cloth over the dizzy Gaara, sending him into an unwanted sleep.

MEANWHILE: BACK IN SUNA

"Kankuro, how you handling things in here," Temari asked as she poked her head through the door to watch her brother, reading a scroll intensely. Too intensely, he hadn't even heard her or else he'd be telling her to fuck off. She swerved around the piles of scrolls that have been left and forgotten, passed the large and impressive mahogany desk to look over Kankuro's shoulder. What she saw was something only Kankuro would ever think to do when he has to sit for an extended amount of time- he was reading an ecchi manga with a porn magazine underneath the scroll he was _suppose_ to be reading.

"You are seriously fucked up, aren't you," she whispered into his left ear, laughing as Kankuro jumped over the desk. Looking over the desk he saw Temari flipping through his manga. "What the hell is this about? It just seems like a bunch of smut."

"Hey, it ain't just smut! It's a great romantic tale that brings two unlikely people together to find them looking deeply into each other's souls!" Kankuro swiped the book from Temari's hand and stuck it into his back pocket.

"Like I said earlier; you are seriously fucked up, aren't you?"

"Only 'cause you hit me with your fan so often when we were kids."

"And you deserved each one of those hits too, you brat! All the crap you did to me, honestly, did you have to steal my ramen bowl?"

"I was hungry and you'd stolen my brownie! Oh, yeah. You still owe me a brownie too!" Kankuro glared at Temari, and she did the same.

"Whatever, I'll get you your damn brownie if you get these scrolls signed by the end of the day."

"Yes!" Kankuro cheered, but became silent causing Temari to stare at him. "This doesn't feel right, Gaara isn't here and we're acting like he never existed." Temari felt the same; they shouldn't be goofing around when their brother was still there; underneath the dunes.

"Yeah, you're right, but we have to keep up the act or else the council will find out, then they'll really chew our ass. I mean convincing them Gaara has a serious fever was difficult enough."

"Hey, Temari, what if he isn't just captured? What if he's actually dea-"

"Don't, Kankuro! We both know Gaara can't be; I have a feeling he's still there. Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Alright," Kankuro answered watching Temari head out the door. As he sat back in the office chair, he lifted the scroll to find his favorite porn magazine missing. "That sneaky bitch!"

BACK IN THE LAB

Gaara awoke in a rather small metal cell, nothing really complicated, it would be easy enough to escape, even without his sand he could send enough chakra from his hand into the lock and release it, but as he tried to manipulate the chakra it just did nothing.

"Hey, you're awake! Good thing too, I was wondering if you could help me decide between Okonomiyaki or miso soup. I can't decide on what to eat." Dr. Mikoto asked, holding a bowl in each hand. "Maybe eat both?"

"Why can't I manipulate my chakra?" Gaara demanded, ignoring Dr. Mikoto's question.

"You're cranky after naps, got to keep that in mind next time I want to ask you a question. I'll only tell you after you help me decide."

"Miso soup," Gaara growled, irritated again. This guy was just completely idiotic!

"Arigato! Now, the reason you can't use your chakra is because I've found out that these are anti-chakra crystals surrounding us. Even if you had your sand with you, it would only be a pile of sand." Gaara growled again, hating that he couldn't use his sand or summon enough chakra to even open up a simple lock. He hated the feeling of uselessness.

For the next few days Gaara had witnessed countless people become guinea pigs to the mad man. Some died soon after, others died days later; either way death was constantly present. He could hear their pleas and cries and it was bringing back unpleasant memories. As time went he didn't know how long he was there, as the large door never opened to show the time of day, unless Dr. Mikoto left to gather some new, unsuspecting victim. In an attempt to relieve the ache he felt for the suffering civilians, he let his mind wonder to Hinata whom he hadn't seen since he had arrived. He could still see her on the table, unconscious and trembling, he could still feel the strong inclination to touch her, to do something to her, but that's where he confused himself. It's not that he didn't know what women and men do together, what confused him so was the fact that he wanted to do something at all. He'd never been so drawn to someone, never like this; yes he was sexually attracted, but there was something more there. He ended up frustrated at not being able to name this unknown emotion, so he rested his head down on the metal wall, enjoying how it cooled his warm face. _Hinata, where are you?_ Gaara closed his eyes as he imagined her comforting him, letting him hold her, she would stroke his hair as she held him tight and again raised the warmth in his face.

A hiss woke him from his musings and he realized gas leaking through the tiny holes in the roof, it was sweet smelling and Gaara didn't fight, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be killed anyway. He awoke unharmed, but the hunger he had felt earlier was gone and he was clean. It seemed that they had fed him and bathed him- as the smell of soap wafted into his nostrils. They had been doing that the whole time he was here; they would sedate him to clean and feed him. It was disturbing and embarrassing knowing someone had touched you.

Dr. Mikoto strode in, a slim young man with black hair standing beside him. "Good day Gaara, how have you been? It seems you have a message as this hawk can show. It seems that the Hokage wants to know if miss Hinata is well, as her father Lord Hiashi has demanded her safe return." _What, her father? This can't be good, if I don't save her soon, things will only become worse. _

"Sir, I do think it is time to tell Kazekage-sama the good news," the young one said, holding multiple scrolls on the verge of toppling over.

"Very true, Doboro-kun!" From his assistant he turned to Gaara. "I finally did it! I finally changed an average human into an animal, though after watching the brain waves it might be that the mind hasn't changed at all. It shouldn't be a problem, so, your turn will come soon, but first goes the little missy!"

"The Hyuuga, correct, Dr. Mikoto?"

"Yes, Doboro-kun, and I have the perfect genetic mix for her. Prepare the girl and I will wait in the office." With that both left, leaving an out raged Gaara to pound against the metal bars that made the door. He could hear the moving of glass, the sound of a struggle, and Hinata's strangled cry and it infuriated him that he could only wait and hope to the gods she wouldn't die like the previous victims.

After a moment of silence, a female assistant appeared in front of his cell. "Okay, Kazekage-sama, your turn," the assistant said cheerily, the mask on her face protecting her from the gas that would sedate Gaara. Unprepared for Gaara's remaining strength the assistant was forced to call on three others to haul Gaara to the table and strap him down. Belly down, Dr. Mikoto walked towards him with what could have been the world's largest syringe.

"Kazekage-sama, you're going to make this more painful for yourself if you struggle. What I am going to do is inject the mutated DNA into your spine and from there will multiply like a virus and rush through your blood stream; any side effects will be due to the mutation morphing your blood cells. Now, please hold still." Despite his warning Gaara didn't settle, he actually fought more ferociously, stopping when he felt the long syringe dig deep into his spine, going through the bone and into the marrow. He refused to cry out, and exchanged that for biting on his lower lip until it bled. He couldn't move and they lifted and stuffed him unceremoniously into a much smaller cage. His sight was fogging again and he felt something warm nearby, it smelt like rain and lavender. When everything went black, his hearing was still there, the last thing he could hear was laughter and Dr. Mikoto's voice.

"These two will become the subject of my game. Gaara, if you can hear me, I have given you the chance to protect something, maybe when this whole ordeal ends you will find yourself with your heart torn open. Your test starts now. Let us hope you succeed." Again he laughed that damn laugh that could haunt anyone's nightmares.

**A/N: 'Kay, there you go! Had some trouble writing this chapter, don't know why. Next chapter you get to see what they turned into! Make sure to review! –Baron**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here to save the day, well, not really…maybe…Well, here you go! Chapter two for **_**Hunting for Angels**_** is out also!**

Episode 4: Animals gone wild!

Gods, Gaara felt so pent up, nothing quelled the urge to punch a wall. He wanted to feel the air again, to feel the Suna sun wash over him harshly, to touch Hinata. _Wait, what?_ Gaara was in a half-sleep, realizing that he was fantasizing about the kunoichi. He felt stiff from the emotion he couldn't name; the feeling was potent as he dwelled on her sensual figure. The body, no, the woman- Hinata- gave him but a tiny taste of desire.

He struggled to stand, but his legs gave out and he fell to the cold metal ground, but he could hardly feel the icy touch of the cage. In a prompt turn of his head he stared at his reflection on one of the metal walls. _What have they done to me_? Gaara growled at the large creature in front of him, it looked like a large dog or wolf that was dipped in a vat of blood; the eyes were like jade as they stared back at him. The growl rose from deep within his throat and exited his muzzle in a deep howl of dismay. How could they do this to him? How was he going to save Hinata and serve his nation as a beast? A hiss surprised him and he managed to jump away from where the noise came from before collapsing on his paws. A snarl made the creature next to him hiss louder, the tiny fangs extended as a threat, and it tried to claw at his muzzle.

'_Leave me alone! Where's Kiba-kun when you need him_,' someone said, but Gaara couldn't find the source of the voice and that only added to his irritation. He had enough of this and decided to stop his growling and ignored the cat creature as it was probably hissing because it thought he was some sort of foe. _'Oh, it stopped growling, maybe it won't eat me. I wonder if the Kazekage knows of this.'_

'_Who's talking? And whose 'Kiba-kun', sounds familiar_,' Gaara thought aloud as it was impossible for animals to speak. All that came to mind of anyone named Kiba was the Inuzuka clansman who was also on Hyuuga Hinata's team. Yes, the one who always had that dog with him; what was its name again? Akumaru?

'_Who's talking? Can you hear me?'_ The cat creature cautiously moved along the wall trying to look through the bars to see that no one was there. _'Where am I? I have to meet with the Kazekage!'_

'_Hinata Hyuuga," _Gaara barked to catch the cat's attention and just as he suspected, the cat turned its head to stare at him. With a quick over view he was surprised he didn't guess it was her in the first place. As a cat she had the most amazing midnight black fur with indigo highlights that only the light could reveal, but her eyes should have been a dead giveaway as they seemed pearls with a very light shade of lavender that it almost seemed white.

'_Y-yes, ahem, are you speaking to me?'_ Hinata felt ridiculous as she regarded the dog, which she was sure had spoken to her. _'Did you just talk?'_ Hinata fought the urge to stutter, she didn't need such a childish habit to resurface. It took months to get rid of her habit of twiddling her fingers and years to stop her stuttering. The large dog just stared, but it looked more like an intense glare and it was terrifying her. Again Hinata tried to get his attention, but like before he ignored her. His gaze was unwavering and she ended up staring back. _He's actually quite a good looking dog-wolf beast thing,_ Hinata thought. He had such brilliant red fur that spiked about wildly and his eyes could mesmerize a person- or cat in this case. She felt a strong urge to touch the fur and rub the pointed ears, maybe even a tiny hug, that's if it didn't look like it wanted to have her as a chew toy.

'_It seems that I can talk, even as a dog. I find it slightly offensive that you can't tell who I am.'_ Gaara focused on Hinata's face, enjoying the twitch of the tiny ears and tail as she focused on his face. _'Who else has red hair that you know?'_

Hinata gasped in recognition, she knew he had red hair and green eyes, but his voice was deeper and she never guessed that the Kazekage would come personally looking for Dr. Mikoto._ 'Gomenasai, Kazekage-sama! I would never have imagined you personally investigating the disappearances between the Konoha-Suna borders!'_Hinata placed her head in between her paws, the only way of bowing she could manage.

"Good day, Gaara-kun, Hinata-chan! Hope your rest was well," Dr. Mikoto practically sang as he walked by their cage, carrying an empty sac on his shoulder. Hinata glared and Gaara barked, actually speaking to the mad man, but he couldn't hear their words, only a bunch of barks and hisses. "Hm, I forgot that you're cranky in the morning, Gaara-kun, but you too, Hinata-chan? I guess everyone can be a little grouchy when they wake up…So, how do you like your new bodies? Both of you should feel lucky; I gave you an interesting blood mix for your animal bodies. I was going to save them for my…daughter and me, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind, after all, getting such blood samples was difficult! It would have been a waste to not use them. Gaara-kun, I gave you blood from one of the descendents of Lycaon, a Greek king that was supposedly turned into a werewolf after he infuriated the god Zeus by making his son, Arcus, into soup. Whether it's true or not I'm not sure, but definitely amusing.

"Hinata-chan, now yours was the one that almost got me sun burnt! I went on expedition to Egypt and during one of the trips to the pyramid of Giza I found a secret temple in honor of the cat goddess Bast. Bast is the daughter of Ra, the sun god and she was worshipped for her fertility and sensuality. I was thankful that they mummified this so-called cat goddess, I was able to extract a sample and escape Egypt without being caught, and good thing too, the result is simply wonderful! You are beautiful Hinata-chan!" Hinata tried to be angry, but she found it hard to be angry and flattered at the same time. "The west is such an intriguing place! If you somehow manage to migrate there I hope you enjoy it as much as I did." Dr. Mikoto checked his watch and a look of surprise came over his face. "Sorry, but it's time for me to pick up a new guest, I'll be back in thirty minutes, bye-bye," and off Dr. Mikoto skipped, yes, he literally skipped out the large door.

'_That man is a living enigma,'_ Gaara said aloud as he watched his retreating figure.

'_Agreed… Kazekage-sama how did you get here,_' Hinata asked as she crept to a corner of the cage. Gaara felt blood flood his face; he couldn't tell her he came to save her in the hopes of having her stay with him. He was thankful for the fur, or else his burning cheeks would have given him away.

'_I was needed to investigate the dunes of Suna's mountain pass. My shinobi were incapable of penetrating the sand without being swallowed by the sinkhole. I didn't expect you to have been captured.'_ That was a lie and he definitely didn't like it, but he'll be damned if he told her the embarrassing truth._ 'How is the situation in Konoha the last you remember?'_

'_The matter is becoming increasingly worse as suspicion is being placed on both nations. Naruto believes that if nothing is done it will be impossible for him to stop a war from starting. He was hoping to gain your permission to send some of his shinobi in to investigate.' _Gaara thought that would have been acceptable, as long as a few of his onbu went along to assist. _'Kazekage-sama, forgive me for changing the subject, but how are we going to escape?' _Gaara looked around the cage, no way of escape, there was only that latched bar door, but with his huge paws he wouldn't be able to lift it.

'_Hinata, please reach for that latch and lift it to unlock the cage, my paws are too large to fit through the bars.' _Gaara pointed to said latch with his muzzle. Hinata felt a blush on her cheeks at the informal way he said her name. Did that mean she could also be informal? A little maybe?

'_Hai, Gaara-sama.'_ Another blush at the curious look he gave her. _'Um, forgive me Kazekage-sama, I thought since you were being formal with me that I, uh…'_ Why was she so red? She liked Naruto didn't she? She must probably be nervous.

'_I-it's okay,'_ Gaara cleared his throat as a ball formed in it, causing the tiny stutter. _'I have no problem with you calling me Gaara…so long as I may call you Hinata.'_ What did I just say? That was far too blunt, but I'm always like that, so it's okay, right, Gaara thought. A gleam could be seen in the depths of Hinata's eyes and the lump in his throat returned.

'_I would like that…Gaara.'_ Hinata swiftly moved to the latch and did as Gaara asked, and it easily opened. Meanwhile Gaara tried to stop the damn heat from melting his face, honestly, the things that girl could do to him.

'_Good, now we wait for Dr. Mikoto to return and from there we escape before the door closes.'_ They both waited and true to his word, the moment Dr. Mikoto entered they rushed the door, avoiding the staff, and equipment. The assistant from before, Doboro, managed to catch Hinata by the tail, her screech grabing Gaara's attention and he ran back; the door was nearly closed. Dodging the others he ran to Doboro and bit harshly into the soft flesh of his shoulder, the blood spewing to the ground. Doboro released Hinata to clutch his bleeding shoulder. The blood was hot and metallic on Gaara's tongue, but he ignored it to bite more softly into Hinata's neck, she immediately went limp. Running back to the opening he saw Dr. Mikoto seemingly blocking the way, but just before he was toppled over by the wolf creature he stepped aside. In a side glance Gaara thought he saw a smirk on his face, but he wasn't sure as the doors closed tightly behind him. What did that smile mean?

BACK INSIDE

"Dr. Mikoto was it wise to let them go like that," a tiny brunette asked as she tried to tidy the papers that fell of one of the desks.

"Maybe not, Saya, but this is the only way to start the game," with another smirk Dr. Mikoto turned in the direction of his office, humming a soft tune that he used to hum to his daughter.

**A/N: This chapter was hard to finish, but I did it! Lycaon and Bast are real deities and you can look them up in the internet.I'll have an update by next week. Hope you enjoyed! -Baron**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter five! Quick note, I had a dream where Sasori was dressed in a Santa suit and Deidera was in a deer costume and Sasori was whipping him screaming 'mush, bitch!' I was happy and terrified at the same time… I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Episode Five: Naked in the Woods

Outside! They were finally outside, and an exhilaration filled Gaara as the wind caressed his face- or muzzle- and the sun brightly drowned everything in its light. The forests of Konoha had a beauty all their own, just as Suna did, and Gaara could appreciate it as he examined it all with keen eyes. He could smell the sweet scents more clearly with his stronger nose, there were scents he couldn't name, smells he never knew existed. A familiar scent- lavender and rain- wafted past him and behind him Hinata was gaining consciousness. He wanted to laugh when she tried standing and fell over, it was…cute. When she finally gathered her wits she blinked a few times before she focused on him, her eyes never ceasing to amaze him with their calming quality.

'_Gaara,'_ a chill went up his spine as she said his name; her voice was on par with a soft lullaby. _'Gaara, what happened?'_

'_We're free, we are outside at last. We must be in the forests of Konoha, whether we're near or far from the central I'm not sure.'_ Hinata looked about, everything was completely different with her knew height; she could recognize nothing to mark exactly where they were. _'Might you have an idea as to where we are?'_

'_I can't give us an exact location, but it seems that we aren't very far as the trail over there,'_ Hinata pointed with her muzzle, _'is thinned out from recent use. I would have to say it would be a day or two, three at the most if we run into trouble.' _

'_That seems a descent amount of time to reach Konoha, but I wonder if these bodies will prove to be a handicap. Hinata, what are you doing?'_ Hinata had walked toward a tree, an idea had emerged and she was dying to try it out. She leaped as high as she dared and clung to the body of the tree, looking down she guessed she leaped six, maybe even seven feet. Was that normal? Gaara couldn't believe she did that, in a single leap she almost reached the top. It made him curious as to what else she could do, and if he too could do the same. Gaara backed up as far as he could and bound forward to add power on his hind legs and landed on the thick branch of the tree, Hinata stared as she reached the top. She saw a smirk curve on his muzzle.

'_Gaara, that was…amazing, it's obvious that the sudden change of our bodies hasn't altered our physical strength, it may have even added some. I bet you could best any of the Inuzuka nin-dogs if you wanted.'_ Gaara was flattered, but what was important at the moment was to get to Konoha immediately. Hinata looked at the distance, wanting desperately to use her Byakugan, it could have been helpful at the moment, but she couldn't use her chakra…or could she? Hinata couldn't make the hand signs to activate the Byakugan, but she was able to summon her chakra to her eyes, something that silently freaked out Gaara as the pupils that were in her eyes became thin slits. Hinata restrained from jumping in joy, she'd save that for another time, as her vision enhanced ten-fold- it was stronger than usual. She had been right; Konoha was about two days ahead._ 'Gaara, I was right, the trail will lead us to the main road and straight to Konoha.'_

'_That's good, but in that time we will have to fend for ourselves since we lack basic supplies. We should travel at a diligent pace, resting when the sun begins to set.' _

'_Hai, Gaara.'_ Both followed the trail, their new enhanced senses making the world seem a mystery, as if they were seeing for the first time. In the few hours that they walked they saw a stream that was parallel to the route they were taking, the fish made Hinata hungry, made evident when her stomach growled. _'Eep! I'm sorry,but it seems I'm hungry.'_

'_I can see. Shall we rest here and continue tomorrow?'_ When Hinata nodded he smelt the air and he picked up the scent of rain; it was coming, and fast. _'Hinata, it's going to rain, its best we take cover under one of the thicker bushes. We'll catch some fish tomorrow, as the rain would just drive them deeper into the stream.' _They crawled under a thick bush, as Gaara suggested, the leaves holding off the rain from penetrating it and soaking them. Gaara was curled to the left side of the bush, thankful that his shaggy red fur kept him warm. Hinata didn't have much luck, her coat wasn't thin, but it wasn't thick, and the cold made her tremble helplessly as her body tried to warm itself. Looking over to his left, Gaara saw how she slept, her body curled up tightly into a ball and he didn't like the idea of her possibly catching a cold. Quietly he edged himself beside her, a few inches apart. If he got any closer he was sure she'd wake and be terrified at him being there, but she was still trembling terribly. Again he moved closer, not inches, but an inch apart, that had to be close enough. He rested his head on his paws, having a difficult time ignoring the proximity between them, but ignoring her became impossible when he felt her nudge her tiny body against his much larger one. _She smells so nice…Wait, no, bad Gaara! This is not good._ But she felt and smelt _so_ good, he curled himself around her, her scent intoxicating as it made his mind swim into dark waters. She made sleep possible and impossible. The things this girl could do to him…

NEXT MORNING

The morning chill woke him, the sun warming him as it was filtered through small gapes in the bush that felt smaller to him. Gaara didn't want to leave that moment; he was just so comfortable where he was. He felt Hinata stir, looking down he expected her against his side, refusing to remove herself from the warm red fur, but instead he saw something that drove his mind into overload. Hinata wasn't a cat, she was human! She was human and nude! The gods must have hated him because he was the same. Still asleep, she pushed herself closer, her whole body pressed against him. _Uh, Hinata's so soft…_ Gaara's blood was rushing elsewhere when her hands began roaming over him, he wouldn't be able to hold himself if she got any closer. Oh, yes, the gods _must_ hate him, Hinata wrapped her thigh around his waist, and he could feel his member poking against her flesh. _Gods, why does she have to feel so damn good against me?_ His heart was pounding uncontrollably, he couldn't stand it anymore, he gently unwrapped himself from her grip and scurried from the bush at the speed Rock Lee would meet Gai for a training session, or at the speed Choji would run to eat for free at Ichiraku Ramen. He flung himself into the cold stream, letting the cold water reduce his arousal. Gaara refused to leave the stream, the edge of the bank concealed half of his face, and he hoped there wouldn't be any more incidents.

"Gaara, where are you," A groggy Hinata called as she crawled from beneath the bush, her eyes foggy from sleep. Gaara sunk himself lower, she was making…poses. Maybe she didn't realize it. "Huh, I'm naked in the woods? This dream again?" Hinata stretched her lithe body a way a cat would. That sensuality really shows, but Dr. Mikoto had said he used a cat goddess's blood that stood for sensuality and fertility… _Don't even go there Gaara, you're behaving more like Kankuro_. Hinata was on her knees as she stretched the upper half of her body, her hands above her head, giving Gaara the most interesting view. He would be lying if he said he wouldn't have fantasies about it later. After her stretch she returned to the bush, giving him an amazing view of her perfect bottom. _Yup, the gods must __**really**__ hate me. I'm never going to leave this stream…ever._

**A/N: This chapter was fun for me, I thought it would nice to give Gaara a taste of what is ahead, plus having Gaara squirm a little is hilarious. Hope you enjoyed! -Baron**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I update every Thursday or Friday so keep your eyes peeled! I'm trying to end both this fanfic and **_**Hunting for Angels**_** at the same time so I might wind up updating earlier than expected. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
><strong>

Episode Six: Thank You

Hinata was worried; Gaara was acting a bit strange this morning, what had happened? Hinata had awoken disappointed that she was a cat, and that Gaara wasn't beside her, she was sure he had slept beside her; if not, then what was that warmth she felt last night? Hinata rose from the bush and saw a pile of fish on the ground, still wriggling from being on dry land; another was thrown to the pile by Gaara who had been capturing them in his powerful jaws. When Hinata called to him he looked as if he would jump out of his skin, she found it adorable that he looked so surprised at being caught.

_'I was wondering where you were, and now I see that you were using your time wisely.'_ Hinata rested at the edge of bank, watching Gaara jump up and shake the water from his fur and looking like a giant red cotton ball at the end. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the young Kazekage.

_'What are you laughing at,'_ Gaara asked, unaware of the state his fur was in. Hinata just laughed even more at the innocent face he gave her, he just continued to stare. What was so funny?

'_You are very charming, Gaara, you are claimed to be a hard and stoic man when it comes to your people and your nation, now don't be offended, but when it comes to yourself I think you are quiet ignorant. Please stay still.'_ Hinata lifted herself from her spot and walked up to him; Gaara instantly went rigid as she placed herself next to him. _'Gaara, please lie down and try to relax, I'm just going to settle your fur is all.' _Hinata thought she heard him whine, but ignored it to watch him lay down for her. She looked him over; Gaara really made a handsome wolf-dog creature, the red fur was shining brilliantly from the morning sun and his eyes were like beautiful gems. _'This might be a little awkward, but it will be over soon.' _Beginning from his chest she rubbed herself against his fur, smoothing it out as she went, from his left she switched to his right and ended up in between his paws, brushing the fur of his neck and face. _He's so warm. I wish I was human to feel that soft fur with my fingers._

'_Hinata, you're purring.' _

'_Oh! Um… I-I just really like how your fur feels.'_ Looking up she caught his gaze and for a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe; he was human. It wasn't that he was human that made her incapable of taking in air; it was the expression he was making that made her face feel hot. Gaara was giving her a heated gaze that she never experienced firsthand; she was always the bystander, now that she was on the receiving end she couldn't stop her heart from beating faster. When she wasn't on missions and out accompanying one of her female friends she always felt a tad bit jealous when Ino or Sakura received looks of longing. Was she really no good? Why was she always ignored and unwanted? Was it that she was unlovable; undesirable? _'Gaara…'_ She wanted to touch his face badly, she didn't know why and she didn't really care, she just felt as if she had to. _If only I were human…_

"Hinata," Gaara gasped when arms wrapped themselves around his neck, smothering him in Hinata's warm embrace. At first he simply lied there, trying to collect his thoughts on what just happened, and what he managed to understand was that Hinata was human again and hugging him…and that he was human. A sound was coming from her, looking down Hinata was crying into his chest, pressing her face even deeper. He's never been in this type of situation, and was at a complete loss on what to do to comfort her so he did what the males did in those romantic novels Temari kept talking about; he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her even closer and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Um, are you better," Gaara asked, his voice sounding slightly deeper to himself.

"Thank you." Hinata's face was still buried in Gaara's chest, making it inaudible; her face invisible. Her face flushed from the small kiss he gave her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you." Hinata was silent for a second, her body trembling and her arms tightening themselves around his neck. It seemed she gathered her courage because the next thing Gaara knew Hinata had rolled them over so that she was straddling his waist, looking down at him.

"I said, thank you. Gaara you are the first man to look at me that way and it…it made me happy. I've always thought I was incapable of affecting people in such a way. Thank you." Like before she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him to her. Gaara's eyes were tightly shut, he knew where his face was, and it was being cradled above Hinata's chest, all the while Hinata was whispering 'thank you' to him.

'_Hey, Paho! Look two humans are doing it in the woods,'_ something sang. Both Hinata and Gaara looked over and saw a finch looking at them, and later joined by another.

'_I tell you, Ro, these humans just go off and mate whenever they want! Don't they ever wait for the mating season? I tell you, they just don't respect the rules of nature! Doing it whenever or wherever they want! Honestly, don't they have any manners?'_

'_I don't know about you, but they don't smell human? They both give off a mixed scent, it's actually very alluring, especially the female! She smells like the forest and pure female! She'll have a lot of males after her during this year's mating season. Females with strong pheromones are always the best and hardest to mate with.'_

'_You're right; hey, I think they're looking at us. The male looks angry and the female has changed color! She looks pretty this way- she's all pink now!'_

'_Don't worry, they're humans, they can't understand us, and plus there's no rea- is the male getting closer?'_

'_I believe he is!'_ The one called Paho flew away, leaving his friend, Ro, in Gaara's clutches to be squeezed mercilessly in his left hand.

"I understood everything you just said," Gaara growled to the tiny finch. "Mind your own business, and we weren't mating!"

'_Says the human whose testosterone level just shot through the roof,'_ Ro chirped, receiving another squeeze. _'Okay! Sorry! Now let me go!'_

"Why should I? I'm quite enjoying myself." When the finch whined he began poking the side of its head with his finger.

"Gaara, please leave Ro alone, he didn't know we could understand him and his friend." Gaara yielded when Hinata placed a dainty hand on his own. "Please forgive him; it was an embarrassing situation you found us in. I hope you will not hold a grudge against us." Ro flew to Hinata's open palm, listening attentively as she stroked his head with her finger.

'_Keep stroking my head like that and I'll do whatever you want,'_ Ro chirped loudly, his wings flapping in contentment.

"Watch it bird," Gaara threatened, sending a glare at the tiny bird.

'_Jealous are we? I don't blame you. I'd be jealous too if an attractive female was stroking someone else's feathers beside my own.'_ A series of loud chirps signified Ro laughing at Gaara's scowling. _'What strange humans you are. You understand my ilk and don't seem entirely human, is Mother Nature already bored with its present occupants?'_

"This is not nature's doing, it was man's. A man changed us into animals, thus why we are the way we are," Hinata explained, Gaara giving a small nod in agreement.

'_Seriously; you aren't kidding me? Do you know Yasei no Okami? No? Well, she's like you guys, but she likes to stay in her creature form.'_

"R-really! Can you take us to her? She might know how to help us." Ro agreed, but he would need to inform her before hand, that Okami did not enjoy visitors. "Once you gain her permission, might there be a chance that you can notify us in Konoha? I must return home quickly as possible and report to the Hokage."

'_You mean the human nest? Yeah, that would be fine, plus I know a canary there. That guy owes me twelve bird seeds. Finding you will be easy, your scent is far too exquisite to confuse for another.'_

"T-thank you, we will wait there for her response." With that Ro flapped his wings and launched himself in the vast sky and headed north. "Gaara, do you think she will accept us?"

"She will; we are the only other humans like her. She has no choice, really. This Okami will have to if she wants revenge on Dr. Mikoto."

"You're right, but I thought we were the only ones that survived this ordeal? Not once has Dr. Mikoto ever mentioned another success, if I'm correct, all of the previous have died. She would have been changed a long time ago for the forest animals to know of her."

"Hm. Makes me wonder why she wants to stay in her creature form instead of return to the humans."

"Once we meet Okami, maybe she'll answer that." A flapping sound caught their attention as the creature crash landed to a high branch.

'_Ro I'm back! Are you dead?'_ The finch from before had returned turning his beak in several directions to see if he could spot his friend. _'Ah! It's those humans again! They ate Ro! Ro, you poor fool, eaten by savage humans- most likely by the male!  
><em>

"I didn't eat him, he left to seek out Yasei no Okami," Gaara growled at the finch, annoyed at the thing for assuming he would eat that damn bird, as if he would eat it raw.

'_How do I know that's true,'_ the little bird squawked at him, earning a glare, followed by a sinister smile. _'Ah! Wait, what are you doing?'_

"You want to know if it's true," Gaara asked as he captured the bird in his hand like he did to Ro earlier. "I don't like eating my food raw, but I could make an exception for you." Gaara chuckled when the little bird- Paho- began to beg for mercy.

"Gaara, please stop teasing him," Hinata pouted, reluctantly he let go; can't he have his fun? "Sorry, but he is telling the truth."

'_Teasing? More like torture come on! I'll believe you for now, just 'cause _you're_ nice, but a little advice for you, don't mate with that guy. Most likely what every progeny he gives you will end up with a bad temper.'_

"Shut up! What is it with you and your friends assuming we were mating?" Could they not leave that matter alone? It was an awkward subject he did not like discussing, and arguing with a bird over such a thing was becoming tiresome. The bird flew away, screeching that he would crap on his head the next time they met and Gaara just sent him one of his regular glares.

"That was interesting," Hinata chuckled as she watched the latter happen, so many surprises to deal with. "Shall we leave now?"

"Yes, or else that bird will return to fulfill his disgusting act of vengeance. Also, Hinata, I am concerned that we can't enter Konoha in the nude, it doesn't seem very appropriate." There was suddenly a dead silence as Hinata looked down at herself, then at Gaara, then back to herself. More silence before all hell broke loose. Hinata screamed and jumped into the bush they had slept in, Gaara jumped away in surprise at what just frightened Hinata, but there was nothing. There was absolutely nothing that could have even posed a threat, confused as to why she suddenly hid herself Gaara dug through the top of the bush to find Hinata blushing madly, her arms wrapped around herself. "Hinata, are you alright? There is nothing that can harm you."

"N-no, i-it's nothing like that, i-it's that I -we're- naked," Hinata cried. "It is very bad that a woman and man see each other like this unless wedded." It took him a second but it finally made sense to him; she wasn't frightened she was embarrassed and this in return made him feel very much embarrassed that Hinata had seen him so exposed.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to see you like that, and you seeing me like this, I am aware that it is inappropriate for someone of your station to be seen as such." Gaara sat down on the ground feeling very uncomfortable at the mess they were in, he didn't know what he was talking about, he was sort of making it up as he went along, and feeling like it was some way of comforting Hinata. "I've never seen a woman…in the nude before, and in all honesty I've never really cared to, I've never been curious, but I found you to be very attractive. I-I don't know what the point is in me telling you all of this, but I want you to know you are probably the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Everything he said was true, he didn't know why he was saying such things, but it did make him feel slightly better, like some heavy weight was lifted from his chest. "Hinata?"

"Thank you; you are also a v-very beautiful person. You are kind to me and see me differently than everyone else, you see me as a whole person, rather than just a body, and for that I owe you thanks." Gaara smiled to himself, wishing he could see her face again, but more so to be a wolf creature, that way she wouldn't have to see his warm face. This was a first for him, feeling so confused and flushed, but feeling like he was doing something right. Finally Hinata submerged from the shrubbery, once again a cat. _'Gaara, you're a wolf again!'_

'_Huh? What makes us change? It really is irritating to switch on and off like we did earlier,'_ Gaara grunted before trotting off to the stream, the fish he caught earlier had already gone bad as they were carelessly left in the sun. _'It seems we won't be able to eat this anymore, and it's already mid-day. Should we wait to catch more fish or do you think you can manage until we reach Konoha,' _Gaara asked.

'_I've actually forgotten about my hunger, but if you're hungry we can stay. I have no qualms of staying another night, but I think it might be best to continue and eat once we arrive,'_ Hinata replied.

'_Then we shall continue,'_ Gaara walked ahead, Hinata slightly behind him as they began following the trail they had been using before, the sounds of human activity increasing as they neared.

'_Gaara,'_ Hinata called from behind him, not looking directly at him when he stopped to wait for her to reach him. _'What you said before, did you mean it?'_

'_Hm. Why should I lie? There's nothing I could gain from telling you something untrue. Well, there is that saying_ that beauty is in the eye of the beholder_, so to me it is true. I think of you as the most beautiful, and my opinion on this is absolute. I will not accept anyone else.'_

'_Thank you, Gaara.'_

**A/N: This might be the longest chapter I have ever done! Remember to R&R! Love all of ya!- Baron**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Many thanks to my reviewers, I take time to read them and I enjoy the comments and advice you guys leave me! Do you hear it; it is the grinding of the wheels of my brain, a new GaaHina fanfic forming in my head. Whether it is to be, even I don't know, but enough chatter, on with this chapter! I don't own Naruto!**

Episode Seven: Sleepy Confession and a Lesson Yet Learned

Gaara was frustrated, Hinata wasn't speaking to him and whenever he addressed her she would become flustered and turn her head away from him. What had he done wrong? He didn't know, usually he wouldn't care as many people still feared him and avoided him, but when Hinata ignored him it was like his soul was being crushed. Had he not confessed to her that he found her beautiful but a moment ago, or was that a very surreal daydream? Hinata had become quite ever since she asked him if what he said was true…Maybe Hinata thought he was lying to her? No, if he found her disgusting or hideous he wouldn't have replied back, it would have been rude to tell her if she was, but Hinata was beautiful and that was plainly obvious to anyone with eyes.

'_Gaara-sama, we have arrived,'_ the Hyuuga announced, refusing to face him as she said so. This truly was frustrating; more so now that she has added the honorific. A low huff escaped him and she finally turned to him, her pearly eyes taking his breath away. _'Gaara-sama, is everything alright?'_

'_I should be the one asking you if you're alright. Have I done something to offend you, to the degree of having lost the use of my name without such formality? If I have then I apologize for my misconduct, whatever it may be.'_ They were at Konoha's gates, a dog and a cat staring at each other with a look so intense that the jounnin (sp?) that guarded the front thought they could be conversing, and their intrigue peaked when the cat- which they found quite eye-catching- approached the large dog-beast. It was so damn large, it could have been a wolf or a small bear, and even now they contemplated whether it was a wild beast that had entered the village looking for a free meal.

'_Please do not apologize, you have done nothing wrong,'_ Hinata calmly came up to him and looked up at his eyes that seemed to be indecisive as to be sea foam green or turquoise. _'Gaara, I added the 'sama' from habit, if this hurt you than I am the one who must deliver you an apology. You are my friend, Gaara.' _Internally Gaara grinned, while externally his large bushy red tail wagged happily, again catching the attention of the jounnin. They watched the large dog-beast as it happily followed the small cat into the village, catching the eyes of everyone they passed.

Hinata rejoiced, she was home again, although altered, she felt complete again. The sun was falling and this meant that they would need shelter and food, but how would they obtain either in these bodies? Gaara mean while sniffed an interesting scent that was vaguely familiar; it was earthy and smelt of something else, something that sent a growl rumbling in his chest, the fur rising, his teeth baring themselves to this unknown scent. It was close and it had his scent as well, with his sensitive ears he heard its own warning rumble towards him.

'_Hinata,'_ Gaara barked bringing her back from her thoughts too late as she bumped into a large dog, almost equal to that of Gaara's height and length. One look sent chills up Hinata's spine as the dag bared its teeth toward Gaara who spread his legs, ready to launch himself; both growled loudly trying to scare the other off.

'_Wa-wait! Gaara, please calm yourself, this is Akumaru, he's Kiba-kun's companion,'_ Hinata cried. She placed herself in front of Gaara, trying to catch his eye by cautiously moving towards him, not wanting to set him off. _'Please calm down.' _As if from a dream he awoke, not in a bed but in the middle of the street with Hinata in between him and a large white dog, smudges of brown on both its ears, the tail raised to show its dominance.

'_Hinata, forgive me, my thoughts fogged and I didn't realize I was threatening the dog,'_ Gaara apologized for the second time since they arrived. He didn't know why he had such animosity towards Akumaru, it was like a he was sent an invisible challenge he had to accept.

'_Who are you calling a dog, bitch," _Akumaru growled, snapping Hinata's head towards him._ 'What are you looking at cat?'_

'_D-did you just speak?'_ Hinata was dumb founded, she's never thought she would ever hear Akumaru speak, well, the birds should have been clue enough to make her see that they could hear other animals voices, but this amazed her.

'_Well, obviously, I'm talking to you now aren't I, where you whelped yesterday?'_ Akumaru's voice was deep and rough; it made Hinata wonder how he sounded when he was a pup. _'Yo, neko-chan, can you stop staring at me your eyes are…Your eyes!' _With a leap backwards he ran towards the Inuzuka compound.

'_Wait,'_ she shouted after him, but he was already out of sight, a sigh escaped her as she turned back to the young Kazekage. _'Gaara, do you mind the idea of infiltrating the Hyuuga compound?'_ When he raised his brow Hinata explained._ 'We need somewhere to stay, we cannot remain outside, we don't know when we will change back into our original forms, and it would be very uncomfortable situation for us both to be …exposed. Inside the Hyuuga compound we can use my mother's room, no one enters, and since it has no surrounding rooms no one uses the hall unless they wish to visit the old dojo, which is also in disuse. Would you be willing to share a room?'_

'_I have no qualms other than you feeling uncomfortable sharing a room with me. This morning, you became distant after you asked me if I was telling you the truth about you being beautiful, you may further yourself more if we shared the same quarters. Would you be alright with me there?'_

'_Oh, th-that wasn't because of you, I was just flattered in you believing me to beautiful. I was and still am embarrassed, but I'm also very happy. I'm not uncomfortable with us sharing the room.'_

'_Um, okay,'_ Gaara cleared his throat, that ball was forming in it again and he really didn't want to stutter. _'With that aside, I wish to discuss these sudden transformations; I have a theory on what triggers it.'_

'_I would love to hear them, but maybe we should secure ourselves in the confines of the Hyuuga compound. I have certain concerns over our insane scientist.'_ Gaara nodded and she lead him to the prestigious Hyuuga home, it was large and wide, surrounded by guards that looked like giant dolls, they all looked alike. _'Come, this way. There is an old tree that leads to the upper rooms, my relatives should be out doing chores so no one should be upstairs, from there we can sneak to the lower level and into the hall that leads to my mother's room.'_

'_Hinata, was your mother loved?'_ A silence pervaded the air, Hinata stood still on the branch she jumped on. _'You do not have to answer if you do not wish to.'_

'_Yes, Gaara, she was loved. Everyone loved her, she was like the sun of the Hyuuga family, she gave warmth to everyone and when she died everything suddenly became cold. Father, although he didn't seem to care, he suffered the most, his heart had frozen over that day and no amount of warmth could reach him. Not until these last few years has it started to thaw, there is hope that father will return to us once again, to Hanabi and me.'_ Gaara felt his heart ache, he knew that feeling, he understood what it was like to harden your heart, it was a way of protecting oneself. Hinata sighed and she bade him to follow, she jumped from the branch and to the roof silently, Gaara the same, it was simple enough to pass through the halls without being caught though they were almost thwarted when a guard passed the hall to head upstairs, they rushed into the room when he passed by. Stumbling in Hinata had almost suffocated beneath Gaara's weight, her smaller body being completely smothered beneath his. When he rose he took in her ruffled fur and her twitching tail and couldn't hold it in, he let a laugh escape him, Hinata'd ears twitched in irritation and that just made him laugh even louder.

'_How mean! You're laughing at me when you could have killed me,' _Hinata rebuked, Gaara just snickered when he attempted to stop his laughing. He didn't stop until Hinata pounced on his head and tried to suffocate him in return by covering his nose with her tiny body. Gaara in return shook his head lightly and she fell on her paws before trapping her between his massive paws and resting his chin atop her head. Now she was nestled in a furry cage that refused to release her when she whined.

'_Your attempts are futile, chibi! I am the victor of this battle, and as my prisoner I have every right to keep you there,'_ Gaara teased. He could feel Hinata's struggles weaken until she finally relented to being snuggled by him. His strength could easily overpower her and she would be at his mercy, unless…oh yes, that would work. It always did when she used it on Kiba and Shino when they were younger. If she were human a grin would be evident, actually even then it was sort of obvious. Feeling the warm bundle under him squirm he looked down at Hinata who placed her paws against his chest and her eyes widened with slight tears, they captured his and for a moment he felt like he was being sucked in.

'_Gaara, please let me go,' _she pleaded; her voice was sweet and alluring. When he gave no response she managed to escape and jumped up on one of the comfort chairs her mother would occupy when reading. Gaara was stock still, he felt like he couldn't breathe, like he couldn't hear past the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding as if he ran a marathon against Lee, and his stomach did a weird flip. He came back to his senses when Hinata chuckled at him, saying something about it always works. _'It seems the tides have turned my dear Kazekage, I am the one who won this battle.' _Gaara almost swore he saw her smirking at him.

'_I admit defeat today, but remember Hinata-hime that tomorrow is another day and that little trick will not work again.'_

'_I look forward to the next battle with anticipation, Kazekage-sama,'_ Hinata countered. Gaara smiled internally, such a cute creature she was. _'Gaara, it may be a bit late, but welcome to my home.'_

'_Thank you for letting me stay, even if it is secret.'_ Stretching he moved towards her and rested above the couch with Hinata, curling beside her.

'_Gaara, what do you think makes us change,'_ Hinata asked, her head resting on one of Gaara's paws. He wouldn't admit it but he found that Hinata's presence had become a source of comfort and he enjoyed her tantalizing scent, it was subtle but potent, it lulled his hectic mind into a dreamland.

'_I believe it is our desire to change,'_ Gaara answered, a yawn following it, he felt so tired suddenly.

'_Please explain.'_ Another yawn, his lids felt heavy and his body weak. Hinata's voice was so soft, he loved listening to it, and it made him feel at peace. With difficulty he lifted his head to look at Hinata, her head doing the same.

'_It is the desire to be human that changes us back. If you don't believe me, think back on the last thing you wanted to do before you became human.' _Even though it made her blush she had to accept it as truth, the last thing she had thought of was the need to touch Gaara's fur with her finger. With this in mind she wondered what Gaara was thinking when he had changed. Gaara's head dropped again to his paws, his head felt dull, like the time he drank saki with Kankuro, he felt so happy then the next day his head felt like it would explode.

'_Gaara, when you changed back into a person, what were you thinking about?'_ It was an innocent enough question that he could have answered differently if his mind hadn't felt so numb; he ended up telling her the truth.

'_I was thinking about you. Heh, you were so adorable when you said you liked my fur that I remembered you in the morning. You were so pretty, no, that's not the word…You weren't pretty, you were beautiful! You looked like the princes of the forest, you temptress you…I had almost lost my mind when you held me in your sleep. It was like a dream, a really strange and beautiful dream.'_ Gaara sighed. _'A beautiful dream I want to have again.' _His lids closed and a smirk covered his face, his words had been slurred like that of a drunk, but each one Hinata heard with a clarity she wish she hadn't had. Her face felt like it was on fire and she felt faint, poor Hinata couldn't stop the rushing in her chest, she couldn't believe that he saw her like that and that he found her to be tempting. Looking at him and his sleeping form she felt relief and disappointment.

'_Gaara, thank goodness you're asleep, if you say anything more, I'm afraid I would fall for you. What you say is lust, not love, and one unrequited love is enough, a second would kill me. How cruel you are in raising my hopes, but I am a fool in having any at all.' _A cold crept in, but she refused to close the distance between them, she didn't need to worsen her situation. _'I am hopeless,' _she snuggled into his side, knowing that the pain would come and she would take every wound openly; how else would she learn her lesson?

**A/N: Done! Next chapter I will have to put some action in, I'm boring myself. How about we also add a good drama bit? Hm… shall we tempt Gaara's wrath? Let's add a drunken Naruto, a jealous Gaara, and a perverted Kiba! Oh yeah, now that'll be fun for me. Next chapter we shall find out! -Baron **


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: To those who are curious about their age, both Hinata and Gaara are twenty-three years old. Many Gaara hugs to those who added me to their favorite story list, it made me so happy! What craziness will I put Gaara and Hinata through today? You'll just have to read to find out. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

Episode Eight: Welcome Party

Gaara woke up with a pleasant surprise, Hinata was sleeping atop his head, and he was thoroughly confused on how she managed to get up there in the first place without him realizing it, trying not to stir her from her slumber Gaara tilted his head to the side and she rolled off. Jumping down from the comfort chair, he shook his fir and went into the private bathroom with the expectation of taking a shower; there was a large bath tub and shower combo. Gaara thought it the best moment to see if he was right about the change being triggered by their will, he shut his eyes and thought of his desire to turn the shower on with his own hands, to wash his hair and body with his own hands. When he reopened his eyes he saw that he was human once again, and a rare smile graced his face when he caught site of his pale skin and dark circles in the mirror. He turned on the shower that let out a steady stream of water fall over his body and he had never felt as grateful for a shower as he did at that moment, the water warmed him and when he finished he felt refreshed and ready to solve whatever problems headed his way. Gaara felt as if he was able to withstand anything! He looked through the closets in search of a towel and to his dismay, he found none. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the thought of having to exit nude, oh hell no! His mind was frantic and he couldn't focus his mind on the want to become a dog, he was stuck. With a gulp and a deep breath he pocked his head out the door and found Hinata nowhere, this disappointed and relieved him much. Quickly he looked in the closet of the room and found old white robes he could use as clothing meanwhile, as he grabbed the old clothes he heard the window open and he jumped inside the closet. Peeking through the tiny space he saw that it was Hinata, dragging clothes with her tiny jaws, she stopped and looked around to see if anyone was around before she too closed her eyes and became human. To Gaara it looked like a haze that consumed the body and became focused when she was fully human, he watched as she picked up the clothes and commenced putting on each article of clothing, first her lacy white panties and matching bra, followed by a black tang top and tight shorts. Hinata smiled at herself as she looked at herself in the full body mirror, she exited the room and in that time Gaara calmed his ragged breathing and slowed his rushed heart enough to exit the closet looking less flustered than when he watched Hinata change before his eyes. Straightening the white robe he managed to cloak himself in, he sat in the comfort chair he had slept in previously, thinking on how he would get out of this predicament. His head began to pound at the thought of his council finding out he had disappeared, that would set off a war quicker than Naruto could finish a bowl of ramen…Okay, maybe not that fast, but the fact remains that they would certainly start a war over their missing Kazekage, but it hasn't yet meaning that Temari and Kankuro believed he was still alive and keeping things under control. Gaara knew that they had created an excuse for his absence and that the excuse would not last long, he needed to get to Suna as quickly as possible and explain everything.

"Gaara, you are awake? I see you have found my father's old robes," Hinata said as she entered the room through the window like before, two boxes occupied her left hand and she smiled when Gaara's stomach growled at the delicious smells wafting from it. "I managed to sneak into the kitchen and made breakfast, after we can head for the Hokage tower."

"Thank you for the meal."

Gaara and Hinata escaped the Hyuuga compound in their animal forms, not wanting to be spied by the others and avoid scandal. On their way to the Hokage tower Akumaru appeared before them, growling at Gaara, his tongue lolling from running to them, Kiba landed beside him with a questioning look.

"Akumaru, these can't be the Kazekage or Hinata, that's a cat and a … I have absolutely no idea if that's a dog or a wolf." Kiba looked down at them, his eyes darting between the tiny black cat and the giant red beast with amusement.

'_Smell them! It is Hinata and the sand user, hell you can tell just by looking at them idiot!'_ Akumaru barked at his companion, earning a glare from the Inuzuka. Kiba stepped forward and cooed at Hinata to come to him, at this a growl rose in Gaara's chest, Kiba gave him a wary look but continued to call the female over to him. Hinata gave Gaara a stern look and proceeded forward and met Kiba's waiting hands, he picked up the tiny creature and examined her large pearly eyes and took in the scent of rain and lavender.

"Well, what do you know, you're right! Hinata, it is you!" Kiba squeezed her in delight, Hinata's eyes stung with tears as she felt him hug her tightly against his chest. He swung her around and looked at her again; a frown was evident on his face. "Hinata, what happened to you?"

'Tell your master to put her down this instant,' Gaara growled to Akumaru whose tail wagged as he watched Kiba recognize the cat for who she really was. Turning to the incensed Kazekage he just let out a low snarl that showed his irritation towards him, Akumaru bared his fangs when Gaara tried to pass him to get to the Inuzuka man, Gaara did the same and glared at the white dog. 'Get out of my way, I wish to speak with Hinata.'

'Leave those two alone; can't you see that they are enjoying themselves? So, mind your own business.' Both faced each other, their fur raised and their tails raised to show their dominance, they spread their legs and looked as if ready to pounce. They didn't notice that both Kiba and Hinata were looking at them with fear, they didn't want them to fight, but they certainly didn't want to get involved. 'Better yet, leave!'

'As if I would leave Hinata with you, I warn you, get out of the way,' Gaara growled again, and as he paced forward the moment he was at Akumaru's side the white dog snapped at his neck, only managing to snip at the red fur. Jumping away Gaara growled at Akumaru before launching himself at the dog, biting at his jaw, but Akumaru was too quick for him and barely got away. Using his speed to his advantage he ran circles around Gaara who's only other course of action was to wait for him to attack, and when he did Gaara dodged Akumaru's sharp teeth and clamped on to his neck, pinning him to the ground. Akumaru whined from the pain, when he tried to shake him off Gaara only bit harder, sending the dog back to the ground.

'_Gaara! Gaara, please calm down, he's my friend,'_ Hinata cried, wiggling free of Kiba's grasp she ran at Gaara and looked him in the eyes, they were wild and unfocused. Again she cried for him to listen but it fell on deaf ears, she watched him sink his teeth even deeper making Akumaru's fir red around Gaara's teeth. _'Gaara, please stop!'_ Kiba came up to the two creatures and pinched an area behind Gaara's neck and Gaara went limp, unable to move his limbs he fell to the ground with a thud. Akumaru stood and panted in exhaustion, his legs wobbled as he maintained his balance. Summoning a group of nin-dogs Kiba was able to move Gaara to his home, Hinata followed behind Akumaru as they entered the spacious home. Kiba lead the dogs to a guest room where they dropped off Gaara and Hinata, Gaara was emitting a low growl as he watched the dogs near him, examining him and sniffing him.

"Hinata, I'll be back in a second with some food, I'll explain what happened then." Kiba exited the room with a toothy grin, the other dogs following him, leaving Gaara alone with Hinata to converse on what just happened. Gaara didn't look at Hinata; he was ashamed that he wasn't able to stop himself from fighting with Akumaru. Hinata watched his still figure on the bed, wondering what he was thinking about, but when she came close she saw a look of embarrassment and pain. Thinking on what she could do, she looked about the room for a robe but found only a long and flexible shinobi top, she felt her desire to comfort Gaara change her into her human form and she was able to place the shirt on, pulling at the edges to make sure nothing was exposed before she addressed the sad looking Kazekage.

"Gaara," Hinata whispered as she sat on the floor, her face looking at Gaara who lay on the bed. Gaara was still unable to use his body, so he was forced to face her, she extended her hand and rubbed his pricked ears and stroked the fur that covered his face. "Gaara, why are you sad?"

'_I didn't mean to hurt your friend, I couldn't stop myself. I don't know why I did it, the feeling I had was the same as before, it was as if I was given an invisible challenge that I couldn't refuse.'_ Gaara felt his chest swell, his eyes felt droopy and he felt so tired; Hinata was the only one who could make him feel so safe and warm. He couldn't imagine not having that sense of security; with that in mind the idea of having to leave her behind excited an ache within his being.

"Gaara, both of you are very dear to me and it hurts me to see you both fighting one another. Kiba said he would be able to explain and maybe he could help figure out what's going on. I don't want to see either of you hurt. Akumaru's important to me, and you are important to me as well Gaara." Hinata smiled warmly at him and kissed the top of his head; her face flushed but determined when she drew back. A rush of emotions went through him and each one mixed with the other, confusing him but exciting him as well. The emotions built and peaked when she caressed his face, smiled at him lovingly and kissed him once more upon the head, those feeling were so strong that it almost terrified him of drowning in them. So focused was he on trying to decipher his emotions he scarce realized that Hinata was staring wide eyed at him as his hand cupped her cheek and pulled her to him. Gaara saw the excitement in her eyes and that gave him courage to draw her closer, but before his lips could reach her the door swung open.

"What the Hell," Kiba shrieked as he took in the image of Hinata, dressed in a tight fitting shirt, with a naked Gaara pulling her to him, the food he was holding fell to the ground. "In my house, oh hell no! Have some decency man!" Both shinobi parted quickly, and looked anywhere but at each other. Kiba took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes darted to Gaara who was still undressed and just pointed to him with a look of menace. "Gaara, you get your pale ass into that closet and find some damn cloths, no one needs to see your junk!" Jumping from his place on the bed he ran into the guest closet and found nothing and when he indicated this to Kiba the Inuzuka man just shouted at him to hide in the closet then, and when Gaara did as he was told Kiba turned his eyes on Hinata. "You! Now, you have to stay put while I find you some underwear, and Gaara, while I'm gone you better not get any ideas unless you want to be castrated!" With a huff Kiba exited, Gaara flushed with embarrassment, he hadn't thought that he would be caught in such an act; a shiver went through him at Kiba's threat. He wouldn't do that would he? What the hell am I thinking, of course he would, he's Hinata's friend! I would be lucky to escape with my life if I did try anything, Gaara thought.

"Um…G-Gaara, I, uh, I think it would be best if we keep to ourselves for a while, it would not be wise to anger him."

"Is he always like this when it comes to you?"

"Sadly, yes. He is like my cousin Neji; he is very overprotective when it comes to the opposite sex. What surprises me is that he didn't try to castrate you on the spot," Hinata responded with a sigh.

"He's done that before, who was the unlucky fellow?" Gaara squirmed in the closet, it was way too small and it was dusty from disuse.

"Yes, but the guy wasn't after me, he just wanted to speak to me over some teaching methods he wanted to try out. Unfortunately Kiba had seen him running towards me and he followed behind poor Konohamaru-kun and jumped him in the middle of the street, had it not been for Shino Konohamaru would be left with no chance of ever having children."

"Shino, is he the bug user? Is he as bad as the Inuzuka?"

"In a way yes, he uses his bugs to stalk the men near me, he gathers information and uses their weaknesses to threaten them. Shino causes silent mischief while Kiba prefers to use violence to get his point across, no matter who it is. This is why I said it surprises me that he didn't threaten you like the rest."

"I should say I'm lucky. I hope to avoid his violent side as much as possible, but that doesn't mean I will stay away from you. I would find that keeping away impossible." A vain pulsed in Gaara's head; it was like a challenge now. Gaara thought maybe it was his rank that kept him safe, but if what Hinata said was true than it could be that Kiba believed he was no threat to him, and this pissed him off. Maybe Kiba was after her and he thought that Gaara was no obstacle. He had every right to her affections, but that man felt he was incapable of having her, this challenge he would accept wholeheartedly and win. Gaara gave a menacing laugh as he thought of how to prove Kiba wrong, even though his accusations where completely out of proportion, he enjoyed the prospect of winning Hinata's feeling, and the question was how? The door clicked and in entered the man who Gaara now saw as an enemy with fresh clothes in hand.

"Okay, here you go Hinata, I don't think the shirts will fit since I borrowed them from Hana," Kiba said to Hinata and threw the clothes to Hinata who ran into the bathroom across from the guest room, once out of the room Kiba turned to the closet Gaara was hiding in and yanked the closet door open and gave Gaara an intense glare, and receiving the same response. "I have some questions to ask you, and I don't want a bunch of bullshit _Kazekage-sama_," Kiba growled and left Gaara to change, and Gaara felt anger boil inside him, the nerve of that guy!

Kiba sat outside on his porch and watched the dogs fight with one another, each wanting to prove their strength, the pups were getting their asses handed to them, but they continued to challenge the older, tougher dogs. He turned when he caught Hinata's scent, it always made him happy to have her near, but as he got older that pleasant sensation he had for his friend turned to something more potent as she grew into quiet the dame. Right now he could feel his blood rushing and his hands itching to touch that soft pale skin she had underneath his sister's borrowed top, he smiled when she sat next to him. Hinata was silent, but there was no awkwardness between the two as friendship has rid this from them years ago, Kiba looked at her and thought he was hallucinating when he saw that she was even more appealing than the last he saw her and that was about two weeks ago. She gave off an alluring scent that made him all the more aroused than when she sat next to him, it was hard to keep to himself and a moment before he was about to reach for her Gaara shoved the front door open, he glared at Kiba and Hinata looked thoroughly confused as to his sudden agitation. Kiba sighed in relief and disappointment, but calmed himself by standing up and facing both.

"I'm here, what did you want to talk about," Gaara growled, he sat next to Hinata who still looked confused, Kiba looked at his companion and shook his head.

"My personal questions will have to wait, but right now I want an explanation on what the hell happened to you guys?" Both Hinata and Gaara looked apprehensive at first but resigned to tell their separated tales that ended with them sneaking out of the Hyuuga compound to head to the Hokage tower. "That makes sense, sort of, but what would you do once you made it to the Hokage tower? You can't become humans without being naked, and it would be strange for an animal to be let in to see the Hokage."

"We…we hadn't thought of that, we were too focused on telling Naruto-kun that the disappearances are being caused by one of our ex-scientists. We wanted to settle this and prevent a war from forming." Hinata said as she looked into her lap with Gaara nodding in agreement.

"I do not wish to have my nation fighting against Konoha, after having allied ourselves with you for many years. Due to Dr. Mikoto's meddling communications between Suna and Konoha was impossible and so I wanted to clear this as quickly as possible."

"I get what you're saying Kazekage-sama, but don't you think that by now this Dr. Mikoto would have changed locations of his base after you escaped? For all we know he could be hiding away in the Mist village!"

"That is a possibility, but I don't think that he would, the man is insane and I doubt he plans on moving to another area. It seems more likely he would plan on some counter attack if we choose to assault from both sides."

"He would expect a large army to fight him and what I propose is a small assault squad that could get rid of him and we would be left with little casualties."

"Good idea Hinata," Kiba praised, his hand tasseled her hair, and a vain bulged on Gaara's head.

"Yes, a brilliant idea," Gaara said as he mimicked Kiba's action, Hinata smiled at him and Gaara gave Kiba a triumphant smirk. Kiba's brow twitched and he stood up abruptly and hauled Hinata with him.

"It was such a great idea that it is my treat to take you to the bar!" Kiba gave a toothy grin to Hinata, and a menacing glance at Gaara who looked to be fuming.

"Oh, but we have to meet with Naruto to explain our absence and our sudden appearance in his village without prior notice," Gaara input as he pulled on Hinata's arm, his smirk turned into an evil smile as he stared at Kiba. Hinata was stuck between the two, Kiba was gently tugging her by her right hand and Gaara tugged her left arm. "Come Hinata, we must report to Naruto immediately." Gaara began to lead her to the Hokage tower when Kiba pulled her as well.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to take her there safely! Kazekage-sama, do you mind letting her go, I'm sure she doesn't need her hand held like a child." Kiba felt his jaw clench as he yanked Hinata closer to himself.

"I will not relinquish her hand until you do so first, and I don't think she minds me holding her hand. Also, we know perfectly well where the Hokage tower lies so your presence isn't needed." Gaara's eye began to twitch in annoyance, the Inuzuka was reluctant!

"I know that, but is it so bad to hang with an old friend? You wouldn't deny me speaking with Hinata whom I've known for over ten years?" Gaara silently cursed Kiba, he just had to pull out the old friend reason to stick with them.

"Fine, but do you mind letting go of her hand? Like you said, she doesn't need it held like a child."

"And I quote you, 'I don't think she minds me holding her hand.'" It felt like there was lightening between the two, Hinata could feel the tension rising and polluting the air around them.

"If it makes you guys feel any better I like holding both your hands, I don't mind walking like this to the Hokage tower." Both male looked down at the petite female, her eyes were wide, her cheeks smudged light pink, and she looked completely innocent that they felt like idiots. The three walked down the street, hand in hand, Hinata smiled sweetly as she walked in between Gaara and Kiba and they looked around nervously, not wanting to be caught doing something so embarrassing. "We're here!" When the secretary noticed the Kazekage he immediately rushed into the Hokage's office and announced his arrival from the door and before he could get out of the way Naruto jumped over the poor man and smothered both Hinata and Gaara, exaggerated tears soaking their borrowed clothes.

"Gaara! Hinata! Oh thank Kami that both of you are safe! I was afraid that something bad happened to two of my dear friends!" Naruto continued to smother them until Kiba managed to yank him off, Naruto whined when he was removed and called Kiba a meanie. After the formalities were done Hinata and Gaara retold their story for the second time that day, earning awes and frowns from Naruto who seemed less than pleased at their news. "I will later speak in private with you Gaara over the battle strategy Hinata mentioned, but right now we have to celebrate Hinata's safe return and throw you a welcome party!" Naruto's face lit up and he grabbed both Gaara's and Hinata's hands and jumped out his window, Kiba followed close behind.

"Hokage-sama, this is not allowed! You can't just leave the office without notifying your staff first," Hinata cried as he led them to a small bar that he frequented when he wanted to escape his paper work for a few hours.

"Hinata, stop with the whole 'Hokage' thing, enough of the formalities! We've been friends for years," Naruto laughed, Hinata blushed but smiled in return and nodded her head. "Good girl!" The inside was dark, but pleasant; the bar was fairly empty which was good for Naruto since most of his shinobi didn't care to look here. Naruto greeted the bartender who waved at him; he ordered a bunch of saki and placed full cups into Gaara's, Kiba's and Hinata's hands to drink. "Bottoms up guys!" He downed the drink and gave a satisfied sigh, the same occurred to Kiba who examined the menu for any good treats he could eat.

"Naruto, I've never drank saki, at least not excessive amounts of it and I don't think it wise to get drunk this early," Gaara said to his friend who was busy filling his and Kiba's cup, Hinata took tiny sips of hers, but quit once she felt light headed.

"You worry too much Gaara, you need to relax and enjoy yourself! Look around, there's no one around to judge you, hell; you should try to be a little more adventurous! Look at Kiba, he's taking advantage of the moment to hit on Hinata-chan!" Naruto hiccupped and headed for the bar again, Gaara snapped his head towards Kiba who had wrapped his arms around Hinata who started dancing to a song playing. Gaara bit his lip and downed the drink quickly; he was surprised at the bitter sweet taste and how good it felt as it ran down his throat. Going up to the pair he asked permission to dance with Hinata which Kiba refused to give, Hinata had walked away while the two argued.

"Why should I let you dance with her? You probably don't know how to dance," Kiba shouted over the music, unaware that Naruto had downed more than six cups already and was doing a silly dance around a giggling Hinata.

"Given, I don't dance but I'm sure Hinata would be happy to teach me," Gaara said as the alcohol started taking affect and swayed a little to the left.

"Man you are such a light weight! I won't let you dance with her because you look like a prick who's going to end up putting her aside," Kiba answered, downing his third drink. "Let's sit for a bit, I need to have a chat with you."

"What about Hinata?"

"She'll be fine, she's dancing with Naruto." Gaara turned in the direction Kiba pointed his thumb and found Hinata laughing at Naruto who was acting like a worm on one of the tables and singing to the song- out of tune mind you. Kiba led him to one of the many empty tables and looked Gaara in the eye, his saki cup in hand. "Okay, I'm going to get to the point, did you have sex with Hinata while you guys were in the woods?"

"What? No, absolutely not! I-I've never, I mean we wouldn't do that, we hardly know each other," Gaara practically shouted, his eyes wide in embarrassment as well as shock at how bluntly the Inuzuka questioned him.

"Did you see her naked?"

"No, well, yes, but it was unintentional!"

"How many times have you seen her like that?"

"Uh, I believe three times, but how is this important?"

"You are one lucky bastard; I wish I was in your place! I don't think I would have been able to restrain myself as well as you did. It would be a given that she wouldn't be returning a virgin if I was in your place," Kiba gave a throaty laugh when Gaara gave him an incredulous look. "I would die a happy man if she was mine, but I guess I'll survive so long as she's content with who she ends up with. That's what I wanted to talk to you about; I'm concerned on how you view her. What do you see her as Gaara?"

"What I see her as?"

"Yes, do you see her as someone you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with? Can you imagine ever having kids with her and loving her whole heartedly?" There was an odd silence between them although the music was blaring around them.

"Yes, as much as it terrifies me on how dependent I've become of her I have to say that it hurts me to think that I can never see her again. I've only gotten to know her these past few days, but there is already something that ties me to her, and I don't want to let her go."

"Huh, I'd call that love boy, and you got it real bad! If what you say is true then you better get your ass out there and court the girl or else you might lose to me or Shino. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"You mentioned in your story that when you first met Akumaru that you felt like he sent you an invisible challenge that you couldn't ignore, turns out that it's about that time of year when all males will become easily agitated with one another." Gaara gave him a confused look. "What I'm saying is that it's almost time to show off, and display your dominance over the rest! It's almost mating season! You better be ready to defend Hinata with all your might because if you haven't noticed she's been giving off the most alluring scent, she'll be attracting more than just male animals." Gaara was about to respond when Naruto jumped onto the table and stared at an orange with a dazed look, neither of them had any idea where he managed to produce an orange from.

"Guys, look at how amazing this orange is! It's doing a strip tease!"

"Naruto, I think you've had a few too many." Kiba took the orange away from Naruto before he shoved the thing in Gaara's face. "Bad, Naruto, bad! That is not something you play with, I'll escort you back to your office. See you Gaara, I mean Kazekage-sama, I can trust you to take the lady home without incident?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you won't mind? From what Hinata told me you are very protective."

"She's right, but I don't think you have the balls to try anything so I 'm sure you won't do nothing you might regret. I'll see you!" Kiba left with a smug smile that left Gaara with a very pissed off look. True, he wouldn't do anything, but not because he didn't have balls but because he had way too much respect for Hinata to try anything indecent. Hinata stumbled toward him, she seemed to trip on nothing and Gaara caught her before she hit the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. Even though he wouldn't do anything he sure did wish he could. Oh well…

_A/N: This chapter was irritating me; I hope that some of it at least made sense! I want to end this story as quickly as possible to start my other fanfics! Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Baron_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks Zorobin Nejhin, I've never had a HUGE FAN before and because of this, you made my day! Hinata love and Gaara hugs to you! Many cookies to those who reviewed! You guys really are the best! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

Episode Nine: Is it true?

Kiba was having a difficult time getting Naruto to his room, the guy was like a toddler that didn't want to take a nap, he refused to get into the room and Kiba had to resort to bribing him with ramen! With that promise Naruto finally crawled into the room, yes he crawled, he had vomited on Kiba and in disgust Kiba had let his grip go and dropped Naruto.

"Naruto what the hell, couldn't you have puked somewhere else besides my vest! I just had this cleaned! Oh, great, this is just fucking great! Now I'm going to smell like shit the rest of the day!" Kiba looked around the room and found napkins and started to wipe the disgusting contents off, Naruto focused on his face and scowled.

"Kiba, you're so stupid, you won't smell like shit! You'll smell like vomit, there's a difference you know," Naruto stated, his voice slurred from the saki he drank earlier. "Hey, you think Gaara will want ramen too, I should send him a gift basket for, you know, being okay and stuff. The walls look so weird, and why is it so dark out?"

"Naruto, the blinds are down, and the walls look that way because you drank over six cups of saki! You even thought that an orange was giving you strip tease! Oranges can't do that!"

"That's if you don't believe! I believe, so that means you have to believe too! I command this of you, as you Hokage," Naruto shouted as he jumped on his bed, rolling around until he rolled himself off the bed and onto the cold ground. "Believe!"

"Yeah, sure, I believe you shouldn't drink saki anymore unless you want to risk running around in the nude next time you drink excessively," Kiba restrained himself from laughing at that, he was sure that he would, and if he was lucky to be there he would be sure to cheer him on and take pictures for his future enjoyment, Naruto would never be able to live it down. Kiba gave up on his vest and instead chose to take it off and wash it later, he looked into Naruto's kitchen to make the ramen he promised and found that ramen took up all the room in his cabinets. He took one down and filled it with hot water and covered the lid with one of the many manuals to let it soften the noodles, he stood next to the counter and became very bored, Kiba stared at his only source of entertainment and a smile formed on his face. "Hey, Naruto, you want to play hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek? I haven't played that in years, but why?" Naruto looked up from underneath his bed; he was supposedly looking for his frog wallet.

"Only until your ramen has heated properly, don't worry, it'll be a short game," Kiba smiled, trying to reassure Naruto that he was telling the truth.

"Hm…Okay, but only one round!" Naruto stood and looked at Kiba, waiting to see who 'it' was.

"I'll be it; you go hide while I count to ten! Go!" Kiba turned around and commenced counting to ten at an exaggerated slow pace, he snickered when he heard Naruto jump and topple something in his hast to hide, when he finished counting he looked about the room and was shocked at how well Naruto concealed himself. The room was filthy and filled with his scent so he couldn't smell him out, Kiba couldn't find chakra trails since he had no kekkei genkai(sp?) that could help him locate them, and so far he couldn't spot the Hokage. He looked about the room and couldn't find a trace, he saw that what was toppled over had been replaced and he couldn't sense Naruto's presence. Oh shit… He did not just lose the Hokage! Frantically he searched the room, and like before he found no trace, his panic was rising slowly and it was what fueled him to examine the room three times over. Kiba practically snapped his own neck when he turned it when he heard the knock on Naruto's door; he jumped over the table and ran to the door, hoping that it was Naruto himself. "Naruto?"

"No, Gaara, where's Naruto? I have to ask a favor of him," Gaara said a little shocked at finding the Inuzuka in such a wild state, and smelling as if he was dunked into a vat of old ramen.

"Where is Naruto-kun," Hinata asked sweetly, the alcohol's doing. Kiba was about to answer when he realized that Hinata was with them, wasn't Gaara suppose to take her home? He turned his angered eyes onto Gaara who just looked back at him calmly.

"Gaara, what the fuck is she doing here, I told you take her home," Kiba growled at the Kazekage, his finger pointed to Hinata whose arms were wound around Gaara's torso. "Well?"

"I cannot take her home, because if she was found in this state with me it would raise a lot of suspicions as to what has transpired between us, and at the moment the Hyuuga clan believes that I abducted their heir, so if I was to appear before them it would not go well. It would be best to have our being here a secret until our arrival is formally known to them through Naruto, this way they will be aware that no harm came to Hinata."

"Okay, so, what are you both doing here? Don't you guys have like a secret room in the Hyuuga compound?"

"Yes, but in our current condition it is difficult to focus on the change, I was hoping to have Naruto take us in while he settles the issue of our sudden appearance in Konoha. Where is he anyway?" Gaara looked over Kiba's shoulder and saw that the room was empty. Kiba looked down at his feet in embarrassment, after all, how does a shinobi lose their Hokage, and in a very small room?

"Um, well, this might be hard to believe, but it seems that I have misplaced him," Kiba said this in a low voice; he was still looking at the ground.

"Misplaced? How does someone misplace a person? Did you check the whole room?" Gaara and Hinata headed into the room, he placed the petite heiress on the bed and she curled into a ball before dozing off. For a moment both males just stared at the adorable female, but snapped out it when they remembered that Naruto was missing.

"Obviously, I even dug through his dirty laundry- a mistake on my part- I will be plagued by nightmares involving silk orange boxers!" Both gave a disgusted shiver at that image. "I couldn't sense, or smell him in the room, and that could only mean he escaped through his own window and is out parading around in a drunken stupor. Gaara, you have to help me find him!"

"Why should I risk exposing myself to the roused citizens to find Naruto?"

"Uh…Look, I'll make you a deal! You help me and I let you have some free time with Hinata-chan and I promise not to butt in, sound good to you?" Gaara was at first disturbed with the Inuzuka using Hinata to coax him into helping, but as he thought on it, it would be provide him with a good chance at hinting to the Hyuuga of his feelings. He nodded at Kiba and with a relieved sigh he and the Kazekage jumped out the window in search of the drunken Hokage. Gaara was forced to use a genjutsu to disguise his true form, he originally thought it would have been better to turn into his beast form, but decided against it unless he ran into another dog that wanted to challenge him. They ran all over Konoha and finally found Naruto in his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen; he was slumped over the edge with one arms wrapped around a porcelain plate and another around a cup of saki. "Naruto, the reason I brought you to your room was to have you sober up, not to escape and drink yourself to death," Kiba growled, Gaara stared at the blond as if he was insane.

"You found me, but it took you a while, you busy hitting on Hinata-chan," Naruto asked. He smiled when he recognized that the man next to Kiba was Gaara even though he was using a genjutsu to hide his true identity. His smile widened when he took in the image of Kiba stiffening and Gaara glaring at him from his back. "Oh, seems Gaara's grown up! He has a crush on tiny Hinata-chan! Good for you man, but if you don't hurry up and say something, I can guarantee someone is going to steal her from you." Gaara looked at him, his eyes suspicious.

"And who would steal her from me," Gaara asked through clenched teeth. Naruto looked at him, his glazed eyes cleared for a moment; he looked to be as sober as someone who's never had alcohol.

"It doesn't matter who might want to steal her so long as you understand that she is yours, but with that comes your faithfulness as well. You are hers as much as she is yours, but that won't matter either if you don't do anything." Naruto took a sip of his saki, letting a sigh escape his lips. Gaara thought on this and agreed, the terms he could handle so long as Hinata was near. "Shall we get back; I assume that Hinata was left behind?"

"Yes, she's resting in your room; I was hoping you would provide us with some rooms while you clear up the whole issue of us not reporting to her family when we should have." Naruto's face grew contemplative as he thought on it; even if he told everyone the truth it wouldn't be very convincing as it sounded ridiculous as it is.

"Gaara, you know just as well as I do that telling them the truth is impossible, they wouldn't believe me, even if I am the Hokage. I would need to change the story into something a lot more convincing until we have all this sorted out." With another sigh Naruto stood and headed in the direction of the Hokage tower, and then it hit him. "Wait, you want to live with me, but I only have one spare room…"

"That would be enough, Naruto, your face looks strange." Gaara examined his face, it looked odd. Kiba shot Gaara a glare, but he had absolutely no idea why. "Naruto?"

"So, you plan on sharing a room with Hinata-chan, I didn't know you were so forward!" Gaara's eyes widened with every word he said, now it made sense and his face became warm with each passing second. "Don't worry Gaara, I know what you mean, no need to blush! Actually it's kind of a good look for you, makes you look, hm? Dare I say it, boyish? You can bunk with me and Hinata can take the spare, that cool with you Kiba?" Naruto laughed when Kiba grunted and walked ahead, Gaara covered his face with his hand, covering as much of his blush as possible. They jumped over the buildings quickly without incident, even though Naruto was drunk he did pretty well; he had a close call when he almost missed the ledge of a building. They made it back without being caught which was a relief to Kiba as he didn't wish to explain to anyone that because of his ignorance he lost track of Naruto. Naruto's room was dark and forced them to rely on Naruto to find the light switch; they were greeted by a drowsy Hinata.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Gaara, what are you guys doing in my room?" Hinata rubbed the sleep from her eyes, a blanket draped over her head. Gaara and Kiba were about to explain that they weren't in her room, when Naruto jumped onto the bed and wrapped his cloaked arms around the tiny female, sufficiently startling her to complete awareness. "N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Ignoring her Naruto continued to smother Hinata in his friendly embrace.

"Sorry Hinata, I can't help it, you're just too cute not to hug! You're just too adorable; no wonder you could get Gaara all riled up about you!"

"Naruto," Gaara shouted, it caught everyone's attention as it was very rare that Gaara shout, he's growled and raised his voice, but this was completely different. Hinata stared at Naruto, even though Gaara was the one who shouted, she couldn't believe what he said, if it was true then… then what should she do? Naruto was giving Gaara an apologetic smile and only received a glare, Kiba was unusually quiet, he was examining Hinata's facial features, and what he saw wretched his heart in two, but he wouldn't show it.

"G-Gaara, is that true?" Both kages turned to look at Hinata; she was still being hugged by Naruto, Kiba tensed as he watched the growing blush on her cheeks, Gaara seemed clueless for a second before his face became tinted with a lighter shade. Kiba felt his chest tighten, he didn't want to be here, this shouldn't have happened, but the look Hinata was making signaled it was time to give, Gaara won and the only thing left for him to do was to make her happy.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you in private, let's go outside."

"Why, can't we talk in here?" A vain bulged on Kiba's forehead, and he grabbed Naruto's robe and forcefully pulled him out the door. "Hey!"

Kiba turned to Gaara and in a low voice whispered the words he didn't want to say. "Make her happy." Gaara looked at Kiba's serious expression and nodded, he watched the Inuzuka leave with a small sad smile, when the door clicked signifying that they left Gaara faced Hinata, her gaze focused and clear.

"Gaara, is it true what he said?" Hinata let the blanket fall around her, and Gaara let his eyes fall on the soft contours of her face, he outlined her figure and thought about what he wanted to say. Gaara thought back on all the things they've done, which wasn't much, but left such an immense impression on him. He hardly knew the woman in front of him, but already he could see her forever by his side, but was that what she wanted? If she didn't accept his feelings he was sure he wouldn't dare to let another woman near his heart, no one would dig as deep as Hinata did. How she managed to get in there was still a shock, he wasn't sure what caused it, and in all honesty, he didn't care. Gaara sat next to her and without warning did something he craved since the time in the Inzuka's guest room; he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against her soft pink ones. He continued to press them against hers until he felt her arms wound around his neck.

"Forgive me for doing something so rashly, but to answer you, yes. At the moment my feelings seem unclear, but I do know that I want to be near you." Gaara took her arms and interwove their fingers and just looked her in the eyes. "Would you be willing to be with me?" There was absolute silence, and for Gaara each second felt like ten years, he could feel her confusion, her fears, and her doubts, but that was washed away and she smiled at him, her eyes sparkled and he felt his heart do a flip when she said yes. Gaara enfolded her in his arms and felt a full on smile form on his face. Kiba had told him at the bar he was in love with her, there was enough evidence to prove him right, and with Hinata with him Gaara had no doubts. Thank the gods for Naruto's big mouth!

_A/N: So tired! I'm sorry that the update is late, people came to visit and I was unable to get to my laptop. I'm hoping to end this fanfic before in the next two or three chapters. Thanks for reading!_

_-Baron_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! Just have to remind everyone that I will be updating every two weeks from now on due to lack of time to type, this also means that future chapters might end up shorter to keep up with my own deadlines. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

Episode Ten: Naruto's Plan

Gaara could finally breath! Naruto had lied his way into getting the Hyuuga's to believe in their somewhat-true story on how Gaara couldn't report on Hinata's state as communication was being interfered with by outside forces. He let out a sigh when he dropped down onto Naruto's couch. Did he forget to mention that he was still living with Naruto? Yes? Well, due to their circumstances, Hinata arrived to her clan the day previous while he would be 'arriving' the day after she did. And currently he was bored out of his mind, there was nothing to do, and all Gaara wanted was be with Hinata. From the time he confessed to the moment Naruto announced Hinata's return Gaara had spent a total of three days with Hinata to get to learn more about each other and just be in each others company. Those days will forever be engrained into his mind where he would play them over and over like a beautiful melody.

"Hey Gaara, you ready for tomorrow? You get to see Hinata again!" Naruto said as he entered his room, only to stop dead in his tracks. "Dude, what the hell did you do to my place?" Naruto yelled, his head whipping from one end of his apartment to the other. The majority of the ground was covered in articles of clothing or his large collection of books- Jiraiya being the author- laying open with the pages down, the closets seemed to be torn open, and he didn't even want to start on the kitchen! It looked like a giant seaweed monster was growing in his sink! What the hell was Gaara making? "Really? Woah, what the HELL is that?" Naruto pointed to his trash can that was emanating a strange dark aura.

"I was bored." Gaara answered with a straight face. "That's what happened when I was mixing up strange foods that didn't quite come out to my liking, and any way this is entirely your fault."

"WHAT? How is this _my_ fault?" Naruto's eye twitched.

"You left me alone with nothing to do."

"I assumed you would have done something to entertain yourself without involving the destruction of my apartment!"

"Yes, you _assumed_ that, and this is what happened."

"Ugh! Fine! Just fucking fine! Can you at least tell me what in the world is coming out of my sink?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. I was experimenting with vegetation and mixed that growth formula you have- why the hell do you have that any way- and infused some chakra and at first it didn't do anything so I poured it down the drain and when I tried to wash what was left over it just started to expand."

"Ahem, that growth formula isn't mine. I now know to never leave you alone unless I want to find my apartment in complete chaos." Naruto fell face forward onto his bed, mumbling about how Gaara acted all cool but in actuality he was just an overgrown child while Gaara resumed his experimentation with his insatiable curiosity.

xxx

Gaara woke up to someone draped over his torso, the person was heavy and emitted a low snore as they remained unawakened by Gaara harsh shove onto the hard ground. "Naruto, what are you doing in here?" Naruto finally showed signs of regaining conciseness by giving a snort of annoyance to the glaring Gaara.

"It's your fault my own room is jacked up the way it is, so it's only fair that you share a bed, man. I can't even find mine!"

"Sorry, I lost it." Gaara apologized in his usual monotonous voice.

"HOW THE HELL DOES SOMEONE LOSE A KING-SIZED BED?" And that king-sized bed was never seen again... "Okay, let's forget what happened yesterday. Get ready, today we're meeting Hiashi to formally apologize for the late notice on Hinata's well being." Naruto picked himself up and headed for the door to get to his room in hopes of finding some clothes. Gaara busied himself with dressing in the clothes Naruto lent him since none of his were here, obviously. The excitement was boiling over in his stomach at the prospect of seeing Hinata again, the time they had spent together was made up of them talking about their personal lives, not sparing time for...other things. Gaara's head thought of that kiss and his hands moved faster to straiten his attire into something presentable.

They left half an hour later to head for the Hyuuga compound, but Naruto wanted to make a quick detour to the Inuzuka home. Gaara shot Naruto a perplexed look, and Naruto just shrugged it off as he knocked on the door and shouted for Kiba.

"Naruto? Gaara? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kiba shifted his sharp eyes to Naruto then Gaara and then back to Naruto's smiling face.

"I want to make this quick, but this is a private matter, so may we come in?" Naruto asked to a confused Kiba. Kiba moved aside to let both Kages into his home. Gaara wouldn't admit it, but he liked the Inuzuka's home, it always exuded a warm air that made one feel welcome and had an earthy scent that was very calming. Kiba motioned towards a few chairs that were positioned next to a large window that gave an amazing view of the Konoha forest that surrounded them.

"So, what's up Naruto?" Kiba asked as he sat down onto one of the chairs, eying Naruto, his brow lifted as he focused on Naruto's azure eyes.

"Like I said before, I want to make this quick. You already know of the situation between Konoha and Suna, and how it is becoming progressively worse, well, this is tide to that. You have already heard both of Gaara's and Hinata's story and how this Dr. Mikoto is the cause of their and our problem. We know who is causing the problem, we have the location of his base, and all we need is select shinobi to help annihilate the research and take out the scientist before the people of both nations finally take things into their own hands. Kiba, are you willing to join myself and Gaara in destroying that lab?" Gaara looked at Naruto's stern face and Kiba did the same as he mauled it over in his head.

"I'm in, but who else do you intend to bring into this and what exactly is your plan?"

"Not many more, as this is marked a covert mission, it will be easier to get past guards unnoticed with a small group. Once we are upon them we will push forward and quickly take every scientist out, though we will have to take a few for questioning and prepare supplies for possible survivors."

"Those that are being held captive will most likely need medical attention, who are you planning on taking with us?" Gaara questioned.

"Hinata, and don't give me that look Gaara. Sakura is off in the Village Hidden in the Mist, Ino is out on a mission with Choji and Shikamaru, and TenTen- even though she knows the basics- is usless when it comes to healing wounds. Gaara you have to put your feelings aside, you must keep in mind that Hinata is a kunochi of Konoha, a woman who has trained her whole life for the moment she faces these sort of situations. I also want Shino to join us and and Lee for backup."

"That's a total of six shinobi, are you sure that that will be enough to take Dr. Mikoto down?"

"With all my heart Kiba, with all my heart. Kiba, what I need you to do is inform and recruit Shino and Lee as soon as possible, the assault will take place next week."

"Next week?" Kiba shouted in shock. "Why so soon?"

"Naruto wants to catch them off guard, and by attacking them early on they won't have time to prepare a counter attack." Gaara answered for Naruto. Kiba frowned but said nothing to the Kazekage. "Can we count on you in getting Lee and Shino to join us?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go as soon as possible, now where are you two going?" Kiba raised a quizzical brow at their attire. Naruto was wearing a tattered-looking black and orange robe that was torn at the edges, and Gaara was sporting long black pants that were too long for him and a loose white shirt with a black fire centered on his back.

"We're going to visit the Hyuuga compound."

"Going to visit Hinata, aye, Gaara?" Kiba gave a hearty laugh as he watched the Kazekage turn his eyes down and cross his arms over his chest. "Well, I don't want to hold you up and keep Hinata waiting for you, so I'm going. Don't worry, I'll have Lee and Shino ready Naruto." Gaara and Naruto followed Kiba out the door and continued their journey to the Hyuuga compound, Kiba sped along the streets to Shino's place; the opposite direction of the Kages destination.

_A/N: There you go! Sorry that it took me so long to get this up. Hope you enjoyed my strange humor! Until the next!_

_-Baron_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Quick notice, I will be updating every two weeks from now on due to work and other things life demands of you, and also that I removed the author's note- thank you for the warning _ManiacsLaugh_- and replaced it with the actual chapter so make sure to read the previous chapter before you start this chapter. R&R!**

* * *

><p>Episode Eleven: Pheromones<p>

The Hyuuga home was smaller than Gaara expected, well, it would be considered small when compared to his home back in Suna. He and Naruto strolled forward to the main gate and were greeted with bowing Hyuuga guards and a grinning Hinabi.

"It is a pleasure to see you Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama." Hinabi said as she led them into the beautiful and serene home. Gaara looked at her and wondered why she continued to look at him when she thought he wasn't aware, why there was a strange gleam in her eye when she looked at him. The look she was giving him was odd because it was as if she knew something he did not. She led them far into the core of the home and into a large dinning room with pleasant and warm flowers decorating the table. "My father will be with you shortly." Hinabi announced, sending a mischievous glance at the young Kazekage that made him feel that he should definitely keep a keen eye on the girl.

"Okay Gaara, the story is that you traveled all the way from Suna to personally explain why you were incapable of notifying them about Hinata, and that you hope to make amends with them by spending some time with their clan." Naruto filled Gaara in, while Gaara listened intently.

"Wait, explain your last com-" Gaara was interrupted by the opening of the door. Both Kages turned to look at the Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hiashi, and they both settled themselves and prepared themselves as he walked toward them. Hiashi was of middle height and had a broad frame, giving the image of physical strength and menace, but that was balanced by his natural poise and grace that gave him a more approachable feel. Hiashi looked toward them and gave a small smile and sat himself across from both kages, a small silence filling the air as the trio waited for someone to initiate the conversation.

"Ahem, it is a pleasure to meet with our Hokage and the Kazekage. I sincerely hope that I did not keep you waiting very long." Hiashi spoke first, breaking the silence.

"No, we didn't wait long, Hyuuga-sama. I want to apologize for all that has happened. You see there was no form of being able to contact anyone outside our nation as both Naruto and I have discovered that there is an unknown enemy complicating the situation interfering all contact. This unknown enemy we believe is also the cause for out border disputes and we hope to ameliorate the situation between both our nations as soon as possible."

"I accept your apology, as such circumstances were unable to be avoided, I understand that there just wasn't anything you could do. Now, me and Naruto have been discussing a way of showing our new alliance between the Hyuuga clan and Suna as a way of expressing to the people that Suna is still our allie and that we should have more faith in your nation."

"What Hiashi and I came up with is you can stay here in the Hyuuga compound for the remainder of your stay while I send notice of this to your council. We want the people to know that we trust you that you trust us with your safety." Naruto added to Hiashi's monologue. Gaara thought it over and felt that it was the best course of action and ended up agreeing to their proposition, but there was just something bugging him about this.

"Splendid, I will have my guards carry your luggage to one of the spare rooms in the western section of the compound." Gaara shot a nervous look towards Naruto and he quickly picked up on this.

"Well, you see Hiashi-sama, it seem that due to odd circumstances Gaara has lost all of his luggage and had to resort to wearing my clothes, thus explaining the informal wear." Naruto pointed towards the borrowed shirt and pants.

"Then he can borrow any of our spare kimonos while I order the seamstress to sow him a new batch of clothes for his stay."

"Thank you very much, Hiashi-sama, I am forever in your debt." Gaara bowed slightly in respect and walked out of the Hyuuga compound with Naruto to head back to his apartment and pack up what ever things he might need. As they walked down the street they couldn't help but notice that a trail of animals were following them.

"Um, Gaara, you do notice the animal train or am I just going insane?" Naruto asked without looking behind him, not wanting to look at the increasing number of animals tailing them.

"Yeah."

"I hope that they're just heading in this direction." Naruto sped up with Gaara following closely behind, the animals also picking up speed.

"I don't think so."

"Why the hell are they following us?" Naruto and Gaara leaped onto one of the roof tops in hopes of losing the animals, but they just barked at the kages and scrambled on the ground in search of a way up to follow. Cats gracefully leaped up with ease to the roof and chased the kages as they ran for the apartment while the dogs followed from the street below. Naruto unlatched his bedroom window and climbed in, Gaara managed to glide in before Naruto closed the window tightly and placed a light seal over the glass. Naruto sighed in relief now that he wasn't being chased, Gaara eyed the animals that were clawing at the glass with their paws or sending loud noises in protest. "What is going on?"

"I don't know but it might be a good idea to address Kiba on this matter. He probably understands what is going on." Gaara suggested.

"But can't you and Hinata, like, understand what they're saying?"

"We can, but right now I can't decipher what they're yelling."

"What?"

"Usually I can hear what an animal is saying, but at the moment it's like trying to pick out a specific voice in a crowed of a thousand shouting spectators."

"Oh, then I guess you're right on getting Kiba, but how are we going to reach that guy?" Naruto sighed from frustration rather than relief this time. They sat on the couch watching the television, trying to ignore the animal's constant yowls and scratching, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Naruto was avoiding on using his pillow to smother himself and Gaara was holding himself back from going after the animals.

A knock caught both their attention, and someone was barking for Naruto to open the door. Naruto jumped from his place on the couch and grasped the lock, draped a tanned hand over the cool metal door knob and as he turned it it suddenly flung open and in came a very battered looking Kiba. Kiba slammed the door shut, a few meows and barks echoing from the other side.

"Gaara, you son of a bitch, what the hell were you thinking?" Kiba shouted at a confused looking Gaara. His finger pointed at the young Kazekage as he made his way to him, a furious look distorting his face, giving him an even more wild look. "Do you know how many females I had to fight off to get here? I'm surprised they haven't fucking rammed Naruto's door down!"

"Kiba, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked from the floor, wiping away the small trail of blood from his lip. Kiba turned to Naruto and examined his features, looking for anything that proved he knew what was going on, but there was nothing. Just blissful ignorance. From Naruto he turned to Gaara with the same intense look and came up with the same result, making him sigh.

"This really sucks. It seems that I'm going to have to explain to both of you." Naruto retook his place on the couch beside Gaara, turning off the television as Kiba snatched a chair from the kitchen and placed it in front of them with the back turned to them and he swung his legs around the sides. "Okay, both of you have noticed that a stampede of animals have followed you here, and do either of you have a vague idea as to why?" Kiba paused, waiting for an answer that never came. "To make this easy, it's Gaara's fault."

"What? I haven't done anything."

"You didn't have to, your pheromones did all the work. What's happening is that the females are reacting to the scent that you are giving off, and what they smell is a very active and capable male. Surprisingly they haven't tried to rape you yet, females can be vicious around this time." Gaara's lips tightened and Naruto let out a small snicker.

"S-so your saying is that Gaara is a babe magnet?" Naruto tried to keep from laughing, but it wasn't working.

"Pretty much. Don't feel bad Gaara, both yours and their pheromone production has increased due to the season." Gaara almost slapped himself when he recalled Kiba telling him a week previous that it was mating season. "When mating season nears its end the number of animals should decrease and you won't have as many problems."

"Thanks for the info Kiba, but what are you doing here by the way?" Naruto asked as he doubted that Kiba had heard his silent prayer to appear.

"Oh, shit! I wanted to know if you knew where Hinata was? I guess you don't know 'cause Gaara's here and not on a date with the girl."

"Why are you looking for Hinata anyway?" Gaara asked with a hint of venom in his tone. Naruto's face dropped with worry, and he placed himself between Gaara and Kiba, not wanting to deal with their shenanigans when Hinata could be in possible trouble. He looked at Kiba to continue and Kiba nodded.

"The reason I'm looking for Hinata is to warn her about _this;_ I don't want her walking around. You might not know this, but Hinata is giving off a really strong scent that is strong enough that it isn't just calling the attention of the male animals, it's also attracting human males."

"What?" Gaara and Naruto exclaimed.

"I need help finding her, Akumaru is useless 'cause he fell to the scent and left way before I could follow him, and the animal's scents are mixing so even my nose is useless. If we don't find her quickly, she could end up being ra-"

"Gaara, wait!" Naruto shouted when Gaara jumped from his seat and flung the window and ran passed the grouped animals, not caring that he looked like a madman leading a parade of animals. He didn't care if they followed him to the end of the world, he only wanted to see Hinata safe.

**A/N: Like Keima in _The World God Only Knows_,' I can see the ending!' (Don't own that.) Hope you enjoyed! I need a Beta reader... Remember to review!**

**-Baron **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they always make my day! Many Gaara hugs to you all! I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Episode Twelve: Find him, save her<p>

Temari and Kankuro watched the council members march out the door, all except Baki. He stayed in his seat, staring at his former students with that ever present stern face. When the last council member was out the door Baki finally stood, but only to shut the door. He turned around and crossed his arms as he regarded the siblings with a suspicious gaze. Both Sabuku's squirmed under his gaze.

"Okay, now tell me what is actually wrong with Gaara? And don't you even think of lying to me because I've known you both since you were but children." Kankuro swallowed hard and Temari twirled a lock of her blond her from one of her lower ponytails. "Well?" Kankuro looked at Temari, her face unsure, but eventually consented when she nodded at her younger brother.

"Uh...You see Baki, the reason that we made up the excuse that Gaara was sick is because...um..."

"What Kankuro is trying to say is that we made it up that Gaara is sick because he isn't here." Temari finished.

"Then where is he?" Baki asked, still unaware of how sever the situation was.

"Do you remember when we were investigating with some shinobi the sand dunes? Yeah, so, we were having some trouble and ended up asking Gaara for help. It wasn't suppose to be something so serious, it was only suppose to be a quick in and out mission!" Kankuro said quickly.

"Oh gods, what happened to Gaara?" Baki shouted.

"He dove in and the last thing we saw was him being sucked in by some sort of tube. Kankuro almost dove in himself to try and get him back, but I held him back unless he wanted to die from swallowing the sand." The council room fell silent, Baki was staring off into space and his ex-student stared at him anxiously.

"Oh gods." Baki let out, as one part of his brain focused on making a plan to save Gaara, and another part trying to keep himself calm so that he could keep his head straight. "How long has it been since he's been sucked in now?"

"Almost two weeks." Temari shakily answered.

"Two weeks; that long?" Baki shouted. He raised himself from the wall and began to pace back and forth around the room, his teeth clenched and his fists balled tightly as he forced himself to calm down. A knock come through the door. "Not now!"

"S-sir, it's a letter from the Hokage of Konoha that is marked urgent." A small male with light brown hair finished quickly, half his face covered by the wooden door. Baki sighed in frustration, but extended his hand, allowing the male to place the scroll into his hand.

"Of all the times for Naruto to want something!" Temari shouted, not really in annoyance at Naruto, but more from the building frustration at not knowing what to do to help Gaara. Baki read the contents slowly, letting all the valuble information leak into his brain, his hands pressing the paper closer and closer to his face with each new second. "Baki?"

"Temari, get packed, we are leaving for Konoha tomorrow morning!" Baki ordered at the kunoichi, his face brighter than either of Kankuro or Temari have ever seen it be.

"What is going on, Baki?" Temari asked as she followed her ex-sensei's retreating figure. She had to jog some to keep up with the man, his excitement pushing him forward.

"He is safe."

"What? Who is safe, Baki?" Baki abruptly stopped and grabbed both of her upper arms and squeezed them, keeping her still.

"Gaara, it's Gaara who is safe!Our Kazekage is alive and well! He is in Konoha and has taken up temporary residence in the Hyuuga compound." Again Baki turned abruptly and bloted down the hall to prepare his gear. Temari stood stock still as her mind registered the fact that Gaara was alive. _He is alive!_ Her hand reached her lips as a small cry escaped them, tears leaking from her shut lids. _He is alive!_ Temari cried in the hall, a relief flooding her at the news, a heavy weight lifting itself from her. With a swipe of her hand she wiped the tears from her eyes and headed for the council room to tell Kankuro the good news.

...

BACK IN KONOHA

...

Hinata sighed aloud, feeling lonely and disturbed as she walked by the edge of the forest. Another sigh escaped her lips as she recalled her dreams, all of them involving Gaara. Maybe it was the distance that made her think of him, but why did the dreams get worse? Hinata's face reddened. For a while, since they were in Kiba's guest room she had been having dreams about them, but not until recently had the dreams morphed from imagined kisses to something not so friendly. These dreams, no, fantasies were going wild and rampaged through her mind whenever someone so much as reminded her or mentioned Gaara.

"What do I do?" Hinata whispered to herself, she entered the forest to search for her favorite pond to practice her chakra manipulation. Her body shivered from a growing sensation that someone was watching her. Hinata turned around and found no one so she continued on, but the feeling persisted. This time she activated her byakugan and saw a multitude of figures following her; they weren't human, they were animals. Hinata focused on trying to decipher what they were saying, but it was impossible as their voices meshed together. A rather large dog with fur the shade of night charged her, and as she manipulated her chakra into her feet to jump into a tree, another dog slammed against its torso. "Akumaru?" Akumaru's usually gentle brown eyes were fogged and began to climb after her. Hinata didn't understand why he was like that, or why the animals were also persuing her, but she didn't care to stay and find out.

Hinata hoped that if she went deeper into the forest the less animals would chase her, but the mob seemed to grow instead. Would they ever stop? Hinata almost tripped when the dark dog from before had caught the edge of her pants, she tugged it away from him and kicked it in the muzzle to stop its pursuit of her. In the other's place, Akumaru jumped into the trees to chase her down like he was trained to do with rouge ninja, and snapped his teeth at the back of her lavender jacket. He was so close that Hinata could here his voice, _'Mine.'_ Looking ahead Hinata saw her end, a rather large rock wall that cornered her. Left, right, above, below, there was no escape for the Hyuuga. The original number had tripled now and with her back to the wall they approached her slowly. Hinata huddled herself to the ground, shut her eyes and prayed it would all end.

"Hinata!" The Hyuuga snapped her eyes open to see a familiar figure wrestling through the multitude to reach her. Cats scratched at him, dogs would snap their jaws at his ankles, and birds would flock around his head in an attempt to stop him from reaching her. In response Gaara would actually let out a low, animalistic, growl that sent some animals running and others to bow their heads and tuck their tails in between their legs. The cats ran for the trees with hisses, the dogs retreated to their homes, and the birds flew away with sad songs. Hinata and Gaara stared at each other before Gaara huddled the Hyuuga into his arms and laid his head on top of her own. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." Hinata welcomed his warmth, loving his scent, and loving the strength that she felt in his arms. Definitely loved his arms, they could prove deadly and yet they could be so comforting as well. Hinata felt her arousal spike and that made her heart do an odd flip; her cheeks blushed at this.

Gaara gave a low moan, not of pain, but of lust. As he was holding her, after searching like a madman all over Konoha for her, he felt such a relief that he ignored his usual shyness and embraced the Hyuuga. She felt so good in his arms, so warm, and so soft. Gaara's eyes snapped open when a scent so strong flooded his senses, it was like sexuality concentrated into a smell, it was soft but obviously called attention. That smell caused him to moan. Odd, because a moment ago she wasn't giving off the scent and the next second it was like he was drawn by this scent. He clamped his arms around her, not really in control of himself, causing Hinata to eep. Gaara nuzzled the nape of her neck, wanting to kiss the pale flesh, to kiss all of her. He wanted to do many things that moment.

"Ahem! Are we interrupting something?" Kiba said loud enough that it could have probably been heard from the land of Tea. Naruto was snickering from behind Kiba, Hinata was blushing madly, and Gaara glared at the interruption. _This is the second time that the Inuzuka has interfered!_

"Yes, you did." Gaara growled like before. Naruto's sucked his lips in, his eyes tearing up and twitching.

"Oh, really? Do you mind telling me what you were going to do?" Another eye twitch from Naruto, plus the addition of his cheeks turning red.

"I wouldn't mind telling you, but I'm sure Hinata would be mad if I did." Gaara replied.

"Why would she be mad?"

"Because it would be pretty graphic." Gaara said in his monotonous voice, a small smirk twisting his lips. Naruto let out his laugh, holding his sides as he fell to his knees from laughing so hard. Kiba turned an angry red, Hinata the same shade but for a different reason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! No animals were harmed in the making of this chapter! Next chapter we will be peeking into what Dr. Mikoto is up to! Hope your ready to meet up with my favorite psycho scientist! It'll probably be a short chapter, but I hope to explain a little about Dr. Mikoto in that chapter. Until the next my readers!**

**-Baron**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: How's it been my readers? Thank you guys for the reviews, they always mean so much to me, and I'm thankful that you guys like my humor. I was worried that you guys wouldn't get it or it wasn't all that funny. So…I wonder what my favorite psycho scientist is up to? If you're wondering what he's been doing this whole time, well, we're going to find out now. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Episode Thirteen: The Broken Man Laughs

_A young man of about sixteen looked at the forest, and what he saw was beyond words. Everything was in perfect harmony! It was early morning and the rising mist had left behind diamond-like dew drops on the leaves of the trees, with the sunlight reflecting off these small gems to enhance their brilliance. He had been doing research for the interaction of animals and compare the results to the nature of humans to express what differentiates them from the low-minded creatures of the forest. A tan hand reached for the telescope in his satchel to spot any animals, but ended up finding something else. A girl with hair a dark brown-black danced among the trees as she headed for the pond to gather herbs that grew along its banks, unaware that with the sway of her body, eyes tracked her progress. _

_Stupidly, he leaned forward and ended up rolling head first down the slope of the hill and falling into the pond's cold water. The young man quickly broke through the surface of the water and gasped for the precious oxygen he required._

"_Who are you?" The young man looked up and saw an angel that had fallen to the earth. A creature that possessed a simple beauty; shoulder length hair, icy blue eyes that were surrounded by long dark lashes, and wearing a simple white kimono. "You shouldn't stay in the water, you'll get sick." Her voice was like a bird song that mingled with the wind! The girl turned away and began to pick the herbs she was looking for. The man watched her while he picked himself up from the freezing water, his face flushed from embarrassment. When the girl stood and waved at him goodbye the man panicked and tried to think of something to say so she could stay longer._

"_MY NAME IS MIKOTO, KUMAKICHI AND I LIKE YOU!" The man- Kumakichi- clasped a hand over his mouth and turned away from the girl's shocked face. Kumakichi's eyes locked to the ground, growing nervous from her silence. He was so nervous about what her reaction would be that he desperately wanted to run, but decided against it and switched running for holding his trembling frame._

"_Ha ha, you're very forward Mikoto-san." Because of her laugh, Kumakichi turned to the girl, but when she mentioned his name in the formal manner he felt a tad bit hurt. "Sorry, what I meant was Kumakichi-kun." His head snapped in her direction with a joy._

"_What's your name?" Again the girl laughed._

"_I love how you told me you like me one second, and the next you ask my name. Shouldn't you know the person before confessing to them?"_

"_Well, have you ever heard of the saying, 'love at first sight?'"_

"_Are you just saying that?"_

"_No."_

"_So you don't just like me, you love me?"_

"_I think so."_

"_You think so? Hm, I guess that is good enough for me. My name is Mura, Kiku and it's a pleasure to meet you Kumakichi-kun." A radiant smile appeared on her face and her gleaming eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul._

_XXX_

"Dr. Mikoto, please wake up! We have news on the test subjects." A pregnant female with locks of fire and eyes of fresh earth looked down at the tired scientist. He stretched his aging limbs as he sat up from his comfort chair in his personal lab, a yawn escaping his thinned lips.

"Yumi-chan, how are you today? Is Doboro-kun back yet, he owes me money."

"Money, sir? Why would he owe you money?"

"You see, we were playing poker and I won so now he owes me about five thousand and fifty yen."

"That much! Wait, how can he pay you back now, when he's a-" The large metal door that occupied the mouth of the cave made the ground quake as it rose, letting the moonlight flood the lab with its white light. Dr. Mikoto, followed by Yumi, exited his lab to inspect the new visitor. A large dog with fir as dark as dark can be entered with a low irritated growl rumbling in its throat as it paced its way along the wall and in front of the smiling doctor.

"Hello, Doboro-kun, how was the search?" The beast looked up at the doctor with eyes full of shame, he drooped his head down and let out a high pitched noise that could have only been a dog's whine. The doctor contemplated whether leaving the boy- or dog now- or try to comfort the creature. He stared at the large beast before him and wondered if some part of Doboro's human nature was that wanted some sort of response from him that made his beast form look so weak to his lower human vision. Unsure of what to do, the doctor placed a large hand on Doboro's head in comfort and pat his head. "No luck I see, but don't worry, our test subjects will draw my pray out with just their existence." Dr. Mikoto turned away from the dog and looked to the monitors that decorated the eastern side of the cave and just let his sight wonder over the colorful forms that would occasionally go through the small screens. "These screens are terrible. They capture the image of what is living, but they can't show what makes the objects feel 'alive' to the viewer! Is there nothing that can change these hideous images into the beautiful things, that humans give so little acknowledgement to?" Dr. Mikoto sighed low before turning to Yumi with a smile. "My dear, what was it that you wanted to tell me when I woke?"

"Oh! Yes, well, you see, there is news that many of the agents we sent out were drawn in by a scent that the male and the female were emitting yesterday, and we were lucky that they haven't caught on that the animals were actually monitoring them." Yumi struggled to say as she was addressed so suddenly. Being new to the group, she still had to adjust to Dr. Mikoto's directness and oddness. The doctor laughed when she finished and this caused Yumi to draw her hand over her swollen belly reflexively.

"Hahaha! I see, so they still don't know that they are playing my game yet! Wonderful! I guess it would be quiet dreary if they knew what was really happening. Even then, they wouldn't be released until the end, and in this game only a tragedy will end it!" Yumi gave him a sad look before turning away from him, Doboro trotting behind her to rest in one of the more comfortable rooms that was reserved for the transformed. Dr. Mikoto slumped into a rolling chair and just sat in front of the screens, his eyes becoming a bleary shade of gray as a small and rare scowl distorted his grandfatherly face. He rubbed his chest, wanting to ease an old pain that stung as if just inflicted upon his breast. With each stroke his eyes became more wild, his scowl a grin that was sadistic as it was tragic, his fingers knotting into the clothes above his heart. He was falling, falling into that realm where past and present are indiscernible to the one experiencing these cruel flash backs.

_XXX_

"_It's alright, you will be okay! I know you will! After this you, your mother and I will take those long walks by the pond like we used to when you were a little girl. That would be nice, aye, Moriko?" A younger Dr. Mikoto asked a girl of about sixteen._

"_That would be nice, papa, but won't mom be angry if she finds out?" Moriko replied as she laid herself onto the table top that was covered with a wool blanket. Her dark brown hair slipped past her shoulders and made a halo around her head as her father gently pushed them away from her eyes. _

"_No, if anything she'll be happy! You know how much she doesn't like you being an anbu at your age. With these enhanced abilities she won't have to worry about your escapes, it'll be a piece of cake to get out of tight situations with the mix I made." He went to the marble counter and retrieved a syringe filled with a red fluid that contrasted sharply with the white room. Moriko extended her arm, her brown and blue mixed eyes eyed the syringe as if it were going to harm her. Seeing the fear in his daughter's eyes, Dr. Mikoto placed a small kiss on her forehead, like when he used to when she was scared of the monsters outside at night._

"_Papa, I hope we can all be happy one day." Moriko whispered to her father, her eyes still holding her fear, her nervousness, and a tinge of sadness. He didn't understand the meaning of those words, he took them as her fear speaking, but not until he lost everything did he take the words and twist them into a dark goal. Moriko shut her eyes when the syringe pierced her upper arm, and she winced. When the fluid was drained Dr. Mikoto retracted the syringe and replaced it on the counter for a wrap to cover the prick._

"_It is over, you are alright." Moriko looked at him with a strange expression, as if she wanted to say something, but at the moment she parted her lips the door to his office burst open. The door was kicked with so much force that it fell from its hinges and onto the white tile floor. Anbu flooded the room, grabbing him forcefully and pushed him against the wall. _

"_Dr. Mikoto, you are under arrest for suspicion of illegal human experimentation." An anbu with a bird mask announced. When he tried to shift into a more comfortable position the anbu that had a hold of him lifted him from the wall and bashed him against it until he could taste blood in his mouth. The room that was full of noise suddenly fell silent when a moan was heard from the table, and the moans became louder and more gruesome as the seconds passed._

"_Moriko? Moriko, what's wrong? Tell me what is happening to my daughter?" He struggled against the anbu, his head turning right and left to try and look onto the table. The moans stopped for a minute and Dr, Mikoto wasn't sure if this relieved him or made him more anxious. _

"_AHHHH!" Everyone turned their heads, except Dr. Mikoto who was held against the wall. Moriko was screaming at the top of her lungs, a smashing sound could be heard as well by the doctor, but he could see nothing. His struggles were fruitless, but he tried none the less, and when they finally became too much for the anbu, he again pulled him from the wall and threw him to the ground and kicked the doctor in the ribs till he heard a satisfying crack of his ribs. _

"_Shut the damn bitch up already! Take her away, she'll be evidence against this lunatic." The anbu barked at his fellow anbu that had been looking through his files for even more evidence to use against him._

"_No, leave Moriko alone! Moriko!" Moriko's screams faded as she was carried the opposite direction that he was being led. Dr. Mikoto's ribs stung, his lip was swollen and was turning a purplish blue, and he had to continuously spit out the blood that flooded his mouth from biting his tongue when he was bashed against the wall. "Moriko… Moriko…." He whined quietly._

"_Shut up you fool, or else I'll use you as a training dummy." The anbu growled down at him, twisting his arm in the process. _

"_Why are you so cruel? Have you no human kindness?" Dr. Mikoto said through clenched teeth. _

"_Cruel? Human kindness? Ha! You're a fool to believe in that crap. Humans, especially ninja, have no real kindness in them! If you haven't noticed, people do things that only benefit themselves. I'm not cruel, I'm just being human! If you're looking for that bullshit than I'll tell you the truth, you'll never find it!" The anbu laughed as he shoved the doctor forward. "Sucks to be human too, huh?" A pain went through him, his thoughts racing. A realization appearing to him._

"_Yes…human…" The doctor grew silent as they entered the torture chamber, where they would beat the answers out of him. With every lashing, with every jutsu and genjutsu that was used on him, he repeated his revelation to himself. 'They have betrayed me! Humans are animals, no, worse than animals! Humans are the incarnation of evil! These cruel creatures must be destroyed!' He made no sound in the torture chamber, he answered none of their questions, and through this all he vowed to end the human race. _

_XXX_

"Hahaha! And then they saw fit to destroy that which kept me sane! Oh, my dear Kiku, I hope you can see me from the sky! I wonder if Moriko will be surprised and grow to despise me after what I've done? Will we ever be happy again? I don't know! I don't know, and I hate it! Kiku, if you can see me from the other world, I want you to know I did love you! I loved you from the moment I first saw you, and I now know that." Dr. Mikoto sighed, his moment of insanity passing its high to a more stable emotion. "Enough of that, I must watch the players and make sure they're following the rules. I hope this goes the way I'm hoping it will, if not, this really will turn into something ugly and unreal! Hahaha!" The broken man laughed.

**A/N: So many art projects are killing my hands! I was forced to stop because I got a hand cramp! Weird, I know… Sorry this took so damn long. Hunting For Angels, if you're reading it, will be updated as soon as possible. Until then my dear readers! See you!**

**-Baron**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh yeah, new chapter! Thanks for the reviews and now onto the story! I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Oh, and some of the character will be acting strange as the lovin' season is at its peak, meaning more torture for our boys here! Lemon might be appearing soon… Just so you know. The lemon will be a separate chapter so that people can skip over it and just continue on with the story if they want.**

Episode Fourteen: The Dramas of Love

After whipping the tears from his face Naruto tried to compose himself again, but broke out laughing again. Kiba growled and punched his arm to get him to shut up, more than a little pissed at the red head's boldness. Kiba really wanted to wring his neck into a twig. "Shut up, that isn't funny!"

"Oh I have to disagree! Ha! Gaara just looked so serious when he said it!" Naruto chortled, having a difficult time breathing. Hinata was as red as Gaara's hair, but refused to say anything. Gaara took her hand and helped her off the ground to examine her wounds. Luckily she only had a few scratches on her legs that could easily be healed. Kiba snorted and took hold of Naruto's collar and began dragging the choking Hokage back to a tower filled with unread documents that were in dire need of attention. "NOOOO!"

"Shut up Naruto! This is what you get for laughing! Now I'm going to place every nin-dog the Inuzuka clan houses around the tower to make sure you don't escape like last time." Naruto squirmed out of Kiba's grasp and scrambled to Hinata and held onto her waist.

"Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun is being mean to me! Make him stop!" Naruto whined, his large blue eyes filling with crocodile tears looked up at her imploringly. Hinata giggled at his childish behavior and faced Kiba with a smile while Naruto hid behind her. Gaara stood in between both ninja.

"Now Kiba-kun, don't bully poor Naruto-kun. He's worked hard to become Hokage, so please give him a break. Just this once?" Hinata tilted her chin down slightly, her lavender eyes wide with her lashes framing them perfectly, and her bottom lip quivering. Gaara tensed up at this new found power Hinata had over him, actually over all of them, now. He couldn't move, hell, he couldn't even speak! Naruto was staring at her with some sort of sparkles in his eyes and Kiba was shaking with… what? Kiba was shaking, but not from fear. Maybe determination? The Inuzuka shook his head side to side before straightening and giving Hinata a look that said '_stop it.'_

"Hinata, don't give me that puppy-dog look. It won't work like when we were kids, I've out grown it."

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe I'll try a different approach?" Fire rose in the pit of Gaara's stomach as he watched Hinata walk fluidly up to the Inuzuka, they were very close. Kiba straightened up, a seemingly unmovable stone as she laid soft petite hands on his leather jacket. "Please, Kiba-kun?" Gaara noted the tic in his jaw, and how he was flexing his fingers to prove a sort of distraction. The final blow arrived when she fluttered those pretty lashes that sparkled from the tears that were appearing. "Please?" Hinata laid a small peck on the side of his cheek and he cracked like an egg.

"FINE! I give! With a face like that you could…you could…you could take over the whole damn world!" Kiba turned his harsh gaze onto Naruto that was drooling a little. "Do what ever you want Naruto, but if I EVER find you drunk in the middle of the street and mumbling about fruits giving you a strip tease, or some other crazy shit, I swear I will hang you from your damn dick! And stop staring at her! Your drooling." Without a look back Kiba jumped from one branch to another until he was out of sight. Hinata wasn't surprised at his foul language, he always spoke that way when he was stressed or frustrated about something. Naruto moved from behind her and smiled his sun-bright smile. She loved that smile, everyone did. What would Naruto be without his signature grin?

"Hinata, that guy can be as scary as Granny Tsunade when he's mad." Naruto sighed. "Thanks Hinata, but I think I should go console the guy or else he's going to bitch about it for the next few weeks. I'll let Gaara take you home, he knows the way so I'll see you two later." Hinata waved as she watched his retreating figure disappear through the trees, leaving her and Gaara alone. A cold chill traveled up her spin suddenly. Turning she saw a dark expression on Gaara's face that frightened her. Gaara took a few steps towards her and she could feel a heat rising from him. Was he angry?

"G-Gaara, are you alrigh-" Gaara pressed Hinata against the closest tree, his hands holding her forearms as he pressed hard lips against her soft ones. Gaara felt like his blood was on fire as he slipped his tongue passed her lips, it felt incredible the way she squirmed against him, her body pressing against his. When Hinata kissed the Inuzuka on the cheek it was as if he would explode from jealousy, he wanted to reach out to Hinata and drag her as far away from him as possible. He didn't want him near her, she was something precious to him, he didn't want her to be taken from him. Never! He couldn't stand the mere thought of it.

With difficulty Hinata finally parted their lips to pant out his name, but before she could question him on his behavior she found two emotions mixed with longing in his eyes that shut her up. She found pain and anger intertwined in his forever indecisive eyes. "He can't have you." Gaara panted out, pressing Hinata's body with his own even closer to the tree.

"Wa-Wait! Gaara!" Hinata began to panic when she felt him nudge his knee in between her thighs and again crushed their lips together. Her hands pressed themselves in between their bodies and shoved against Gaara's chest, but he simply wouldn't budge. Her attempts to escape just made him more rough in his kissing; he demanded more. Whether it was his jealousy or frustration or maybe instinct that drove him, he didn't know, but a part of him wanted to brand her, to claim her. To claim her as his so that everyone would know she was his, so that no one would dare to come near her. She was his. Something wet pressed his cheek, and when he came up for air Hinata let out a whimper. "Gaara," Hinata cried. Gaara's stomach dropped as he took in her watery eyes and her trembling swollen lips. He stepped back from her and looked at her guiltily. Gaara turned away from her and commenced to walk toward the Hyuuga compound, not sure of what else to do or say. Hinata looked at him with confusion when he left her there so she ran up to him.

"Stop." Gaara growled, not looking at her as he said this.

"What's wrong, Gaara? Why won't you tell me?" Hinata pleaded, not liking that he was angry with her. "Did I do something wrong? If I did than I'm sorry." Gaara swiftly faced her and shouted that it had nothing to do with her, well, not entirely. "Tell me Gaara."

"You do know that he loves you, right? The Inuzuka, he desires you immensely and that's why he was angry and left. Naruto, too, he wants you enough that he actually drooled!"

"H-He did?" Hinata blushed from pleasure. Gaara took note of it.

"You love him? Tell me." Gaara growled at her and Hinata flushed in anger.

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you seem so happy that he was looking at you lustfully?" Now Hinata was getting mad.

"I blushed because it made me happy that Naruto looked at me that way because I use to love him!" Gaara was about to accuse her again when she silenced him with a furious glance before she continued. "Listen carefully Gaara. I _**use to **_love him. _**Use to**_! What I feel now and what I felt for him then are two different things! What I felt then was nothing but a childish crush for him! Now, I only hold the love one has for a friend, the same feeling I have for Kiba-kun."

"But, they love you now! Naruto loves you! If you wanted you could leave me and be happy with him!" Gaara practically yelled.

"Gaara." Hinata moved closer to him. "But I don't want to leave you. I love you in a way that makes my feelings for Naruto pale in comparison. Kiba loves me, I know, but he knows me well enough to know I can only see him as my companion." Hinata placed a tender hand in Gaara's cheek, the other searching for his warm hand. "I will always love Naruto, because no one truly forgets their first love, but always know this Gaara, I _**love**_ you." Gaara wanted to be angry, but he just couldn't, her eyes kept him captive like they always do. Eventually he gave up and intertwined their fingers and placed his other hand on top of the hand that rested on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Hinata stood on her tip-toes and managed to surprise Gaara with a loving light kiss on his lips.

"I forgive you." Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and buried herself in his chest. Too engrossed in each other to hear a chirp coming close, or the soft steps of a creature older and stronger than they were eying them wearily. Coming closer and closer.

**A/N: You guys are probably really frustrated right now, I know I am, about when the lemon will be done and over with and about when they'll get back on track. Well, next chapter I'm going to have them figuring things out. You've probably noticed the bunch of fluff I put into a lot of the chapters, I just wanted the sexual tension to rise because I don't want them to just decide to get to it. Sorry for the long wait, can't promise when the next chapter will come out, but now that winter break is close, I'll be able to work on my stories. Until the next!**

**-Baron**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Been a while, won't say much other than thank you for hanging with me. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Episode Fifteen: Bad Day For The Dogs

Gaara took Hinata's hand and began to walk back to the compound when Hinata stopped him.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked as he turned to her.

"We can't go back like this. Well, my family doesn't know about our relationship… and I don't want them to find out like this. Father would be furious." Gaara really wanted to sigh at that, it seemed that they couldn't be with each other anywhere without something getting in the way.

"Very well, but if you don't fix your dress they'll surely figure us out." He smirked as he saw her face redden after looking at her state of dress. Tucking a strand of her hair he brushed his lips against hers. He would never get tired of kissing those pink lips. "It's not late, we can walk around for a bit before returning. If you like?" Gaara asked as he watched Hinata straighten her yukata and hair. Her lips were still slightly red from his kisses and her cheeks flushed, she gave him a radiant smile.

"I would like that." With a swift move Hinata tucked her arm into his and intertwined their hands as they walked the opposite direction of the Hyuuga compound.

BACK IN KONOHA

"Yo, Kiba! What the hell is your problem man?" Naruto shouted after Kiba who was walking up his porch and to his door. His hand grasped the crook to slide his door open, but Naruto managed to reach him and grab his wrist.

"Leave me alone, shit head. Can't you see I'm pissed enough without you giving me one of your annoying speeches." Kiba growled at the blond.

"Ouch. Look, I just want to know what the hell is up with you. You've been moodier than usual, and that's quiet the feet for you." Naruto let go of his wrist and followed him into his house; given to Kiba in his own section of the Inuzuka compound.

"Just fucking leave me alone! I don't need anymore crap today." Kiba sat down on one of the comfort chairs in the room, Akumaru trotted in and lied next to his master's legs. Naruto sat in the chair across from him, slouched in the seat and his arms crossed at his chest. A look of stubborn determination on his face. "You're staying aren't you?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Kiba groaned, his hand whipping his face. He saw the look Naruto was giving him, and just gave up. When the guy put his mind to it, he was invincible. Another groan escaped as he stared at him. "What's got you so wound up?" Kiba reached down and pet Akumaru's head before pinning a guilty look at his Hokage.

"He is." Kiba intertwined his fingers together on his abdomen.

"By him, you mean Gaara? What's that guy ever do to you?"

"Nothing. It's nothing like wanting revenge for some physical injury he's given me, he's never even flipped me off."

"Then what? You jealous of him or something?" Naruto noted the tic in his jaw and how his fingers tightened against each other. Kiba's brown eyes turned steely as they looked to the door. Akumaru looked at his master and gave a small whine, that seemed to relax Kiba some to look down at him.

"I know boy." Kiba responded sadly. Naruto looked confused.

"What did he tell you?"

"Something that I wouldn't be able to change."

"Speak straight, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hinata loves him, more than she'd ever loved you. She'd do anything for him." Kiba sighed out.

"Wait… SHE LOVED ME?" Naruto abruptly stood from his seat. Kiba was gaping at him and Akumaru just shook his head side to side.

"OH, YOU JUST FIGURED THAT OUT? WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?" Kiba stood in fury. Really, Hinata had to have had a crush on that guy, he thought.

"Forgive me for not realizing that until now." Naruto growled.

"Yeah, well, forgive me for forgetting you were slow." Kiba sighed again as he sat himself back down. "It doesn't matter anymore, there's no more space in her heart for us." Naruto sat back in his seat, eying him seriously.

"Bullshit. I don't believe that for a second, Kiba. This is Hinata we're talking about. The girl who would die for her friends, the girl who would feel the pain of those who were her worst enemies. Her heart is boundless, and we have our respective place in it. I don't doubt that she doesn't still love us. Sure, not romantically, but it's love either way."

"Yeah… Damn, I'm such a selfish prick! I've always known that, but still, I've always wanted more. Why can't I just take what I have and be happy?" Kiba ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the ceiling before looking back at Naruto.

"It's 'cause you can't have what you want. I know that feeling first hand. What did you want with Hinata? What sort of future were you expecting?" Naruto asked, curious of what Kiba's answer would be.

"Well, don't laugh or I swear I'll hang you." Kiba threatened.

"Yeah, sure. Like to see you try." Naruto whispered the other half.

"What was that?"

"Your house smells heavenly." Naruto lied.

"What the hell? Ugh, back to what I was originally saying. I always thought maybe, you know, she'd get over you eventually and give me or Shino a chance when we were younger. At the time, I didn't really care if she dated me or Shino. It was more like we just wanted to distract her from you. The reason she liked you was 'cause you were strong in her eyes, you were like her idol, she wanted to be like you. She trained daily with us, and at the end of the day we would always carry her unconscious body home. We were scared she'd kill herself, because of you. Nothing against you, Naruto."

"It's cool. So when did you start actually liking Hinata?"

"If I think about it, I've always liked her. I just never really dwelled on it too much 'cause we were focusing on surviving the training sessions Kurenai-sensei put us through for the chunin exams. It was during a stamina increasing exercise when it happened. Kurenai-sensei ordered us to climb up a mountain and Hinata was lagging behind us. Shino was ahead of me and Hinata was struggling to catch up, so, being her team mate and all, I turned around stretched a hand for her. Hinata was denying my help and I was trying to get her to accept when Shino unintentionally leaned his damn ass against my back to launch himself a few feet ahead. Now that I think about it, the same thing happened to you in the academy. Remember, that time you and Sasuke-"

"DON'T. YOU. GO. THERE." Naruto hissed out.

"Chill Naruto. Like I was saying, because of Shino I ended up losing my balance and toppled on top of Hinata. And like you, I ended up smacking our lips."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. It was my first time kissing someone too, so you can only imagine the type of impact that had on me, much less on Hinata who was probably hoping her first kiss would come from you. I scrambled up and sat on my ass looking shocked and just plain stupefied at what just happened. I didn't stop staring at Hinata until Shino was calling down to us to hurry up. Hinata looked like she was about to cry and I didn't know what to do so I just laughed it off, freaking out on the inside, and told her that at least then she would have some knowledge on kissing."

"You laughed it off? Didn't you think that would have, I don't know, hurt her more?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess so. Either way, we ended up finishing our exercise and going our separate ways. That whole night I couldn't stop thinking about it and for once really thought about what she meant to me. I could still remember the dream I had that night."

"Was it a dirty one?"

"No! We were kids, and those sort of thoughts didn't come in until I saw how well she grew up."

"I can vouch for that." Naruto gave a dreamy look.

"Don't drool, man. Just cleaned the floor."

"Right; so the dream?" Naruto waved his hand for Kiba to continue.

"Sort of stupid. Sure you want to hear?"

"Why not? You've already shared some unnecessary conquests of yours when we went drinking a few times. Remember Koneko-chan?"

"I told you about her?"

"Every gruesome detail, you kinky freak." Kiba turned red and Naruto was trying not to laugh out loud.

"She was one crazy bitch. I'm so never going to get drunk around you ever again." Kiba groaned. "Back to the dream, before you mention anything else, I had it the night we kissed. I dreamt that we would grow up, go out on missions and just eventually hook up. We'd end up getting married and having a few kids and raise them here on the Inuzuka compound, since I was sure that her old man wasn't going to reinstate her as heiress. The dream felt so real, I could almost swear I could hear her and our kids just calling for me." Akumaru laid his head on Kiba's knee as he stroked the top of his head. "That should have scared the shit out of me, but it didn't." Kiba gave Naruto a sad look.

"Hm. I don't know what to say other than I hope you'll find someone that can fulfill that dream."

"Yeah, but right now I can't even think about that without having a few drinks." Kiba laughed humorlessly.

"I'll join you."

"I still love her." Kiba stated dryly after a momentary pause. Naruto felt awkward, he didn't know what else to do other than give him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah."

"Today really sucks." Kiba said sadly before heading to the kitchen for a couple of saki cups.

IN THE FOREST

Hinata felt awkward, she should have just gone back home instead of walking with Gaara through the forest in who knows what direction. Originally she went walking on her own because she wanted to ponder her 'dreams'. These dreams began the night she was welcomed back to the Hyuuga compound, and she had to leave Gaara at Naruto's place. That night she couldn't sleep, she felt on edge. She had eyed the window, contemplating sneaking out to visit Gaara, but abandoned that idea when she thought of herself being caught by one of the guards. Plus, it just wasn't like her to sneak out. But she really wanted to. After pacing around her room for what seemed eternity she had crawled into her large bed and finally fell asleep.

The dream was always the same, she would rise from her bed and leave her room in nothing but her short white nightgown. No one awoke as she silently walked down the hall, through the living room, and exiting through the front door. The village seemed abandoned in the night gloom while her figure alone moved down the street. She jumped up the Hokage tower to Naruto's guest room where Gaara slept. Inside, you would expect him to be asleep or at least meditating, but he was wide awake on his bed and expecting her. With soundless steps she made her way to him and kissed him on the lips, he would wound his arms around her waist and from there everything went by in a blur. Hinata awoke feeling hot, her heart beating erratically as her body trembled.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Gaara asked, bringing Hinata back to the present.

"Uh, I'm alright." He eyed her suspiciously. "Really. Just tired from earlier is all."

"If you were tired we could have gone back." Gaara stopped, his eyes roaming around them.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Hinata asked before she heard it too. It was the sound of crunching leaves. The sound came from the left, but when they turned their heads the sound come from the right, then left again. Whatever it was, it was fast. Gaara felt a growl rise in his throat as he stood in a battle stance, his eyes roaming the surrounding forest. Hinata also stood battle ready, her back to Gaara to protect him from behind. Both shot their eyes to the left when they heard a growl that could have belonged to a lion. Hinata gasped when a wolf the size of a bear pounced out of the bushes and its jaws wrapped around her neck, she could feel the heat of its breath, the points of its canines biting into the flesh. The beast pressed her to the ground, Hinata's hands scrambled to pull at the fur to get it off, but it didn't budge. In his fury Gaara had changed into his animal form and rammed against its side. The wolf crashed into a tree, but gathered its self quickly and exposed razor sharp fangs that could kill a human if it managed to get its jaws around their head. Gaara ran at it but the wolf dipped its head just in time to grab his neck with its jaws and slammed him to the ground, keeping Gaara there using one of its paws on his heaving chest. When he fought against it, the beast only growled and bit even harder. Hinata felt sick as she tried to stand, but when she did she wobbled and she became dizzy.

'_Don't try to move girl, you've got a poison in you.' _The wolf growled at her. Hinata turned her eyes to it, thinking it was the poison, but when she looked closer she saw that the wolf wasn't just a wolf. It was abnormal. Not only its size was abnormal, its dark black-brown fur had faint gray spots that resembled those on a leopard's pelt, and its fangs were longer and sharper than that of an average wolf. Almost like a snake's… Again Gaara struggled. _'Weak.'_ The wolf pressed its teeth deeper before lifting Gaara's wolf form and threw him to Hinata's feet. Hinata stroked him soothingly around his wounds.

'_Who are you?' _Gaara growled at the wolf. It just stared at him and Hinata.

'_You will lower that tone boy.' _It growled back. Gaara wanted to fight, but the wolf exuded a sense of raw power. It was older and wiser than them, he could tell, they had no chance. _'Good. I am not your enemy. Dr. Mikoto is.'_

"Then why did you attack us?" Hinata asked. "And how do you know of Dr. Mikoto?"

'_I will answer your questions, but first I must give you both anti-venom unless you wish to suffer a slow and agonizing death.' _Hinata gulped. _'Don't change boy, unless you want to expose yourself to the girl. You could probably tell that when you transformed your clothes had ripped off as they couldn't accommodate your animal shape.' _The wolf trotted through the bush and went even deeper into the forest to the edge of a clearing. Gaara followed the wolf, staying close to Hinata, who wobbled along, about ready to faint. _'We are here.'_

"Here?" Hinata looked around and found nothing special, it was a plain old clearing.

'_Do not be deceived, just because it is an average clearing doesn't mean that there is nothing to it. Wait here.' _The wolf went behind a bush and didn't come out until a few minutes later. This time it was a woman in a plane dark blue tunic. Two syringes were in her pale hands, her blue-brown eyes shining from the sunlight. "I am Yasei no Okami." Without warning she plunged the syringes into both their necks.

**A/N: That day must really suck. I mean, Kiba gets his heart broken, Hinata gets poisoned, and Gaara gets beat up by a mutant wolf thing and then gets a shot, I would be crying. Especially at the shot bit. I HATE NEEDLES. Didn't get as far as I wanted, but at least we have our "Wild Wolf." Until next time.**

**-Baron**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I just want to say this before I go on. I didn't plan this story to have a long plot line, originally it was only suppose to be a short story. This story was suppose to be mostly made of fluff, but I guess plans change. Just saying, a lot more fluff ahead. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Episode Sixteen: It was my fault!

Gaara felt a headache coming on. He hated them, they reminded him of those times when Shukaku would feast on the images of his childhood. He hated the feeling, which was like his brain was disconnected and rolling around, slamming against the walls of his skull. He groaned. He let his eyes open slowly, the light from a fire burning his retinas. When they adjusted he shifted up to sit and let his eyes roam the small camp, that only consisted of the fire itself. "Hinata, where is Hinata?" He looked around and found her figure on the other side of the fire, sleeping. Gaara stood on wobbly legs to head for her, falling to his knees when a few inches away. His neck was stinging, like a wound that had been covered with alcohol. Hinata's head was turned up, he placed two fingers where the bite wounds were still visible. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was well was enough for him. A rustling noise caught his attention. It was Yasei no Okami.

Even though he wasn't an animal, he could feel the rumbling of a growl in his throat as she walked toward them. He stopped his growling long enough to lift Hinata's upper body when she began to stir. "She is waking; that's good."

"You are different from us. Your form is strange." Gaara stated dryly.

"You are correct. My form is from a faulty mix given to me. I have to say, I'm impressed by your forms. Po wasn't lying when he said you both smell exquisite." Hinata groaned suddenly, her hand reaching for the wound on her neck.

"G-Gaara, where are we?"

"Don't worry, you're safe in the forest. I came to help you both." Yasei answered instead. Hinata separated from Gaara's arms and looked at Yasei, taking in her swirling blue-brown eyes and black-brown hair. Even in the dark she could see light gray leopard spots on her hair.

"Did Dr. Mikoto experiment on you as well?" Yasei sighed before sitting down across from Hinata and Gaara.

"Yes. Now, I know you both have questions and I will answer them. I came looking for you two to share my tale and hopefully finish a mission I had failed long ago." There was a pause, the only sound coming from the fire crackling next to them.

"So you were a shinobi. If I recall from the information given to me by Dr. Mikoto himself, I'm guessing you're a leaf shinobi?" Yasei glared at the ground, but nodded in response to Gaara's question. "Tell us everything. It will be vital to stop him from starting a war."

"Ah, I've heard of the missing citizens coming from both Konoha and Suna. I understand that if things aren't cleared there can be a war between the two hidden ninja villages."

"Wait, if you're a leaf shinobi why is it that I haven't seen your face in the rouge-nin book?"

"My tale will explain everything, Hyuuga-san. Even though your eyes are different, I know a Hyuuga when I see one. This may take a while, but please bear with me." Yasei sucked in a short breath, closing her eyes before reopening them as she let the air go. "Yasei no Okami isn't my name. I did not call myself this, the animals came up with this name the day they found me and saw my animal form. They thought I was a wolf demon. My real name is Mikoto, Moriko."

"Mikoto? Are you-" Hinata started but was interrupted when Yasei- or Moriko- raised her hand to stop her.

"Yes, I am related to Dr. Mikoto. He's my father. The reason I am not in the rouge-nin book is because I was pronounced dead. You see, during my time as shinobi there were ninja going missing all throughout Konoha. This was before the third Hokage found out that Orochimaru was killing the shinobi and trying to find a way to be immortal and learn every gen- and ninjutsu. My father was a scientist who believed the answers to life would be revealed through nature. Back then his name was Kumakichi, but known as Hashi by his colleagues. He said he didn't need people calling him 'bear,' when he already looked like one." Moriko chuckled lightly before she sobered again. "He was working on a formula that would enhance a shinobi's skills ten-fold by using animal's superior senses. But things weren't going according to plan. People were becoming suspicious of him. Things were becoming increasingly tense when more shinobi were going missing. Everyday, after missions I would here people in the street whisper that my father was the one that was capturing ninja and use them in his experimentation. I knew he wasn't really responsible for the missing ninja, but that didn't change the fact that I was worried.

"My mother, Kiku, despite the things the people said, she always smiled when she went out. She stood by my father loyally. She also became worried when people left threatening notes on our door. She tried her hardest to destroy the notes before my father could get a hold of them. My father found them anyway. That was my doing. I hoped that if he found at least one, that he would stop working in the lab so often, so that the people could see that he was harmless. But, he was stubborn about letting it go. I made him promise that when he was finished with the serum and presented it to the people that he would quit. He agreed and I was at peace for a while, until I received a note from my commander, against the fourth Hokage's wishes, to be a decoy for an ambush to bring in my father for questioning. As fellow shinobi, you both know how brutal that is." Gaara and Hinata nodded, their faces grim. "I returned home, frightened for my father. I remember his joyful expression when he told me he was done. I was happy until he told me he just needed someone to experiment on to test it out. Things as they were, this experimentation would only add to the fire and I didn't want to risk it. I told him to experiment on me, that way I was fulfilling my part in the mission and hopefully recover before the ambush to prove his innocence. Things didn't go that way.

"I knew something wasn't right the moment we entered his lab. It's the feeling you get when you know that you'll never see someone again. I told him that I hoped we could all be happy one day. I guess he took it as fear of something going wrong. He comforted me as any parent would and gave me the serum. I wanted to tell him the truth when he told me I was alright, but at that moment the ambush began. A swarm of anbu came rushing in and pushed him against the wall! I was furious by the rough way they were handling him, but when I wanted to shout I felt like I was on fire. The room had grown quiet as I writhed in pain, I could hear my father shouting at an anbu to know what was happening to me, but was only rewarded with another slam to the wall. I felt the pain subside, but only for a moment before the pain returned. This was worse than being consumed by fire. It felt like every limb, every muscle, every bone was being pierced with needles! The eyes were the worst. They felt like they were melting. At this point I couldn't hear anything beyond my own screams. After knocking over glass beakers from a side table, the anbu took hold of my thrashing limbs and carried me out. Everything was dark and I couldn't feel anything. My heart beat, my breathing slowed dangerously. That was terrifying, because in a way it was like watching myself die. I could hear, but that was about it. My body had 'died' and the anbu were using it as evidence to convict my father of being the one killing the missing ninja. I heard that my father was to be sentenced to death, while my mother was to be banished from Konoha. The start of his insanity was when the anbu had shown him the ugly side of humans, but what really drove him over the edge was the murder of my mother. My mother didn't believe that my father did what he was accused of. Everywhere she went she told anyone that called her a murder's wife, that she wasn't a murder's wife but the wife of a brilliant man. The day before my father's execution, he heard from the guard that my mother had been bombarded with stones when she was arguing that he was innocent. He managed to escape an hour before sunrise, a simple task for someone who knows what shinobi were and weren't capable of. He was able to avoid detection and hid away in the forest."

"What about you? Wouldn't your body have been buried?" Gaara asked.

"I was getting there. The anbu were planning on opening me up to see what my father had done to me, so they stored me away in an icebox. I regained enough strength to rise up and sneak out, but I wasn't me anymore. I was a beast. I became a creature that was a mix between a leopard, snake, bear, and wolf. My father got what he wanted, I had their strength combined. I hid away in the forest, gathering information through the birds. When I learned everything I went in search of my father, wanting to prove to him that his experiment was a success and that we could both return and prove his innocence. I eventually found him, but he was already beyond help. I begged for him to come back with me, but he only smiled at me and said that one day we would all be happy, but in order to be happy humans had to disappear. I didn't understand, but now that I look at you both and add what I've been able to gather it only confirms what I thought."

"What is he planning?" Hinata shivered from the night, moving closer to the fire.

"He's planning on forming an army of his own and attack what's left of Konoha and Suna."

"That can't be right. When I first met him he said he wanted to change everyone." Gaara added.

"The thing about my father is that he loves games. He lied to you. He's playing with the both of you. You haven't noticed that some of the animals are his spies. You are only pieces. He's probably going to use you both in someway to move his plan along. I don't know exactly how, but he'll be acting soon."

"I have spoken with Naruto about the matter and he and a select few will join me and Hinata in capturing your father. We are planning on destroying his research and lab so that nothing like this can happen again." Gaara informed. This was new to Hinata though. "We will be ambushing the lab in a few days, not allowing him enough time to prepare a counter attack."

"That sounds too simple. You have to keep in mind that my father has lost his mind and will probably have something in store."

"That is why we have enlisted a special few to provide back up. Since you are formerly from Konoha you must be acquainted with the Aburame and Inuzuka clan."

"Hm. Bringing shinobi from those two clans will surely turn things in your favor." Moriko turned to Hinata and smiled lightly. "Hinata, you are kind. I can tell from your eyes. In that way you remind me of my mother. I wish you the best of luck."

"You will not be joining us?" Hinata piped up. Moriko looked up at the sky thoughtfully before sighing and turning back to Hinata.

"No matter how much he's changed, he is still my father. I will not be present for the death of my father. Gaara, you said capture but I know that you were originally going to kill him. Birds are everywhere and they told me." Moriko stretched her hand out and took Hinata's and Gaara's hand, she placed his above hers and let go. "I'm rooting for you two, so make sure to make it out of this alive." Moriko smiled before her body grew and changed into that of her beastly form, her dark blue tunic slipping off her larger form. _"Your animal forms are still weak, you need to train them. I look forward to your victory."_ Her wolfish body bound into the trees, fading into the dark.

**A/N: Now we know! What is going to happen next? Is Dr. Mikoto planning something. A plan within a plan? Who knows? Until the next my dear readers!**

**-Baron**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, and I know you just want to get to the story so here you go! Oh, by the way, this chapter will lead into the lemon in the next chapter. Next chapter you can skip because that one's just purely lemon. **

Episode Seventeen: Little Red! Little Red! Would you like to sleep in my Bed? Pt.1

Hinata held onto Gaara's side as they stumbled through the dark of the woods to return to the Hyuuga compound. "Are you okay?" Gaara spoke up, noticing that she was limping a little.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Hinata smiled at him even though he couldn't see it well in the dark. Gaara just hooked his arm around her waist, the other swooping her lower half up so that he was carrying her bridal style. "G-Gaara!" She pushed against his chest, she pleaded that he put her down, but he just simply plowed through the forest ignoring her protests. Eventually she resigned herself to being carried in his arms, feeling the slender muscles working underneath the clothes. Hinata's face suddenly exploded with heat. For a moment she had let her dream resurface in all it's seductive details.

"Hinata."

"Y-Yes!" Hinata squeaked.

"We're here." Gaara put her down and pointed at the well lit estate. Hinata frowned as she let her eyes roam the night sky.

"We can't go in like this. It isn't appropriate for an heiress to be seen with the Kazekage this late at night, it'll stir up strange rumors of us being together."

"But it isn't a rumor if we really are together."

"Yes, but what I mean is that everything must be done in an order. If we're caught like this my father will most likely never let you near me again." Hinata explained, a lead weight dropping in Gaara's stomach at the prospect of never seeing Hinata again. "We're going to have to change and sneak in."

Both headed a little closer to the estate before they let their forms change, the clothes falling from the sleeker animal bodies, Gaara taking them into his jaws. Hinata scouted ahead and when she found the west wall that lead to her room was unguarded she signaled Gaara to follow. Like ghosts they passed through the dark unnoticed, Hinata leaped onto the windowsill and pushed the window open with her feline snout. Gaara leaned on his hunches and with all his strength he pushed himself up and leaped to Hinata's open window. Hinata wasn't in the room he noticed. _'Hinata?'_

'_A second please.' _Her voice came from a connected bathroom. While he waited he looked about her room, taking in the white walls, the soft lavender sheets on her bed, the multiple pictures on her dresser and walls. There were pictures of everyone he knew, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee, the girl with the twin buns on her head- Ten-Ten was it- Neji, the blond female named Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and even Temari. It didn't surprise him because she frequently visited Konoha before this whole crazy nonsense began. He trotted over to a chair and gingerly placed the clothes on top, wondering what he was suppose to wear since he was definitely not going to appear before Hiashi-sama in soiled clothing. Gaara sat on his hind legs, his eyes still roaming the room when Hinata exited the bathroom clothed in a simple white sleeping kimono. "Do you like the pictures?"

'_Yes. They are of the people you care about correct?' _Hinata moved to sit on her bed, and patted the soft blanket to indicate Gaara join her.

"Yes. All of these I took a while back." She looked as if she was about to say something more, but had changed her mind.

'_What is it Hinata?'_

"It's nothing to be concerned about." It didn't sound that way, not to him at least.

'_Tell me anyway.' _Hinata raised a fine brow at him, but ended up smiling.

"You might think I'm strange by the end of my small explanation. You sure?"

'_Hinata, I know a lot of strange people, __**a lot**__, and I know for a fact that you're not strange.' _Gaara laid his head on top of her thigh, waiting for her to finish what she had started. Hinata scratched behind his ear, his tail wagging with contentment.

"Alright, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Hinata's smile dropped as she looked over the photos hanging on her white walls, gathering dust in the dark because she hadn't been able to clean them since she left for Suna. "I was afraid, afraid that one day I would never see them again. Despite my father getting the council of elders to reinstate me as the Hyuuga heir, I wasn't entirely sure if they agreed with this. Neji, being of the side branch, had some of the servants gather some information on the elder's plans, since he didn't believe that they were going to give me my post without a fight. What he found was an under the table marriage agreement with a noble from Kumo in the Land of Lightening." Hinata stopped scratching Gaara's ear. "Even with all the power I had gathered from training, all the jutsu's I had learned abandoned me when I learned what they wanted to do. I was suppose to be sent to the Land of Lightning with a peace treaty, one of the demands being that a noble of Konoha marry a noble from Kumo. The strange part is that I gave up without doing anything. I had reverted back to the little girl who would give up even her own freedom to please her family."

'_So you would have gone ahead with it?'_

"Yes."

'_Why?'_

"Like I said, to please my family. Gaara, all I've ever wanted was to prove my worth to everyone around me, especially the council of elders. When Neji told me about the marriage I felt that I had failed them for just existing and being weak."

'_You are not weak, and having insecurities doesn't make someone strange.'_

"You're right Gaara, and it took me a long time to realize that."

'_Tell me what prevented you from going off to the Land of Lightning and marrying the noble.' _Gaara's nose twitched in annoyance. Hinata giggled and wrapped her arm around Gaara's neck, kissing the side of his muzzle.

"Don't get jealous, you know that I love you. The reason I'm not currently living with a noble from a different land is because I was accepted by the Inner Circle that serves the Hokage with particular missions. I'm thankful to Naruto, without realizing it, he had given me a reason to stay and fight back, and if he hadn't sent me to Suna I probably would have never met you. I would have never met someone so amazing."

'_You flatter me.' _

"Only because you deserve it."

'_Were you unwilling to leave your home and abandon your position as head of the Hyuuga clan to leave for Kumo?'_

"Yes, after joining the Inner Circle I didn't want to give up on being the head because I had worked hard to become the head." Hinata fell back onto her back and rolled to her side, Gaara adjusting himself so that he laid beside her.

'_Would you also be unwilling to leave everything if you were to marry me?' _Everything fell silent. There were no longer crickets outside to chirp away through the night, no owls hooting and hunting mice, no bothersome gusts of wind to gasp for Hinata. In the confines of her dark room, laying on the soft warm bed with Gaara, she wondered if this was what it felt like to be laying in a grave deep in the earth. The strange and out of place thought had come and went like lightning.

"Gaara, is this your w-way of asking me if I would m-marry you?" Her face was flooding with blood, her hands curling into her chest as she looked out into darkness. Her head was spinning, this was going way too fast, but what was wrong with fast? Her thoughts felt knotted as a rush of emotions jammed her vocal cords. Yes? No? I don't know? She was at the point of changing the subject when she felt a large hand touch her cheek and with that soft touch her mind settled on one single person. "Gaara."

"You don't have to say yes, Hinata. I know you love me and I love you too, we can take things as slowly as you need." Sinewy but strong arms wrapped themselves around her torso, bringing Hinata to a broad and naked chest. She could feel his heart beating against her flushed cheek, hear it thumping madly with her ear. Gaara was stroking her hair, enjoying its silkiness. Hinata let her hands cover his cheeks and draw small circles with the thumb of her right hand.

"Thank you, Gaara." She pressed her head back to his chest and boldly kissed the side of his neck.

"I…think that I should go before I do something regrettable." Gaara let out a bit strained. Although he said he would leave he didn't remove himself from Hinata.

"Um, Gaara? Is everything alright?"

"I'm thankful it's dark."

"Why?"

"I don't have any clothes on."

"Oh! S-sorry, I-I'll go get you a clean k-kimono from the laundry right now!" Hinata jumped from the comfy bed and ran to the door, shutting her eyes tightly as she closed the door unless she would sneak a peak, which she didn't need to fuel her dreams. _'Bad Hinata! Bad Hinata! Don't think, just get the clothes and that's it!' _Hinata scolded herself as she ran down the halls to retrieve a clean kimono. Hinata slowed her pace when she drew close to the laundry room, wanting to appear calm incase someone was in there washing.

Upon entering she found the room empty, equally as silent as her room had been. She didn't like it, it allowed her time to think. If she allowed herself time to think she would dwell on her dreams, and she didn't want that. Every night since she had returned home she's been plagued with dreams that were hardly friendly towards Gaara, well, she was friendly, but a little_ too_ friendly. They were so real sometimes that sometimes she felt she wasn't really in the real world, but trapped in her fantasy. The feeling of drifting off would catch her off guard and throw her into that pit of dreams. Like right now…

Hinata stood in front of a basket full of clean kimono's, neatly folded in a weaved basket. Her eyes were already glazed over as she grabbed a random kimono and walked back to her room, unknowing that the animal instinct to mate was what was overriding her logical mind. No one was present to see her flushed expression, her hooded lids flutter slowly as she silently made her way back. Within five minutes she was standing in front of her door, one slender hand grabbing onto the door, the other holding a randomly chosen red kimono. The door slid open, Gaara using a sheet as an improvised cloak. He looked at her eyes and felt a sudden heat creep up on him, making him uneasy.

"Hinata?"

"Gaara."

**A/N: Done! Okay, now I have to write up two new chapters so that you can skip the lemon if you choose not to read it. Until the next my dear reader!**

**-Baron**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Many thanks to those who've reviewed! Quick note from me! This is a LEMON, meaning sex and so I just want you guys to know that you can skip this. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

Episode Eighteen: Little Red! Little Red! Would you like to sleep in my Bed? Pt.2

"Hinata?"

"Gaara." Hinata purred into the room, Gaara's eyes locked on her. He felt himself tense a little at her voice, it sounded odd to him, something foreign but recognizable to whoever heard it. It took only a second for him to recognize what it was: lust. Her whole being was exuding it, the way her figure was leaning seductively against the door, the light hitting just right so that he could see the small smile playing on her lips, and her half-lidded eyes on him. Hinata moved forward from the door, shutting it silently behind her, leaving them in utter darkness. Despite the sudden blackness of the room, Gaara knew where she was, where she was heading, and this made chills go up his spine. He didn't understand why she was acting this way, after all, her reaction to his proposal had proven that their relationship was going too fast. Gaara sat on the bed, listening to her soft steps getting close, his heart racing and jumping when he felt dainty hands on his shoulders. Hinata's hands pushed him back into the bed, Gaara, in his confusion, just yielded to her and let her sit on his lap. "Mmmm." Hinata let out as she placed a kiss on his frozen lips, her tongue skimming the bottom of his lip to open for her. When Gaara didn't react immediately Hinata settled on nipping his chin, her hands dropping from his shoulders to his hands and placing them on her waist, encouraging him to participate.

"Hinata, we can't." Gaara said as he gently rubbed Hinata's waist, then dropping to her thighs to only stop when Hinata took his hands and brought them up to her lips. "Hinata?" He couldn't see, leaving him hyper-aware, the silence of the room giving him an uncomfortable feeling. "Ugh…" He felt Hinata kiss the palms of his hands, replacing the left hand back on her thigh, the other she continued to kiss. Gaara shut his eyes, enjoying her soft lips on his skin, but jumped in slight shock when he felt her tongue swipe over his pointer finger.

Hinata 'eeped' when she felt something poking her bottom through her kimono when she let her tongue skim Gaara's finger, she only smiled before engulfing the whole finger and hearing Gaara moan, the hand on her thigh tightening its grip on her. She sucked lightly, enjoying his moans as she twirled her tongue and almost giggled aloud when he gave a disappointed grunt when she pulled away. She placated him by placing a sweet kiss on his lips, and unlike last time, he began to reciprocate the action. Hinata sighed contentedly when she felt Gaara's hands rub her thighs, making her moan when he left her lips to nip the edge of her jaw, her chin, and finally biting and sucking on her neck. He had enjoyed Hinata's dominating side, but being the kind to dislike losing he decided to switch the roles and have her submit to him, but who knows, maybe he'd let Hinata have her fun again. His hands stopped their ministration to hold onto her waist and flip them over so he laid on top, Hinata's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. After breaking for air, he looked beneath him, seeing nothing in the darkness, but able to imagine Hinata's beautifully flushed face, hear her heavy breathing, feel the warm exposed flesh of her thighs pressed against his naked skin. He wanted her really bad, so bad that he was barely able to restrain himself from just taking her then. He was still unsure, anyone would be in this situation. Deep down he knew that he wanted this, and he was pretty damn sure Hinata could _feel _how much he did, but if they crossed that line something was going to change. He felt it, something in him would be gone, whether it was good or bad he didn't know, but at the moment he just wanted to hold her to him and just feel her. As if hearing his thoughts, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed his entire body against her, cradling his head in between her neck and shoulder. "Gaara... I know that we've only known each other for so long, but I honestly can't see a future without you." He found it interesting how what she just said sounded a lot like what he thought when Naruto revealed his interest in her. Remembering that gave him a flood of courage to kiss Hinata when she called for his attention. He continued on and took hold of the edge of Hinata's kimono to pull apart and expose the top of her breasts. Hinata gave a breathy sigh when Gaara let his lips skim over the pale flesh, kissing and nipping as they trailed their way to her collar bone. She could feel his smile against her skin, his hot breath making her shudder. Hinata moaned loudly when he sucked the center of her breast bone. Gaara almost chuckled aloud when she arched her back and buried his face in her chest, her hands finding their way into his hair to pull lightly. When Hinata regained her senses she pulled her upper body up, propped on her left elbow she used her right hand to stroke Gaara's hair, feeling his body shake when she glided her nails gently over his back. "Did you like that, Gaara?"

"Yes." He knew she was teasing him, and it didn't bother him at all, he liked how it felt. He returned to sucking but on her collar bone, a hand cautiously moving it's way to the sash that kept her kimono together, wasting only a second in untying the loosely knotted cloth. The darkness hadn't bothered him before, but right then it proved to be annoying, he really wanted to see what Hinata looked like without the bothersome kimono. He lifted Hinata up further into the bed so that he was hovering above her, his breathing hitched at what was happening. Hinata wiggled out of the kimono, and kept still, wondering what Gaara was going to do next, but when he did nothing she felt that she should 'help' him get started. Like Gaara had done earlier, she flipped him so he laid on his back and she was sitting on his lap. She leaned into his chest to have her tongue roam over the fine muscles, past his collar, and reaching his throat. Large hands gripped her waist and pressed her down onto his erection. Gaara moaned when he felt the heat coming from Hinata's womanhood against his member, he never felt something like it. It was a pleasant, no, wonderful sensation that was incomparable. He knew the mechanics of sex, knew about the sensations, only reason he did was because Kankurou enjoyed sharing his sexual escapades, but now that he got a taste he wanted to explore it further. As Hinata continued to suck on his neck, Gaara's hands moved up her sides and to her back to find her bra. He felt for something and found the hooks, but began to fumble with them. _'How do you remove this thing?' _

"Need help?" Hinata leaned back and dropped the straps, her hands reaching behind her and skillfully unhooked her bra. Gaara gulped down the ball in his throat when he heard the soft click the hooks made as they hit the wood floor. His hands traveled up her flat stomach and let his palms cup her breasts, his fingers tingling as he gripped them and felt their softness. More out of curiosity, he pinched her erect nipples, listening for what sort of noise Hinata would make. "Gaara!" Hinata cried, her back arching, her hips rolling against his manhood. Gaara hissed from the pleasure, his pelvis thrusting upward in answer. Not wanting to stop the pleasurable spasms coursing through his entire body, Gaara continued to thrust upward against Hinata's entrance, uncaring that she still had her panties on. Any thoughts he had were completely wiped, the plan, Dr. Mikoto, Moriko, Naruto, Kiba, his siblings, even his village seemed to fade into absolutely nothing. His mind was empty, too focused on the pleasure, his lips moving on their own to have him pant Hinata's name as if it were a chant. Hinata was in a similar state, but her mind was filled with thoughts of Gaara, on what else she could do to increase his pleasure. Her hand reached between them and gripped his length, pre-cum slicking it enough to increase the speed of her pumping hand. Gaara stopped murmuring her name and began to growl, it wasn't really a growl, it went more along the lines of a purr. The faster her hips and hands moved, the harder he pressed into her, body instinctively wanting to impale her on his member.

Before things could go any farther Hinata stopped rocking her hips and lifted herself away from Gaara, getting out of the bed to stand. "Hinata?" Gaara called when he no longer felt her weight on him and the pleasure-induced fog disappeared. He couldn't see her, that is until she grabbed the thicker curtain from her window and pulled it back, leaving the thin white curtain to hide them, but allow light to filter in. He made no noise, his breathing had stopped for a second as he look upon her. She was beautiful. The light hit her well-formed figure, showing the soft features of her face, the slim body that transitioned beautifully to her curves and breasts, her long silken midnight black hair that veiled her throat, and her faint lavender eyes that sparkled from the star's light. He stood, limping a bit from the ache of his erection, and walked to Hinata. Next to one another they just stared for a moment, waiting for their minds to register the situation fully.

Not until she opened the curtains did Hinata's mind clear from a dream-like state. Her eyes no longer held that playful glow from when she entered the room, she just stared innocently at Gaara. She saw it as a dream still. Her hand touched Gaara's cheek, feeling him lean into it and look into her eyes. _'What have I done?' _This wasn't a dream, Gaara was real, and what they had done so far was real. And like her dreams, she remembered what she did. The blood flowed into her cheeks, her hand retracting from Gaara's face as if his face were hot. Her arms crossed over her chest, not wanting him to see her naked. _'What have I done!' _Things shouldn't have gone this far. There was an order to things, but was it so wrong to be intimate with someone you love? She didn't know what to do, she felt herself falling into a dark hole. Sensing her insecurity, Gaara extended his arms and pulled her to him, resting her head against his shoulder, rocking side to side to calm her down. "Gaara…I'm nervous."

"I am too." He answered honestly, still holding her close. His eyes turned toward the window, searching it as if it held the answer to something vital. He stroked her hair, when she gripped his shoulders. Hinata shut her eyes, enjoying the way his fingers felt as they traveled down and through her hair. She loved him, and deep down she knew that this was the type of love that was eternal. There was nothing sexual about it, it was just love. Pure love. Pressed against him, mostly naked, and feeling his warmth made her wish to always have him near. It made her think, there really isn't anything wrong with loving someone intimately when you loved them like this. It was only wrong when you regret it at the end. She wouldn't, and she didn't doubt it. She looked up at his calm face, a face that was ready to resign itself to whatever choice she made.

"I'm ready." Gaara's eyes sparkled at her answer. "B-but on one condition."

"And this condition?"

"T-to be careful with me." Hinata blushed as she answered.

"Alright." Gaara took her hand and lead her back to bed, his hand shook a bit in nervousness. It was like starting all over. Hinata crawled into the center of the bed, laying on her back and waited for Gaara to follow. "You're beautiful." He admired her for a moment, appreciative of the light that illuminated her curvaceous body. He got in and crawled above her, deciding that he should take the lead. He kissed her cheek, then her lips, parting them his tongue fought hers for dominance. His mouth wasn't the only part of him at work, his hands traveled all over, her flat stomach, messaging her breast, and ending up to hook onto her panties. He pulled them down slowly to her ankles, Hinata finished by kicking them to land somewhere on the floor of her room. With them gone Gaara broke from the kiss and looked at Hinata in all her naked glory. She was a living piece of art. He continued his attack on her mouth as he positioned himself snugly in between Hinata's legs, feeling his sex twitch anxiously. He stopped kissing Hinata and looked into her eyes, aware that if he did enter her it would hurt. He just needed to make sure.

"It's okay." Was Hinata's only reply as she relaxed her body, trusting him. "Do it fast." Gaara nodded, kissing her tenderly one last time before fully sheathing himself inside her. Hinata's hands held the sheets underneath her in a death grip, it hurt a lot more than what she anticipated. It was like being torn in half. Regardless of the pain, she refused to cry out.

"Hinata." Gaara moaned out, his head laying in the crook of Hinata's neck. The pleasure he felt earlier paled in comparison to what he felt right then. Her walls held him tightly, sending delicious shocks through his veins. He wanted to move so badly, but he would restrain himself until Hinata was past the pain. For now he would comfort her by planting butterfly kisses on her cheeks and lips. A minute passed, and after two she told him to continue. He slowly pulled out, gripping the sheets as he did so, and then thrust slowly back. He growled.

"Mmm." It was low and hot. Now, sure that Hinata wasn't hurting anymore, his thrusts became faster. "Gaara!" Hinata's hands curled around his torso, her nails burying themselves into the flesh of his back. As he plunged into her he sucked at her neck, his tongue dragging down so that he flicked her nipple, his right hand squeezing her other breast. Hinata cried out his name again when he switched from licking to sucking. He had never felt so greedy. He continued to thrust into her, pounding a little harder each time, making her bed creak. It made him worry. What if someone heard them? His worry was swept away when Hinata's walls squeezed him, replying to his thrusts with the roll of her hips. The more Gaara did, the louder Hinata became. It was growing so loud that he had to leave her breasts to kiss her so that he could muffle her screams. Had they been anywhere else he would have loved to hear her erotic shouts, but being in her family home as a guest he would have to settle for her muffled cries.

"Uhg!" Gaara groaned, he felt something in him coiling, right above his groin was where it was coming from.

"Ah, Gaara!" Hinata arched against him, her head thrown back, and her nails digging into him as her walls squeezed him ruthlessly. That was the breaking point for him. Whatever had been built up was unloaded, and his head went blank. It was bliss. He moaned Hinata's name as his body arched into her, burying himself so that he filled her to the brim. He felt like he was no longer human, he was above that. It was like splintering apart and being part of the universe, but he was whole. As he came down from his high he looked down at Hinata, her cherub lips swollen, hickeys dotting her collarbone and breasts, skin glistening from sweat, and her hair surrounding her like a halo. She stared back at him. She had returned from her high as well. As they stared at each other, they felt that they knew each other, beyond that of normal relationships. They knew everything about the other, or that was what it felt like.

"Gaara." Hinata's hand wiped the hair that clung to Gaara's forehead, smiling up at him. Exhausted he exited her slowly and tried to roll to his side so he could lay against her, but he was just so tired and sore that he didn't have enough energy and collapsed on top of her. He tried to lift himself from her so that he didn't crush her, but Hinata wrapped her arms around him, pressed him closer to her. "Stay with me, just like this. Please."

"Hm." He answered as Hinata stroked his hair. "Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave." Gaara mumbled, sleep already capturing him. His sea-foam eyes dipped and blinked but he couldn't fight off the sleep.

"I wouldn't think of it." Hinata answered drowsily. "Because I love you." Was the last thing she said before shutting her eyes to follow Gaara in a dreamland.

**A/N: That was long! So...what do you guys think of naughty Hinata in the beginning? I actually laughed when I thought about how I wanted this chappy to go. Personally, these types of chapters are difficult for me. It's hard to describe someone's emotions when it comes to physical love. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Until the next!**

**-Baron**


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N:** Make sure to check my other stories since I replace the note it doesn't count as a new chapter. That's why they're not up with this fic**. I'm busy updating everything at the same time and I am so out of it, man. Thank you guys for reviewing and sticking with me. Now let's get to the good stuff! I DON'T NARUTO!_

Episode Nineteen: Never Your Choice

Something moved beside Gaara, but he didn't want to get up. He's never felt this tired in his life before. Again something moved beside him, clinging to his side. Bothered that something was moving next to him he reached out, not caring to look, and felt something fleshy and soft with the pads of his fingers. He shot up from beneath the sheets and looked to his left, and there next to him was Hinata, sleeping peacefully. It took him only a second to remember what had happened, he looked beneath the sheets to find himself nude as proof. He looked back at the sleeping heiress, the sun bathing her in a golden glow, the sheets were tucked beneath her, hugging her body tightly. He couldn't believe what they'd done. Hinata sighed, her eyes fluttered open, her eyes shone brightly from the light, those very eyes never leaving him as a hand helped her up, the other holding the sheet to her bare body. She smiled a sweet smile at him, she leaned in and he closed the distance for a kiss. He felt weightless, it was pure bliss. His hand cupped her cheek, a thumb stroking it. Last night he felt he would lose something, turns out it was quite the opposite. He had gained something. He felt so complete, Hinata made him complete. He gained her, and he would never let her go.

"Good morning." Hinata whispered into his ear, as if it were a secret just between them.

"Good morning." Gaara fondled her hair, loving the silkiness of it. "How do you feel?"

"Different, but content."

"Me too." Gaara laid his head against her shoulder, Hinata stroked the back of his head, instinctively knowing that he liked it. She loved touching his hair, it tickled the tips of her fingers, and made her think of red grass sprouting from between the gaps of her fingers. His breath cooled her skin, his hands pressed her closer. Gaara licked his lips, scooting closer he felt his pelvic muscles whine and he faltered as he moved closer.

"Are you okay?" Hinata saw how his eye twitched slightly, the small, barely visible crease in his forehead. Again Gaara moved closer, his face reaching a sort of understanding, then restored its usual calmness.

"Fine, just sore."

"O-oh." Hinata turned her head to the side, her eyes looking elsewhere. "Me too." Gaara smiled at her shyness, he guessed that she would always have that aspect. He fell back into the soft bed, the sheets maintaining a coolness he found pleasant, and pulled Hinata back with him playfully. Hinata looked at him curiously, a fine brow raised at his sudden action, but ended up smiling and turning to him.

"What time is it?" Hinata reached for a watch that had been tucked away in a side drawer, looked at it before replacing it back, and replied that it was about nine a.m. "Should we get up?" Gaara's lips curled to form a suggestive smirk, a hand traveling down Hinata's back to the small of her back. A dainty hand stopped it in the middle of its course.

"Gaara, we really should get up."

"Fine." He sat back up, a hand roving through his wild locks, a small disappointed pout on his lips, Hinata sat up beside him and smiled at him. "Hinata, how are we going to get out of this?" He'd thought about it last night, but due to certain circumstances, he forgot about it until now.

"What do we do? Well it's not surprising for me to come home unannounced sometimes, so I should be fine, but for you we need to make an excuse realistic enough that it doesn't offend father."

"Hm, it would have to be a good excuse if I didn't spend the night in the honored Hyuuga compound when invited." Gaara sighed.

"I'm sure we'll think of something. " Hinata grabbed the one of the sheets and wrapped it tightly around herself and stood up, heading for her drawer. Gaara watched her grab her clothes, finding it hard not to stare at the bit of flesh exposed by the cloth.

"Shower?" He couldn't help but ask when he saw her grab a fluffy blue towel.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll want one too." She smiled at him.

"May I join?" Again he gave a suggestive smirk.

"Gaara!" She was beet red and rushed into the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door. Gaara sighed. Hinata popped her head out, her hair falling into her face so he couldn't see it. "Fine." Gaara inwardly cheered and gathered the red kimono Hinata had grabbed him last night, and moved a tad too eagerly into the bathroom. After their shower, Gaara came out with a triumphant smile, Hinata just tried to walk straight. _'It didn't hurt, but why did he have to be so forceful,' _Hinata thought. She wore her mesh shirt over her black tang top, and tight short pants, Gaara just wore the red kimono, the rest of his clothes were hanging in the bathroom to dry since Hinata had thought to wash them so that he didn't need to worry about it later. Hinata combed her hair, the silken strands slipping through the teeth. He sat at the edge of the bed, wondering about the feeling that had replaced his loneliness. He should be feeling awkward, embarrassed, and just plain uncomfortable, but he didn't. He just felt good. Like he was surrounded by a protective barrier where nothing bad could reach him. He smiled to himself.

When she finished combing her hair, Hinata turned to find Gaara smiling to himself, his body relaxed, she'd never seen him so at ease. She walked to him, he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her lips graze his.

_Click. _Both Shinobi turned to the door and found a very surprised Hanabi staring at them. The young Hyuuga's hand gripped the door frame, but then relaxed. She turned calmly then ran as fast as her legs could take her when she heard Hinata call her. Gaara watched Hinata stare after her sister, he raised himself and pulled her back into the room. "What do you think she'll do?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hinata felt her stomach drop. Gaara gripped her tightly to him, refocusing her attention on him.

"I'm sure things will turn out okay in the end." That calmed her down enough to sit on her bed, and allow her to think of what she should do. Gaara suggested they think of all possible outcomes for anything Hanabi might choose to do. They hadn't discussed much when Hinata heard a tap at her door. Gaara moved to the side of the room so that the person at her door wouldn't see him while Hinata rushed to see who it was.

"Hinata." It was Hanabi. "I've spoken with father."

"Why?" Hinata's hands curled together.

"If I had told the council, you would have been banished. Father will understand."

"No, that's not what I meant. Why did you tell him?"

"When I first saw the Kazekage, I knew what was going on. I also knew that you would hesitate to tell father about your relationship. It's for the best." There was a tense silence, Hinata stared at her younger sister. "I'm sorry, but it's true." She looked down at her feet and shook her head, everything Hanabi said was true.

"Understood. When does father wish to speak with me?" Her gaze came back to Hanabi, determined to not let this get her down. She wasn't the thirteen year old gennin that was afraid of her father anymore.

"Right now." Hinata nodded, went back into the room to grab her jacket, and came back to Hanabi. She turned her head to Gaara and gave a smile before heading out. "Wait!" Hanabi grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Father is angry, but he won't show it. Give him time to cool before you try to explain anything. And Nee-chan, I am sorry for not telling you." Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but ended up smothering Hanabi in a tight hug.

"It's okay. I don't blame you, I should be thanking you." Hinata turned away from her and ran down the stairs to look for her father who was most likely waiting for her in the council room. Hanabi gave a rare smile to her sister's retreating figure before it twisted into a knowing smirk. She walked into Hinata's room and turned to Gaara.

"So…Kazekage-sama likes Hinata-nee?" Gaara eyed her suspiciously, her face reminded him of a sly fox. "Let's have a chat." Hanabi smiled and Gaara felt his stomach drop.

Hinata ran down the hall and made it to the council room, no one was inside beside her father who sat silently, a natural elegance surrounding him, and despite the hard frown on his face he looked as he would any other day. He turned his gray, pupil less, eyes to her, softening before they became hard again, giving nothing away of what he was thinking. He motioned her to sit, an awkward silence filling the room as she sat down, waiting for what he had to say.

"From what Hanabi had told me…the young Kazekage was found in your room." Hinata's cheeks flushed, but she refused to turn her gaze away from Hiashi.

"Yes." his frown deepened a notch.

"Do you understand what this means Hinata? Do you understand the gravity of the situation if the Elders were to catch wind of this before Hanabi had told me?"

"Yes, I am aware." Hinata's voice was low, but calm and clear.

"Then why did you proceed? Do you know what I have to do now?" Hiashi's rose from his seat, his voice strained with the anger rushing through him. He did nothing, just stood looking at his eldest daughter, recalling the day she came into the world, remembering her first steps, crying at night after her mother's death, and just seeing her grow up again in his mind. Where was the child he'd tried to raise well gone? She saw his pain, his hurt, and betrayal. "I had hoped you would succeed me when I retired." Hiashi shut his eyes, rubbing the lids with his fingers. "When did you grow up into a woman?"

"A long time ago." Hiashi sat back down, and sighed. "What will happen now, Otoo-san?"

"You know what will happen. I have to either banish you in disgrace or have you married off to the Kazekage." His hands folded into each other. "I do not plan on expelling my own daughter."

"Then I have no choice in the matter, do I Otoo-san." Hinata knew the answer, but asked regardless.

"Hinata, your fate is either in the hands of the Elders, myself, or the Hokage's. Regarding your position in the Hyuuga, it was never your choice in the first place."

"You're right."

"Do you regret doing what you've done, Hinata?" Both Hyuuga stared, neither giving a hint of weakness.

"No. Why would I regret something I've done with someone I love." There was a look of wonder on Hiashi's face, and he smiled at her.

"You take after your mother, she also had that silent determination. I'm thankful, at least you'll have someone waiting for you at the end of this. Hinata, tell the Kazekage I will be speaking with him later over this, because at the moment I feel that I'll try to choke him with his own sand for what he's done. Hinata, how does it feel knowing you are being forced into a marriage with the Kazekage?"

"Hmm…To be honest, right now I feel pretty good, if not relieved." Hiashi didn't understand, but didn't ask. Hinata smiled at her father, at least she had an answer for Gaara now.

_A/N: I am done with this chapter! Next chapter we'll be seeing how the gang's going to go about dealing with Mikoto! Until the next my dear readers. _

_-Baron_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long, but I'll try to make up for it. Some how... Well, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Episode Twenty: Awkward

'Awkward', Gaara never thought that he would ever use that word to describe a situation in his life, he's been in embarrassing one's but never ones that could be considered 'awkward.' That is until a few weeks ago. He's been experimented on, toyed with by a mad scientist, unintentionally seduced by a sleepy and nude Hinata, harassed by talking birds, and chased by animals that wanted to rape him... were the gods making fun of him? All of these were awkward in their own way and yet none could compete to this moment right now. He was summoned by Hiashi and both were currently staring at each other.

"Lord Gaara."

"Lord Hiashi."

"Has Hinata explained the situation you both are in?" Hiashi asked, though his face said that he already knew that the Kazekage was fully aware of what had transpired between father and daughter. Indeed she had, and said that her father would send for him when he had cooled down, but Gaara could easily see a bulged vain protruding from Hiashi's temple. "And do you have any qualms against this decision. My daughter will not leave this compound un-married."

"I do. I find that it is impossible for someone to marry immediately and without consent from one's own family and council. Notifications must be made, this isn't a simple matter of marrying, this is also a form of treaty, as Hinata will be taken to another land to be her home."

"I see your point, but you should have thought of this before you got yourself into this." Gaara felt his head begin to pound. Was Hiashi insinuating that he made the decision to go ahead and have sex? Yeah, he was and it was pissing Gaara off. The air in the room had grown tense and uncomfortable, no one said anything, they just continued to glare at each other.

"That's good, that you understand and Hinata and I would appreciate that you allow us time to adjust to the idea of matrimony and plan everything involved, as we _both_ consented to our actions. At the earliest, everything should be complete within two or three months."

"Oh, but I'm sure a man of your standing and power can surely have everything ready in a month, maybe a week if you wanted." Hiashi smiled.

"Yes, I could if I weren't the Kazekage, but you see _as_ the Kazekage it is my duty to inform not just the council, our daimyo's, and family, but the entire nation of this event. That is difficult enough if you don't include your own nation's preparations." Gaara crossed his arms and fought the urge to smirk when Hiashi's smile fell into a frown. "I'm sure we can find a compromise that will suit us both."

"What do you propose?" The Hyuuga leader replied after he let out a calming breath.

"First, I must ask if your council of Elders is aware of this affair?"

"No, only my youngest daughter, Hanabi, and I know of this. We are keeping this from them for if they knew your proposal would be immediately refused and Hinata would be banished from the Hyuuga compound."

"Hm, at least now I know why you wanted to marry her off to me in such a rush. Well, due to the fact that you have withheld this information from your council this allows us time to prepare a proper wedding that will please both our councils. What I was thinking was that we can speak with Naruto and he can inform my council of my intentions of marrying Hinata, once they have consented and given me my family's blessings then I can formally ask your council through Naruto for Hinata's hand."

"You've really thought this through, but what about the wedding itself?"

"We can discuss the details with Hinata present at a different date as there is another matter that Naruto and I must deal with in private."

"I'm assuming it has to do with the disturbance between our nations."

"Correct."

"Very well, I am relieved that we had this discussion. I was afraid I'd try to kill you at first, since this had to do with my daughter." Gaara smiled, it was suppose to sound like a joke but he could hear the seriousness in it.

"Really?"

"Indeed, but any parent would be when it involves their children, especially between fathers and daughters."

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry, one day you will. After all, you'll have children of your own one day, and I'm hoping for many grandchildren." Hiashi smiled as he began to reminisce about the days when Hinata and Hanabi were young, that is until he saw how pale Gaara looked. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, forgive me for lingering. If you will excuse me, I will go to report with Naruto." With that said he left Hiashi to continue reminiscing. Gaara walked away quickly, he had forgotten that with this marriage he's eventually have to produce an heir and the idea of children of his own was a scary one. He scratched his head, he tried to focus on the battle plan to infiltrate Mikoto's base. As he walked back to Hinata's room to retrieve a proper robe to wear to visit the Hokage, upstairs he saw a woman from the side branch talking to Hinata and Hanabi about getting them to bless the child for good luck in the future. Hanabi took the child and wished him luck before passing him to Hinata who cradled him and gave him her blessings. Hinata returned the infant to its mother who thanked them both and returned to whatever she was doing.

"Gaara!" Hinata called when she saw him just standing there, staring into space. "What's wrong? Your face is red, do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm fine." Hinata raised a fine brow at him. "Really, I'm okay."

"Alright, so...how did it go? The chat with my father." He drooped his head a little, not wanting her to see his face.

"Oh, I can tell how it went," Hanabi inserted. "Awkwardly."

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. Forgive me! Well, at least this is done so that's good. Until the next!**

**-Baron**


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: It's been a good run, but I'm glad to say that this is the final chapter of The Dog that fell in love with a Cat. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Sorry if the formatting is off, my new laptop doesn't have Word. _

Episode Twenty-one: And into the Flames

It was finally time for the assault of Doctor Mikoto's base, and Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Lee, Shino, and Kiba stood at the edge of the forest, ready for Naruto's signal to go. Being fully informed, Lee and Shino agreed immediately in assisting the young Kazekage and his bride-to-be. Kiba wasn't exactly glad to hear the news, but said nothing about it, preferring to remain silent and petting Akamaru's head.

Naruto gave a single nod and everyone launched into the trees, Hinata and Gaara making the head to listen for animals acting as Mikoto's spies. They continued on for a good two hours and a half before stopping, checking their surroundings, and continuing again. As they neared Dr. Mikoto's lair, they saw that the entrance was smoking, the inside of the cave was engulfed in flames and spreading. Shino sent in a horde of beetles to inspect the inside for any signs of life, only to return with the negative. Every piece of equipment, every document, every failed experiment had burned away.

"Naruto, we need to be careful. They must have been expecting us if they burnt everything. For all we know, they could be watching us now." Lee warned as he returned from a quick inspection of the surrounding area.

"Right. Hinata, use your byakugan to check." Naruto ordered before initiating his signature shadow clone jutsu.

With the activation of her kekkai genkai, the forest lost its earthy hues and took on darkness with only its outline distinguishing every object. Hinata bit her lip in frustration. She hadn't expected this many. Hundreds of animals lingering, making it hard to distinguish which were enemy and which were just animals. She released her byakugan and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, there's too many animals. I can't tell which are Mikoto's men."

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed while he contemplated on what they should do.

"Naruto, it would just be safer to assume they're all enemies." Gaara stated, his eyes scanning the chard bodies of the failed experiments. The skin had melted over the sockets and ears, lips were no longer there, leaving the teeth exposed as the mouths gaped open. What made them creepier was their partially transformed bodies. One looked to have been a misshapen elephant. The torso was human, the skull was uneven with the right side still maintaining its human shape and the left was freakishly large with a bony tusk protruding. It had no trunk, but Gaara wasn't sure if it had actually come to be, or if it had just melted away with the fire. Another transformed figure was of a woman, her left arm looked to have shriveled during the process, while it seemed that the right had entirely melded into her scaly side. The legs were nonexistent, and instead there was a long tail that had melted into the ground. The hair had burned away to reveal a human skull, though the teeth were sharp, and some of the skin still clung, except for over one eye socket. Gaara could see the inside was empty, but he didn't know why. Were the organs extracted and observed? He just didn't know, and he didn't want to know. He turned to Hinata, she had her byakugan activated, and he noticed she would give a quick glace at the bodies. Gaara wanted to comfort her but that would have to wait.

"Hinata." It was Shino. "To the east."

"What is it?" Kiba asked as he walked away from a crumpled desk, trying to find any salvageable documents as to the doctor's doings. So far everything seemed to be obliterated.

"There here, and they're surrounding the entire area." Hinata replied to the Inuzuka, her body taking on a battle stance. Naruto moved towards Gaara and gave a quick nod which was returned.

"Everyone, get ready!" Naruto shouted to the group, wanting them to come closer together to watch each others backs.

Gaara felt the enemy's chakra near, and as they got closer he heard the roar of their stampede. When they were upon them, the rumble died immediately. The shinobi group stared into the forest curiously, seeing only the silhouettes, their eyes glittering at them. No one moved, and no one made a sound. It was a stand off, and both groups tensed as time progressed.

The first move belonged to Dr. Mikoto's army. The dog that had chased Hinata before, the large dark one charged forward, leading the way for the herd of animals. Most looked like normal animals, but there were a few that were mutated. Those had freakish countenances that made pinpointing a specific species impossible.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted above the howls and roars of the beasts, launching himself towards the creatures. The others followed a second later, ramming into the crowd. Naruto had a hard time with the animals as his speed was slower than theirs, and it was difficult to land a blow hard enough to knock them out.

"Damn it! Stay down!" Naruto punched one of the mutated creatures atop its head, and for a moment it looked like he'd killed it, but then it jolted from the ground and gripped Naruto's arm. "Shit!" Blood spewed from the wound and Naruto grabbed the back of its neck and yanked it off, throwing it across the crowd.

Rock Lee bolted into varying directions, punching and kicking until he was tripped by a freakishly large crocodile-piranha-mixed beast. The tail swiped his feet from under him, having him roll onto his face. The taijutsu master looked up and gulped when he saw a pack of wild dogs glaring at him, their top lips curled to expose long fangs dripping with saliva. He scrambled up and moved backwards, but failed to notice that his only exit had been blocked by the crocodile-piranha. All at once the group jumped him, some were sent flying from his strong punches, and others were successful in clamping their jaws around his limbs and making it impossible to move. The number of the creatures that had been flying were quickly replenished as more wormed their way towards him. Lee struggled to free his arm by punching the wild dogs above the head with his free arm, but it remained firmly clamped on.

Again the beasts jumped at him, and Lee rose his free arm above his head to defend himself however he could. His eyes widened as the animals began to float above his head, yelping and whimpering as swarms of wasps kept them in the air, stinging nonstop. The animals on his arms dropped to the ground, paralyzed by a quick pinch inflicted by Kiba who rode above Akumaru's back. "Shino-kun, Kiba-kun! Arigato!" Freed, Lee continued to plow through the animal's ranks, mindful of the ones that could trip him.

Hinata was holding her own, taking full advantage of her byakugan's wide range. Things became difficult when the animals grew weary of her ability to deflect them from all angles. They surrounded her, running around her to confuse her and when she couldn't keep up with their movements, they all jumped at once. To the best of her abilities, Hinata struck at the ones closest, and for a time she was successful until it became clear that she was only exhausting precious energy and chakra. Walled in and stuck with ineffective strikes, Hinata looked for a way to escape. If she stayed, she'd be mauled to death, but she couldn't find one. Hinata deactivated her byakugan in an effort to conserve some chakra, and in that moment the creatures jumped her. Hinata cried out as a jackal bit her arm, and a bobcat gripped her ankle in its jaws.

"Hinata!" Gaara turned away from a lion, now torn to pieces, and created a barrier around himself to move quickly through the crowd and to Hinata. He broke through the wall surrounding her, his sand stretching to choke the animals until they let her go. When they did, Gaara crushed them as he drew Hinata into the barrier.

"Gaara?" Hinata mumbled, weak from blood loss.

"It's okay. You're safe."

"I have to go out there." Hinata struggled to get up, but Gaara pressed her down into the ground.

"Stay, you are in no condition to keep fighting. I will create a separate barrier around you, and I will continue on."

"Gaara, I'm okay!" Hinata continued to press forward, but Gaara just pushed her back. She activated her byakugan, trying to find a weak spot in the sand barrier as she knew he wouldn't let her go. She didn't find a weak spot, but she saw something that made her tremble. "Gaara! He's here!"

Gaara looked confused for a second but quickly understood. He opened the barrier a fraction and noticed that everyone had stopped moving. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Shino looked around in wonder, the animals were still, tense, and growling. Everyone's attention turned to the forest when a horrendous roar rang through the trees, the animals parting to let it through.

"Is that... Dr. Mikoto?" Naruto asked aloud, gawking at the huge beast making its way towards them. It was the size of an elephant, but besides the abnormal size, it looked like a normal bear. No visible mutations could be seen, but he was sure there was something to Dr. Mikoto's new form.

_"You're here! What a sight to see you both!"_ Dr. Mikoto rose on his hind legs, making him much larger than before, and extended his arms. _"What do you think of my family? They are beautiful, yes? They will be the ones to spread my words, they will draw many to me. The pained ones, the outcasts, the mad ones, and those who seek justice towards human injustice, they will flock to me! Won't you join my mad march? Be my messengers, and enjoy a life of harmony."_

"He's mad." Gaara said aloud, frowning at Mikoto's words.

"What did he say?" Gaara turned to Naruto, forgetting that his friend couldn't hear the animals as he and Hinata could. He provided a quick summary and received the same response he had given. "The bastard is nuts! As if he'd get followers."

"Naruto," Hinata broke in, "he could. The animals we're fighting most likely volunteered themselves."

"Are you sure? What if they're under a genjutsu?"

"I know because Dr. Mikoto had volunteers help in his experiments, all in preparation for themselves in the end." Naruto cursed under his breath.

While their conversation went on, Dr. Mikoto looked around and smiled wryly. "The game must continue then." Without warning he rushed towards Kiba, being closest, and smacked him hard with a clawed paw, sending him flying into Shino who had no time to have his bugs form a barrier to either protect him or catch Kiba. Kiba laid unconscious as Shino struggled to remain conscious. Lee ran to assist the two, not wanting to leave the two exposed to the animals, who noticed a chance to pounce on the vulnerable ninjas. Lee was forced to carry both and had to rely on kicking and running to avoid capture, leaving him unable to help Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, be careful! He's coming your way!" Lee warned, dodging as monsters nipped at his heels. Feeling himself begin to slow, but pushed on.

"Shit!" Mikoto charged at Naruto, letting a roar explode forward and reverberate through the trees, triggering a scared frenzy among the animals. The creatures attacked out of fear and confusion, fighting enemies and allies.

Naruto didn't have time to form a proper rasengan, so he summoned a toad to stop the charging creature to provide some time.

"Gaara, hold him down! Hinata, find his weak spot!"

Gaara's sand confined Mikoto's legs, a thicker chain of sand wrapped around his neck. He didn't worry about the arms as the summoned toad was still grappling with him. Hinata scanned Mikoto for his weak spot, and found that his only weak spots were where the skin was thinnest.

"Naruto-kun, the jugular and between the shoulder blades!" Hinata shouted.

"Right!" Naruto jumped up onto his toad's back, aiming for in between his shoulder blades. Naruto leaped forward, but was shocked when Mikoto roared loudly as he broke away backwards from the his toad and Gaara's sand. Rather than striking where he had intended, he ended up hitting the mutated scientist in the chest.

_"Bothersome human!"_ Mikoto yelled, a paw swatting Naruto into the ground and stood on his hind legs to crash his paws atop Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata shut her eyes when Mikoto lifted his paw, showing an unconscious Naruto. Mikoto grabbed one of the ninja's arms, almost gently, in between his jaws and lifted him up into the air and shook him back and forth violently. Mikoto's bear face seemed to grin when he heard a wet rip sound, but that disappeared when he heard a poof sound.

"You aren't getting rid of me so easy!" The real Naruto appeared beneath Mikoto, having disguised himself as a toad, and slammed his rasengan into his jugular.

Mikoto tried to move away, but Gaara had chained him to his place. He howled in pain and fell onto his back, crashing into the animals that couldn't escape fast enough.

Like when Mikoto arrived, everyone stopped, but this time the animals weren't tense. Mikoto was still breathing, his chest heaved slowly, and his body looked like it was growing limp. _"Not yet...not yet."_ He struggled to flip his body over, breaking the sand with energy they thought he had already used up. Back up, he looked around. _"I can't die, not yet. The game must continue."_

"What is this game?" Hinata yelled to Mikoto. The beast turned his head towards her and stared before he answered.

_"Hide and seek."_ A strange noise rumbled in his chest, one that sounded like a laugh, when he saw Hinata's and Gaara's confused expression. _"Early on in the game you seemed fairly useless, but as you proceeded along your journey you fulfilled your roles."_ Mikoto trembled, his body weakening from the wound on his jugular. _"Well, almost."_

Gaara scooped Hinata up into his arms when Mikoto lunged for them. Naruto summoned clones to distract Mikoto, but the animals now understood what was happening and attacked the clones along with Naruto.

_"Run shinobi! Run! I will catch you and end you!"_ Gaara's sand could only move so fast and he was forced to stop and create a barrier around himself and Hinata. _"Little shinobi, let me in! I just want to play! Hahaha!"_ Gaara pressed Hinata close to him when the barrier shook beneath Mikoto's blows.

The sand eventually broke away and Gaara felt a fear creep up inside him, one he hadn't felt before. "Hinata, run!"

"No!" She cried when she felt Gaara's hand shove her out of the way. "GAARA!" A paw slammed down onto the ground.

_"Weak. You two still need to train."_ Hinata looked right and saw Moriko in her beastly form, carrying Gaara between her jaws. She placed Gaara on the ground, and turned to Mikoto. _"Father."_

_"Moriko."_ Mikoto looked down at his daughter, his eyes softening a tad. _"Finally the game can reach an end."_ He turned towards his daughter, his eyes shined brightly despite the blood that dripped away from the wound on his neck, pressing her close to the burning cave.

_"Why didn't you come with me that day? We could have proven your innocence."_ Moriko questioned as she braced herself.

"They," Mikoto tilted his head towards Naruto and Lee who were fighting off the other animals, _"have to be destroyed."_

_"They are innocent, they aren't cruel like the people from before!"_

_"Regardless of what these ones are like, in the end there are many more that are like the shinobi that took me away! Better to not risk it and just annihilate them all!"_ Mikoto rammed himself against Moriko's smaller wolf frame and rolled into the fires within the cave. He bit into her arm, the blood dripping from his jowls, uncaring of how his daughter clawed at his chest and snapping her teeth to his already bleeding wound. He let go when the lack of blood finally made him drop, his body landing on top of Moriko's. Despite his lack of blood, he never loosened his grip on her.

A sullenness fell over Mikoto, some vague sense of understanding and clarity reached him as he felt death creep in. He rolled off and let go of Moriko. _"I am dying, Moriko. Everything I have done...was all for this. I wanted you to end me, no one else. I've longed for this, there will no longer be ghosts in my head, they have made me an abomination."_

_"Us both."_ Mikoto laid on his side, staring at his daughter.

_"Leave, you have no reason to stay."_ This time Moriko turned on her side to look at him. She gave him a sad smile.

_"I have many reasons to stay. I would never abandon my father. No matter what you say, I will not leave."_

_"Stubborn child, you get that from your mother."_ He smiled, a tear welling up in his eye as he felt his life ebb away. "I am so tired... I think I will just close my eyes for a bit."

_"You do that, and when you wake we'll meet mother and be together again."_ She received no response. She felt herself slip away as well, the fire sucking away the oxygen. Moriko shut her eyes, her body growing numb and incapable of feeling the fire burning away at her fur and flesh.

XXX

"Moriko! Moriko!" Hinata called into the mouth of the cave, Gaara following close behind. The fire had burned the entire cave, and took many hours to die. They entered the cave after finally subduing the animals that seemed to lose the will to fight after Mikoto launched himself and his daughter into the flames. Everything was covered in ash, the crystals that lined the cave were even charred.

"Hinata-chan! Gaara-kun! Over here!" Lee waved them over to a corner of the cave.

"What the heck happened here?" Naruto wondered as he examined the position of the two skeletal remains on the ground. Both skeletons were facing each other, the larger figure had the smaller one within it's arms, wrapped protectively around it with its head tucked in its chest.

"A change of heart maybe?" Kiba suggested, eyeing the bones sadly.

"I don't believe it was that exactly." Shino added.

"What do you mean? I don't see any other reason for them ending up this way."

"Kiba-kun, I think he means that he didn't have a change of heart towards his belief or his daughter."

"Daughter? Explain, I don't get this at all Hinata."

"I'll explain the daughter situation later, but all you have to know is that he didn't change his belief on human nature, or how he felt about his daughter. It's really hard to explain exactly. He just wanted to fix both problems and ended up putting the two together, making it one."

"I...am thoroughly confused right now."

"Sorry Kiba-kun, I wish I could explain it better."

"It's alright Hinata, I kinda get what you're trying to say... I think."

"Maybe there wasn't even a reason at all. He was a very crazed individual." Gaara offered.

"That could be...but we'll never be sure, man." Naruto finished. After a thorough inspection they left the cave, planning on returning to give a proper burial once they finished transporting all the transformed humans to Konoha.

XXX

It had been a six and a half months after the whole Mikoto affair, and things had progressed really fast. Gaara had returned to the compound to find a very worried group of Suna shinobi waiting for him. Temari had yelled at him for not notifying them the moment he had entered Konoha, or returned to Suna after he had escaped. Kankuro just tried to be cool about it but told him to next time give them a warning before disappearing for a month. Baki had given a relieved look, but you could hardly tell as he always held a grave expression.

When things had calmed down he ended up informing them of his intentions of marrying Hinata, earning many bugged out looks. Though they had been surprised, they gave their blessings, saving a lot of time as they only needed to inform the council and get their blessings, as it was a given on getting permission from Naruto to have Hinata move to Suna.

Hinata worried as she had to wait a week for the Hyuuga council to make a decision, after receiving a formal letter from the Suna council explaining that Gaara was asking for her hand in marrige. They thought it was a good match and a good opportunity to spread the Hyuuga name.

After that the wedding was planned and executed swiftly, not wanting to draw too much attention. Sadly word got out, and the reception was stuffed with people the bride and groom knew or hardly remembered meeting. Kiba had been cranky, but gave them both a genuine smile and 'congratulations you two.' Shino was calm as usual, but expressed his happiness for the two. Lee became emotional and had to be escorted away by Neji as he was about to make a toast, and a drunk Lee would have ended the party prematurely. Naruto was loud and drunk as he sang with an equally drunk Ino, not noticing the very pissed and embarrassed look on Sakura's face. Choji and Kakashi were just minding their own business, Temari was chatting with Shikamaru, and Kankuro was flirting with Kiba's older sister.

Although it all moved rather quickly, it had been a pleasant time for both Gaara and Hinata who now were resting in their room in Suna.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?" Gaara answered tiredly, feeling exhausted from their previous actions.

"Our relationship has moved really fast don't you think?" Gaara opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah... Are you regretting?" Gaara looked at Hinata, finding that she was smiling up at him.

"No. I was just wondering if you would change anything." Gaara tilted his head and thought for a moment before returning his gaze to her.

"Absolutely not."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"Maybe one thing."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I would have followed you into that bush that one time in the forest." Hinata didn't understand what he meant, and didn't plan on finding out. She was sure she would have died of embarrassment.

_A/N: At last! I'm done! I can finally place all my attention on finishing my other fics. I hope you have enjoyed this story and continue to support this pairing. I would love to hear your opinions so please leave a comment or review. Speaking of which I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for supporting me. I hope to get as many helpful tips to guide me. After finishing my other fictions I will definitely upload more stories, so look forward to those. Thank you._

_-Baron_


End file.
